Tennis Isn't My Thing
by Starleatta
Summary: Hoshi Tezuka is well...Tezuka's sister. But just because she's Tezuka's sister dosn't mean she's good at tennis because she's just the opposite. She. Sucks. At. Tennis. She's also accident prone. Won't this be fun. RyomaxOC
1. Attempt 1

Ok…I'm much better at soccer than tennis and I actually play soccer so I know all the rules…forgive me if my tennis is off…oh and I don't own Prince of Tennis and this is only for purposes of my own amusement and enjoyment…that is all. Oh and I'm making Seigaku has a soccer team! ^^ Sorry if this character is a bit Mary-Sueish. Also I'm raising everyone's age up by 2 years so Ryoma's 14 and so is my OC

x*x*x

"Onii-San [Big Brother]! I suck at tennis!" a six year old me pouted as I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance while I glared at my older brother from the opposite side of the court.

"Demo [But], Imouto-San [Little Sister] I need practice." my older brother Kunimitsu countered as he bounced the evil neon yellow ball up and down.

"Fine but you have to help me in soccer!" I shouted back as he served the ball.

"Deal." he said as I clumsily returned the ball.

_Present Time_

"Yoshi!" I screamed as I slipped on the wet grass and into a puddle of mud.

The ball I just kicked went flying towards Maki our right forward on the other side of the field and the person who was following me, ditched and headed towards the ball once I landed on my back.

"Hoshi! Get up or it's 10 laps around the field!" my older brother shouted as I quickly stood up.

He came. I turned my chocolate brown eyes in the direction of where the voice came from to see him standing near the outdoor bleachers of the field in his tennis uniform. I grinned at him like the Chestier Car. The rain hit my face cooling me off a bit but making my uniform stick to my body.

"You ok Hoshi?" my friend and teammate Kioko asked me as she stood next to me causing me to tear my gaze away from my brother to her.

"Hai [Yes], just a sore butt." I said as I regained my breath, the burning feeling that I loved disappearing.

Some people call me a masochism for enjoying that feeling but I don't care.

"Pay attention they're comin!" Haruhi, our goalie, shouted as we looked to see a girl from the opposing team heading towards us dribbling the ball.

I sprinted towards the girl ready to defend. I merely followed her as she tried to make her way towards the goal. I managed to steal the ball away from her and dribble the ball all the way to the other side of the field before I kicked it towards Ami where she was waiting. She dribbled the ball down and kicked it towards Temari who headed the ball in the goal.

"Yosh!" I cheered as I raised a fist in the air and jumped as I went back to my position as mid-fielder.

The ref blew his whistle causing the other team to automatically pass the ball but once they did that the ref blew his whistle three times signaling the end of the game. I sighed. I grinned. I…felt pain…I looked down to see that there was a bruise forming on my calf where the girl on the other team stepped on me. Cleats H.U.R.T.

"We did it Hoshi!" Emiko shouted as she jumped on my back.

"Told you we had an excellent chance of winning." Nunally said as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, a smile gracing her lips that where covered in nude lip gloss.

"Sugio [Awesome]!" Zora exclaimed as she ran to us with Mai by her side.

"Winners of the District Soccer Competition Seigaku! Runner-up Emi!" the ref announced as the rained stopped revealing a bright sun behind the gray clouds.

We all cheered and thanked the other team and official for a great game. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran to my brother.

"Onii-san we won!" I shouted as I grinned at my older brother.

His brown eyes hidden behind his thin framed glasses stayed the same and not a single emotion could be found in his face. The wind slightly blew his brown hair.

"How was your game? Did you play?" I inquired as I quirked up an eyebrow.

"Yo Tezuka! There you are! Where'd you run off to-oh why hello there and who are you?" a guy about the same height as my brother asked.

He had spiky black hair and violet eyes. He wore the Seigaku tennis uniform.

"Tezuka Hoshi [Last, First]. Nice ta meetcha!" I greeted as he paled.

"Momoshio…" my brother started.

"Hai…" he replied hesitantly.

"20 laps around the court once we get back." my brother stated as I sweet dropped.

"Hai."

"Hoshi!" Emiko shouted as I turned around to see everyone on my team wave at me.

"Come on slow poke!" Kioko and Emiko shouted in unison.

"Chotto matte!" I shouted as I turned to my brother. "Onii-Chan I'm goanna go out with my friends. See you at home!" I called as I waved him a good bye and left with my friends.

_Time-Skip_

"Oi Hoshi! You like wasabi sushi, Hai?" Emiko asked me as I nodded my head.

"Well you in luck!" Kioko chimed as she stood next to her twin who was in front of me.

"Hm?" I hummed as I tilted my head to the side.

"Maki's best friend Taka invited us to celebrate with him and his team at his dad's sushi place! I've also heard he makes the best sushi around!" Haruhi explained as we stopped in front of a restaurant.

Maki slid the door open to reveal a bunch of boys wearing the Seigaku uniform goofing off but stopped once they saw us.

"Ah Maki-Chan nice to see you and your teammates could make it." Taka greeted Maki as she smiled.

"Arigato for inviting us." Maki thanked for all of us as I surveyed the room.

"100% chance Hoshi will recognize someone in 5, 4, 3, 2-" Nunally started as I interrupted her.

"Onii-San?" I questioned as I saw my older brother sitting on a stool in front of the sushi bar.

"Oh your good." Ami said as she fished out 2000 yen [$20 I think] and handed it to Nunally who merely smiled and pushed up her glasses.

"Ahh so he's your Aniki [Older Brother]…I have to say Hoshi you two do sorta look alike." Zora said as she put my glasses on my face while my team members examined my face.

"Ah your right…" Mai confirmed as she nodded her head like she was the smartest person in the world.

"Oh how rude of us we're the Seigaku Girl's Soccer Team. I'm captain Temari Bushy." Temari introduced as she bowed.

Temari has caramel eyes and blonde hair that are always in four pigtails. She's around the same height as my brother. She's really nice but she can find the time to be strict, and serious Third year.

"Vice Captain Ami Mikatsu." Ami introduced herself.

"And I'm her twin Mai Mikatsu." Mai introduced.

Ami had pink hair that falls to her shoulder while Mai's pink hair falls to her mid-back. Both have topaz cat like eyes and are about the same height as Temari. They're both Third Years.

"Nunnally Mitsuki, I also data collector for the team." Nunnally said as she smiled.

Nunnally had waist long caramel hair and soft butterscotch eyes. Her pale complexion and soft features gives her the looks of innocence which she takes to her advantage. She's not as innocent as you think when you really get to know her for inside is some evil that just waits for the right moment to come out. Plus the glare her glasses gives out sometimes would make her look more evil than innocent Second Year.

"Zora Hikari!" Zora shouted as she raised a fist in the air.

Zora has brown hair that had two small pigtails on the side of her head leaving the rest of her hair to fall down on her shoulders. She has bright green eyes and her face was adorn with freckles. She's about two inches taller than me. She's a Second Year and she transferred from America about a year ago.

"Kioko-"

"and Emiko Washashima!"

"Nice to meetcha!" Both Second Year girls chimed in unison.

How they have that perfect timing I'll never know. Kioko and Emiko both have orange shoulder length hair and side swept bangs. Kioko's bangs are combed to the right as Emiko's is combed to the left. They both have the same brownie eyes and are both the same height.

"Haruhi Furujoki." Haruhi bowed in respect.

Haruhi has short brown hair that reaches her chin and amber eyes. She's about the same height as Temari and she has a very thin body for a Second Year. She was sick as a kid a lot and the doctors suggested she play soccer.

"Maki Ninawashui. Nice to meet you." Maki greeted as she sent out a soft smile.

Maki had black hair in a bob and crystal clear blue eyes and a cute button nose. She's a Second Year and is the mother of the team what with her gentle and soft spoken personality.

"Hoshi Tezuka." I introduced as I bowed. "Pleasure to meet you all." I finished as my chocolate brown eyes gazed across the room once more.

Everyone accept my teammates, my Onii-Chan, Fuji-san, a boy about my age with greenish brown hair and topaz eyes, and Ryuzaki-Sensei were shocked. I blinked owlishly. Was it something I said? I moved my side swept bangs for it was blocking the view of my right eye. My light brunette hair reached my mid-back when down but since I was playing soccer it was currently in a high ponytail that reached my shoulders. Oh no they where all staring at me. I bet I'm blushing right now. I think I am since my face is hot. Oh why don't they avert their gaze? They're making me nervous. Oh no I'm rambling on again. I should stop. But they're still looking at me! Oh what to do!?

"Eh? Tezuka. You never told us you had a sister let alone one so Kawaii Nya~!" a boy with red hair said as he looked at me then to my brother.

"Since when did you have a sister?" a boy with black spiky hair and glasses asked as he frantically searched through his notebook for something.

"Since I was 2 when she was born." my brother replied deadpanned as he took a sip of tea. "Kunimitsu Tezuka." my brother introduced himself. "Captain of Seigaku Boy's Tennis Team.

"Shuichiro Oishi, Vice Captain." a guy with black hair and onyx eyes introduced.

"Shusuke Fuji"

"Eiji Kikumaru"

"Takashi Kawamara."

"Sadaharu Inui."

"Takeshi Momoshiro, but you can call me Momo."

"Kaoru Kaido, Fshh…"

"Ryoma Echizen…"

**[Author's Note: the Tennis and Soccer Team know each other but not everyone on the team. For example. Hoshi knows Tezuka and Fuji but not the other members and the others don't know about Hoshi because she doesn't show up at tennis practices and she just transferred to a week ago to Seigaku since her parents thought it better for her to be in the same school as her brother.]**

"You can put your stuff over there and shoes over there." Taka said as he pointed to said places.

We placed our items in said spots and dispersed into our own little groups.

"Hi Onii-San." I greeted my brother as he turned to look at me.

"You played good." he complimented as he put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair a bit.

"Arigato. How's your arm?" I inquired as I gazed at his left arm.

"It's good. Go have fun." he stated as I nodded my head and ran off to join my friends.

"H-H-Hoshi-Chan." My friend Sakuno called as I turned my head to look at her. "Sit here." she said as she pointed to a seat next to a boy with greenish-black hair and topaz cat like eyes.

I blinked. I think his name was Ryoma. I walked over there and sat in front of Sakuno which was next to Ryoma.

"Hi Hoshi." Fuji greeted me as I smiled.

"Konnichiwa [Hello] Fuji-San." I greeted quietly as he smiled [when does he not] and nodded his head.

"Hoshi, I never knew you where on the soccer team." Sakuno stated as I looked at her.

"You didn't? what do you think was in that soccer bag I carried?" I asked he as I titled my head to the side.

"I though you played tennis like your Aniki." she replied shyly as my face twisted in disgust.

"No I hate tennis, and I'm not good at it." I answered as I plopped a piece of wasabi sushi in my mouth. "I'm better at soccer."

"Oh…" was all Sakuno said as she looked down at her hands.

"Ne where's Tomo?" I asked as I looked around.

"She had to baby-sit her brothers so she couldn't come." Sakuno explained as I nodded my head.

"No wonder it's quiet." I murmured to myself noticing how there was no shouting over some boy.

"Fuji-san how did your game go?" I asked as I popped another wasabi sushi in my mouth.

And so a whole conversation of the games and how Fudomine was really good but they managed to beat him and so on and so forth.

"And Ryoma managed to win the game even though he had to cover up his eye." Fuji explained as I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Who's Ryoma?" I asked as I glared at the cup of tea in front of me.

"E-Eh?" Sakuno asked as I looked up at her while Fuji chuckled.

"That's Ryoma." Fuji said pointing to the boy next to me who was eating some sushi.

"You mean Pirate Boy?" I asked referring to the fact that the boy had an eye patch.

"Hai." Fuji agreed as the boy next to me glared at me.

"Hmm…" I said as I studied the boy who looked like my age.

I then merely shrugged my shoulder and looked forward to eat another piece of wasabi sushi.

_Time-Skip_

Today was really fun. Taka's dad mistook Onii-san for a teacher and offered him a glass of wine. Everyone laughed. Eiji and Momo where fighting over food, Kioko and Emiko where playing cards with Momo and Nunnally was recording what I was eating…which was weird. Onii-Chan and Ryuzaki-Senpai left to go and do something at school while we where all having fun. Sadly it was time to go. I got up with my team and gathered my stuff and bid everyone a farewell as I exited the restaurant with my friends.

"That was fun!" Kioko exclaimed as her twin grinned like a maniac.

"Indeed." Nunnally agreed as she flashed out her innocent look.

"See you guys tomorrow!" I shouted as I ran towards my house.

"Bye!" they all shouted back as I became smaller and smaller the farther away I got from them.

Once my house was in sight I slowed down a bit and tried to catch my breath. I walked up the pathway and opened the door to my house.

"Tadaima [I'm back (home)]." I shouted as I took off my shoes and placed them in their designated spot.

"Okaeri [Response to Tadaima]!" my mother shouted from the kitchen as I walked into the kitchen to greet my mother.

"Okaa-San [Mother] I'm goanna take a bath before I clean up my gear." I informed my mother as she turned around and smiled at me.

"Ok Musume [Daughter]. Dinner's going to be ready in an hour." my mother told me as I walked up the stairs.

"Hai!" I shouted as I went into my bathroom. I put all my stuff away and turned on the hot water.

Once the tub was filled I stripped down and relaxed in the tub.

_Time-Skip_

"Hoshi, wake up. Your brother's goanna leave if you don't wake up." my mother cooed as she gently shook my shoulders.

"Hm?" I mumbled as I opened one eye to see my mother's gentle face.

"Time to get ready." my mother said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Ok." I responded as I went into the bathroom to do the morning essentials.

After freshening up I walked in my room and put on my uniform and packed my stuff. I ran down the stairs but not before tripping over my own two feet numerous times before I safely made it to the kitchen where my mother was waiting with a piece of toast on a small porcelain plate. She merely tossed the piece of toast in the air as I ran past her which I caught in my mouth causing my mother to clap and my father to chuckle.

"10 points." he joked as I bid my farewells and walked to school with my older brother.

"Hoshi." my brother started as I looked up at him.

"Hai Aniki." I answered as he looked straight ahead.

"Do you have practice today?" he asked as I furrowed my brows.

"No, Temari is visiting family and Ami and Mai are at their grandma's funeral so practice is canceled." I said as I tried to remember what I was told yesterday. "Why?"

"I want you to help train the tennis team today." was his reply as I my jaw opened.

"D-D-Demo, Aniki I suck at tennis! You know that and I have no racquet!" I argued as he looked at me.

"But you can serve a tennis ball and run." he countered.

"Barley! Remember the last time I served a ball? I hit you in the face." I shot back.

"It's ok. Besides your lack of control for hitting a tennis ball will be great practice for the Regulars. And I'll buy you ice cream after school." my brother compromised as I pouted.

"Fine." I mumbled as we arrived at the school.

I got changed into my soccer outfit which was my soccer jersey [it's like the Regular's tennis shirt accept it's more fitting and made of spandex and no collar], white knee shorts and my hair in a high ponytail. I wore my running sneakers that my brother brought for me. Damn him he knew I'd cave in. I also borrowed his old racquet. I walked onto the courts to see that all the Regulars where here.

"Eh? Hoshi? Why are you here Nya~?!" Eiji asked as I pouted.

"Apparently my tennis is so bad that It'll be a good training for you guys." I stated as Kunimitsu tossed me a tennis ball which I almost dropped.

"Ok warm up will be returning a tennis ball." Kunimitsu shouted.

"Anyone who can't return the ball will have to drink my latest juice." Inui said as he held up a glass of pink…gunk…

"First up is Eiji." Kunimitsu ordered as Eiji jumped in the court. "Go!" he shouted as I tossed the ball up in the air.

I swung at the ball but…I missed. I tried again but missed. Again. Missed.

"You can do it Hoshi! I know you can-"

"Oops!" I shouted as the ball I just served hit Eiji square in the face.

Tennis isn't my thing.


	2. Attempt 2

Did I mention the grades? It might be confusing but bear with me please. There are two ways it could work. Please message me which one would be better.

We could go with the American School with 12 years making it a high school with 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th grade. Freshmen/1st year will be 8th and 9th grade, sophomore/2nd year will be 10th and 11th and senior/3rd year will be 12th grade.

Or we could go with the Russian School which I think is up to 10 years of schooling so 8th grade is 1st year/Freshman, 9th grade 2nd year/Junior and 10th grade 3rd year/Senior.

Sorry if this is confusing

x*x*x

"Sumimasen [I'm Sorry (You'd say it to strangers or superiors)] everybody this is all my fault." I apologized as I clasped my hands together and bowed as the entire Seigaku Regular Team was on the ground after drinking Inui's juice [except Kunimitsu who returned all my balls and Fuji who miraculously lived through drinking the juice].

"Data, data." Inui mumbled as he furiously wrote in his notebook.

"Practice is dismissed!" Kunimitsu shouted as the others regained consciousness.

They all slowly but surely got up and went into the locker rooms to change into their uniform.

"Hoshi go get changed, class will start soon." Kunimitsu told me as I nodded my head and changed out of my soccer uniform.

Once into my school uniform I walked into my first period class and my worst subject…English. Students where already pouring into the school building since the bell just rang. The halls where bustling with noise as students caught up in the latest gossip or talk about the homework assignments they had done last night. I walked into the English classroom that was already half filled with students who where talking amongst themselves in groups. A bunch of girls where around a certain desk and shouting stuff and what not. Fan girls. I furrowed my brows in confusion. I'd admit that there where a few cute guys in the class but none of them where cute enough to make this much a fuss over. I saw two familiar girls amongst the crowd. One had her hair in two pigtails and the other had her hair in two braids. Tomo and Sakuno. I saw Tomo turn around and once she stopped me she ran up towards me and dragged me in the front of the group.

"Eh Ryoma! This is Hoshi! I don't think you've meet her before. Hoshi this is Ryoma Echizen." Tomo introduced as I blinked at the guy in front of me.

"Ah Pirate Boy…" I stated as all [most] of the girls freaked out on me.

"Your Tezuka's Imouto-San. The one that sucks at tennis." the boy known as Ryoma stated as I nodded my head.

"Hai, hai, hai I know. I suck at tennis." I said nonchalantly as I waved my hand in the air as if it would fling away the topic of me stinking at tennis while I turned my gaze to the window.

The bell rang causing everyone to take their seats as the teacher waltzed into the classroom. The teacher was a middle aged man with a *cough*round*cough* belly and a *cough*bald*cough* head. He always wore a business suit and carried around a leather briefcase. He was the kind to always come into the class with a cup of coffee in his hand and if not then you would know it was a free period while he dozed off.

"Ohayo class." the man greeted hearing a few mumbles arise from the class. "I said Ohayo class!"

"Ohayo Ginomata-Sensei!" the class chimed as Ginomata gave out a happy smile.

"I'll be passing out the English test from last Friday out. While I do please write down 'My favorite Sensei at school is Ginomata-Sensei' in English." he announced as a few groans could be heard in the class.

I took out a piece of paper and tried my best. Really I did but…like I said my worst subject was English.

"Not your best Hoshi. I expected better from you. After all your brother was the best in his class when I had him." Ginomata tsked as he placed my test on my desk that had '65%' written in big red letters.

I sighed and averted my gaze from my test to the large windows that hung on the west side of the classroom. I hate it when people judge me based on me being Kunimitsu's little sister. This wasn't my best grade nor was it my worst. I've gotten a 55 on an English test sometime at my other school. Once Ginomata finished passing out the tests he walked up in front of the board and clasped his hands together. How many cups of coffee did he have? He seemed extra happy today.

"Ok who would like to come up and write down what they wrote down?" Ginomata asked as his eyes that where hidden behind giant brown framed glasses scanned the room. "Raise your hand." he said as a bunch of hands rose up.

I also rose up my hand thinking that I would have a safe chance of not being picked. Oh how I was wrong.

"Hoshi." Ginomata said as I lowered my hand and sent him a nervous look.

"Gomen. It was a Bobblogesture [The classroom activity of not knowing an answer but raising one's hand anyways (often after determining a sufficient number of other people have also raised their hands, thus reducing the likely hood of actually being called on) Source: PockyRulez from Lunaescence]." I answered nervously as he shook his head.

"Nonsense! Come up and write down what you wrote on your paper!" he said as I nervously went up to the board. "Don't be shy." he assured me as he handed me a piece of chalk.

I wrote what I wrote on my paper. It doesn't sound right if you ask me. I'm too embarrassed to even tell you what I wrote. All I'll tell you is that the class busted out laughing and I had no idea why. I really am the suckiest at English. As I walked back to my seat I tripped on…I don't know what. I looked behind me to see a…banana peel? [the banana peel from OHSHC makes it's first debut in my stories!] Someone just kill me now. Hard to believe I'm Kunimitsu's sister, Ne? if you thought the class was laughing hard when they read what I wrote on the board then you haven't seen nothing yet for the entire class laughed like there was no tomorrow! With a face that could make Clifford the Big Red Dog jealous I made my way back into my seat with another sigh. Luckily Ginomata was nice enough to just push everything aside and continue on with the lesson. During the duration of the class I could heard a few girls whisper bad things about me. Another thing you should know is I get picked on. Just thought you'd wanna know incase your some super hero who's reading my life [or my 8th grade life] story and was bored. My school is Seigaku [I think you know that already] and I'm in class 1-A [This is how I'm writing down the classes]. So…anytime you can drop by would be nice, you know I don't want to be a burden I mean there could be a giant dinosaur attacking or evil gorillas could be attacking Canada for all we know so- wait...I'm rambling on again am I? that must've been one long rambling since the bell had just rang. I stood up and collected my stuff like everyone else and was goanna leave the class but Ginomata just had to stop me.

"Hoshi can I talk to you for a second?" he asked as a group of girls whispered amongst themselves as they passed by.

I casually walked up to him and stood in front of him in the almost empty classroom [I think you know where this is going].

"Hoshi I won't lie to you but…you suck at English." wow. Straightforward. Don't get many people like that in Japan now don't we? "I looked at your English grade from your previous school and it wasn't good either. If you fail the English Test in three weeks then I'm goanna fail you. I know that learning a second language is difficult but you have to get a good grade or I'll have to fail you for the trimester [my middle school does trimesters…they divide the year into three terms so…I think I'll use this here]."

"I can do better it's just…the spelling is weird and everything and the language is just so…"

"Difficult?"

"No."

"Boring?"

"No.

"Worthless?"

"Close."

"Stupid?"

"Bingo!" I exclaimed as I pointed a finger at him.

"Hoshi…study…and if your grades don't improve in one weeks then I'm giving you a tutor. Now get to class your goanna be late If you don't hurry." Ginomata said as he moved his hands in a shooing motion.

I nodded my head and left the classroom quite quickly worrying about getting to my next class. My next class was P.E which I was good at. I changed into the P.E uniform which was a pair of blue short shorts, a white t-shirt, and running shoes. I tied my hair into a pony tail and meet up with Sakuno and Tomo in the gym.

"Ohayo Sakuno, Tomo." I greeted my two friends happily as I walked up to them.

"H-Hoshi-Chan! Ohayo!" Sakuno greeted shyly as Tomo waved.

"Why did Ginomata-Senpai ask you to stay after class?" Tomo asked as I just waved my hand.

"Sa [it's like a mini-sigh. No meaning] it's nothing Tomo-Chan." I assured her as I closed my eyes and smiled.

The bell then rang a few seconds later. The gym teacher then walked into the gym. She has long brunette hair tied up in a ponytail and grey eyes. She always wore a blue and white sweat suit and matching running shoes. She brought a silver whistle up to her lip gloss covered lips and blew on so hard it was as if she was trying to scare off a stalker.

"10 laps around the courts!" Nana-Senpai shouted.

"Hai." the class chorused as we all walked outside to the tennis courts which where empty and seemed lifeless.

"On your mark…" Nana-Senpai started as everyone lined up. "Get set…" she took out her stop watch. "GO!" she shouted as the class took off running.

It's times like this that I'm thankful Onii-Chan always has me run. I was way ahead of the class since most of them weren't…physically fit…skinny but not fit. Plus I play soccer so I run a lot. I overlapped Tomo and Sakuno twice since they…well they sat down so it was impossible to not overlap them although they got back after a minute of resting. Before I knew it I finished my 10 laps [note that one lap around the tennis court isn't that long…I think…so if your fit like Hoshi then 10 laps should be easy…believe me I tried and I'm not as fit as Hoshi. Oh now I'm babbling in no time and was only slightly panting for breath since I conserved my energy well.

"Good job, as usual Hoshi." Nana complimented as a boy with greenish black hair and topaz eyes just finished his last lap.

I think his name was Ryoma…I'm not good at remembering names. I even forgot my name a few times. Anyway about a few minutes later everyone in the class had finished their laps so we went on to our lesson.

"Ok today in gym we'll be starting to play outdoor sports. The order will be tennis, soccer [football], baseball/softball [boys/girls] and archery." Nana explained as a few groans of disappointment could be heard and a few squeals from fan girls about seeing some Ryoma play.

I groaned among the few others. This was goanna be a long period.

x*x*x

Ok…worst gym period ever. First I hit my partner in the head twice…and I managed to hit the back of Ryoma's head with a tennis ball…and he was two fricken courts away!?!?!? What gives? Did the tennis gods decide to give my brother amazing tennis skills and In exchange I get sucky skills? Well…not like I care…I hate the sport anyway…it's just so…ugh…I can't even find the word for it. Anyway after apologizing countless times to both people the bell rang. I sighed again. Time for algebra.

_Faded_

Well here I am now in History waiting for the final bell to ring till I can go. Maybe if I leave unnoticed then I won't have to help train the Regular with my 'terrible yet good for training' tennis skills. I tapped my pencil on my notebook impatiently as I watched the seconds tick by on the clock that hung just above the door of the classroom. I scanned my eyes over the students who sat in front of me to see a few dozed off, some where writing notes to each other and the rest where secretly chatting. Finally the bell rang. I swiftly packed my stuff and rushed out of the room, walking down the crowded hallways while trying to be unnoticed by any of the Seigaku Regulars. I finally made it outside without being noticed. I walked towards the gates that where only a few feet away. I was smiling at my accomplishment as I approached the gates.

"HOI HOI HOSHI-CHAN!!!" Eiji called as I froze in my spot.

"Lucky!" Momo said as all the Regulars [Save for Kunimitsu] closed in on my.

"Heh, heh…what are you guys doing here?" I asked nervously as I twiddled with a piece string coming out of my messenger bag.

"Tezuka said that If we found you and brought you to practice with us then he wouldn't have us run laps today Nya~." Eiji explained.

"Soka [I see. Full length is a so desu ka]…" I said as nodded my head. "Well Ja!" I shouted as I turned around and tried to make my escape.

But my attempt was futile for the Regulars grabbed the back of my shirt just as fast as the author of this series can grab a bottle of Dr. Pepper [which is fast].

"Not so fast Hoshi." Momo said as he shook his head from side to side making a 'tsk' noise. "You see we don't wanna run so your goanna come with us…" Momo trailed as Fuji hauled me over his shoulder. "So we don't have to run."

"This is kidnapping!" I shouted as they carried me to the courts.

"Please Hoshi-Chan. We don't wanna run laps nya~." Eiji begged.

"Aniki is goanna make you run laps anyway." I pouted as we reached the courts.

"We got her Tezuka." Fuji said as he set me down.

I flattened out the wrinkles in my skirt as I continued my pout.

"Hoshi go get changed." Kunimitsu said as I sighed and nodded my head.

I headed to the locker room and quickly changed into the clothes I wore earlier today for practice. I packed my stuff and put it next to the Regular's stuff. Once on the court Kunimitsu tossed me a spare racquet and the evil neon yellow ball which I fumbled with a bit.

"Ok everyone! Freshmen pick up the balls! 2nd and 3rd year start rallying and Regulars gather up!" Kunimitsu ordered as everyone went to their designated spots. "Ok Regulars you will try to return Hoshi's balls today. If you fail…she will run a lap for every ball you miss." Kunimitsu explained.

"Nani?!" I shouted as I looked up at him wide eyed.

"Helps build your stamina." Inui stated simply as he started to scribble something in his notebook.

"Aniki that's just plain mean!" I pouted as he looked at me.

"I can make it 10 laps every ball they miss." he threatened as I shrunk down.

He may be my brother but he can be mean. But…he is doing it because he cares.

"First up is Ryoma." Kunimitsu said as Ryoma and I entered the court. I served the ball, just barley hitting it, which amazingly went to Ryoma's side of the court but when the ball landed in front of Ryoma it just…sat there…

"Nani?! Move!" I shouted to the ball from the other side of the court.

"You hit the ball with the tip of your racquet causing the ball to have a lot of spin therefore it stopped once it landed...it was a lucky shot in your case." Inui explained [I think that's how it should go…correct me if I'm wrong].

I nodded my head and threw the ball up in the air again and swung. But missed. I tried again but missed.

"Ah…this may take a while." I said as I continued to try and hit the ball.

"Ryoma-Kun!" Tomo yelled from the fence causing Ryoma to turn his head so the back of his head face me.

"Watch out!" I shouted as the tennis ball hit the back of Ryoma's head.

He slowly turned his head towards me, an annoyed look on his face. I looked to my left and started to fiddle with my fingers as I whistled a happy tune. Tennis isn't my thing.


	3. Attempt 3

_Thud_

"Hoshi get up!"

"Come on HO-SHI! Nya~!"

"Hoshi. 10 more laps in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-"

"I'm up!" I shouted as I jumped up off the ground and raised both hands in the air as if I got caught by the police doing a crime.

"Hoshi just one more lap and then your done." Kunimitsu said as I started my last lap.

You see…I had to do a total of 113 laps. My current least favorite number. Apparently 5 laps where added every time I hit a Regular in the head with a ball. Which happened a few times…anyway…I'm very tired. As I finished my lap I feel to my bust exhausted and thirsty.

"Here you go Hoshi. To quench your thirst." Inui said as he handed me a lime green paper cup.

"Ah…arigato Inui-Senpai." I thanked as I brought the cup to my mouth.

"NO!!!" Eiji and Momo shouted as they extended their hands towards me.

I gulped down the contents as all the Regulars [save for Fuji and Kunimitsu] watched me in horror or shock. Once I drank the contents I sighed and stood up. I blinked once…twice….thrice…I tilted my head to the side and put my right index finger on my chin as I pouted a bit. I smacked my mouth to taste what I jus drank…tasted like…strawberries…my favorite!

"Ne Inui-Senpai what was that? It tasted really good." I complimented as most of the Regulars where shocked.

"Nya~? Another Fuji?"

"Practice is over! Everyone go home and get a good night sleep!" Kunimitsu shouted as the tennis club chorused a 'Hai' and with that they all left, save for the freshmen who started to clean up.

I changed back into my uniform and packed all my stuff away. I walked out of the girl's changing room and rushed to catch up with Kunimitsu. Once I reached him I walked with him back home in the comfortable silence that always followed us no matter where we went. Once we reached home we took off our shoes and greeted out parents.

"Hoshi, go and get ready for your violin lesson." my mother informed me as I nodded my head and headed upstairs.

When I was little me and Onii-San where introduced to tennis. I disliked and stunk at the sport so I never played while Onii-San spent a lot of time on it. My mother signed me up for violin so that I wouldn't get bored with no one to play with since everyone would be busy. Anyway I entered my room and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain purple cotton fitted t-shirt, black thick bracelet on my right wrist and I started my homework. I finished math and history since it was only a little bit and when I started my English homework my mother called me to get ready to leave for violin. I thanked the gods that I didn't have to do my English homework as I grabbed my black violin case and slung it over my right shoulder. I walked down the stairs and grabbed my cell phone along with some money. I said my goodbyes and left the house. The place I went to for violin lessons was in downtown Tokyo so it was like a 20 minute walk. I hummed a happy tune as I walked towards my destination. Soon I came upon a tan painted building, with two large windows on each side of the wooden and glass door to enter the building, to match to other buildings surrounding it. It was only now that I noticed that Taka's family sushi restaurant was across the street from my violin school. I shrugged it off and opened the door to be greeted by the other students in my class. I was the youngest in my class since I started off really young. It never really bothered me. I always felt special.

"Alright everyone in position! The recital is only a week away and I want you all prepared! You will each have your own piece and some of you will even sing! It brings tears to my eyes knowing how beautiful you will all sound. It's like your all growing up! I remember teaching you all when you where only 3." our teacher Wishima-Sensei shouted as she clapped her hands together.

Wishima-Sensei had brown hair with golden streaks tied back in a bun and bright emerald eyes. She was in her 30's and had big glasses that could pass for sunglasses if the tint of the lens where darker and today she wore a blue, black and white kimono shirt with dark blue jeans and blue flats.

"Ok! Everyone in position! And practice the song we shall play at the recital as a group…" Wishima-Sensei scanned and flipped through the pages in her book till she found one she liked. "Yume No Tsubomi." she smiled happily at her choice.

Yume No Tsubomi was a nice and sweet song that could make anyone happy when the right person sung the sweet and innocent song. Music came easy to me. It was something that just flowed easily to me like soccer. Once you learned the basics you where good to go. It was that simple. And that's why I liked it. Tennis wasn't just learn the basics for every player would have their own signature move like Ryoma's Twist Serve or Kunimitsu's Zero-Shiki Drop Shot. They always had to complicate things where in soccer there's nothing to complicate really. You just have specialties. For example. My specialty is that I'm an all-rounder. Put me in any place [except goal] and I'll be fine. Anyway…back to the lessons.

"Saa [Now] who would like to sing?" Wishima asked as she clasped her hands together. I avoided my gaze as many girls in the class raised their hands. "How about…Hoshi!"

I smiled at her.

"Ah…gomen Wishima-Sensei demo…I'd rather not and I'm too shy and I can't sing…gomen…" I apologized as I mustered up an innocent smile with my eyes closed like Fuji's.

"Hoshi…you _WILL_ sing and you _WILL _enjoy it!!" Wishima-Sensei shouted as flames where in her eyes and a snake came out of her mouth hissing at me as he eyes sharpened at me with a fiery background. "Understood?" she asked sweetly as I shrunk in my seat and nodded my head about 50 times. "Good…"

The class chuckled. They where used to this. Wishima-Sensei was a great teacher who always wanted her students to do better than they could and have them try new things and overcome their problems. She was strict when needed but other wise she was always nice.

"Ok! Now let's start! Hoshi please come to the front of the class and sing along! You will also play your violin." Wishima said as I obeyed and stood in front of the class.

Well…it won't be so bad…I mean I practically grew up with this class. They're my friends and they know most of my secrets and about me.

"_Look up at the night sky…the stars are twinkling just for you ma'dear."_

"Bye Wishima-Sensei!" I called as I opened the door to the Violin Class.

"Goodnight my dear Hoshi! And remember to practice!" Wishima shouted as I yelled back a 'Hai' and exited the room.

Once I stepped foot outside I took out my cell phone and opened it. 8:47pm. That was just enough time. I started to dial the number of my house and I heard a few rings before my mother answered.

"Moshi, Moshi. Tezuka residents. How can I help you?" my mother's sweet voice filled my ears as I fiddled with the strap of my violin case that was slung over my right shoulder.

"Okaa-San, I'm goanna go get my violin fixed before I head home. A string broke." I answered as I heard a small jingle over the semi quiet noise of a few people rushing home.

"Ok…that's the third time this month. I think you should buy a new violin. The one you have now is very old and I don't want you to play with a violin that's real old. Be back before 10...I know how much you like staying at Mizuki's place. See you home! Be safe!"

"Arigato. Dewa mata [See you later]." I called as I hung up and placed the phone in my pocket.

I took one step forward but-.

"Nani yatte n da yo [What are you doing]?" a voice from behind asked causing me to jump 50 ft in the air.

"N-N-Nani?!" I asked as I looked behind to see Ryoma in the school uniform with his tennis bag slung over his shoulder. "Watashi no serifu da [That's my line]." I told Ryoma as I looked at him.

"Never knew you practiced tennis. You give away the impression that you hate it. Must be a small tennis racket." Ryoma stated as he pointed to my violin case.

"It's a violin, and I do hate tennis." I stated as I turned around and started walking.

Ryoma seemed like the type who would ignore people he knew if he saw them out in public, heck if he saw them period. So why didn't he ignore me?

"Whelp! Later!" I shouted as I started walking.

"You didn't answer my question. Nani yatte n da yo?"

"I'm going to get my violin fixed. Want to come?" I asked as Ryoma shrugged his shoulder.

"Sure. Don't wanna go home yet." Ryoma stated as I nodded my head and started walking with Ryoma in tow.

After a few minutes we reached a small store with two large displays in the front that held violins and their bows. The display window read "Mizuki's Violins and Repairs". I opened the maple wooden door to enter a room that smelled of cinnamon and coffee. A smell that I enjoyed. The shop had wooden floors and many wooden shelves against the wall. There was a large platform from the center of the room, back that held a large wooden workshop desk and to the right corner was a archway with stairs leading up. An old man with messy gray hair, a grey moustache and thin round silver framed glasses looked up from some paperwork and smiled warmly once his onyx eyes landed on me.

"Ah…Hoshi! So nice to see you! What seems to be the problem?" Mizuki inquired as I walked up the steps and towards his workbench.

"A string broke again…can you fix it?" I asked as he took out the old violin from the case.

"Oh this is the third time this month…one more time and I think it's time for a new violin." Mizuki said as he examined the violin. His gaze then rested on Ryoma. "Hey whose the boy? Is it a boyfriend?" Mizuki asked as he smirked and quirked up an eyebrow.

"No, no, no he's not my-"

"Hoshi has a boyfriend~!" Mizuki sang as I tried to tell him 'no'.

Soon loud, hard footsteps could be heard and a boy about 7 or 8 came bursting down the stairs.

"HOSHI HAS A BOYFRIEND?!" the boy shouted as his eyes widened.

The boy had tussled brown hair that slightly covered his onyx eyes. The boy wore a simple night blue collared t-shirt, some white shorts that reached his knees, and white ankle socks.

"No! Ryoma's not my boyfriend!" I shouted as I crossed my arms together forming an 'X' shaped with my face slightly scarlet as I closed my eyes.

"Ah so Ryoma's his name…"

"Ryoma? You mean _THE _Ryoma. Ryoma Echizen?" the boy asked as he gapped at Ryoma.

"Since when was Ryoma _THE?" _I asked as I sent the boy a questioning look.

"Taro why don't you go and make some green tea while I fix up Hoshi's violin." Mizuki said to the boy as the boy nodded his head.

"Hai!" the boy answered as he rushed up the stairs he just came down from.

Mizuki then took a look at the violin.

"Ah…this violin brings back so much memories…it was your Okaa-san's first violin." the man said as I pondered about this.

"I think about…three years ago…? I'm not sure either." I stated as I sat down next to Ryoma on a bench that was on top of the platform.

"I remember when I made you a purple violin…your eyes sparkled so much…but your Okaa-San wouldn't let you keep it." Mizuki recalled as Taro came back with four cups of tea and handed one to everyone and one for himself.

"Speaking of Okaa-san…" I paused as I looked up at the old violin. It's wood had the look of antiqueness and looked somewhat grim yet beautiful at the same time. "She told me to order a new violin since my recital is in a week and she doesn't want me playing with a bad violin." I explained as I took a sip of tea.

"Ok. I'll fix up this one and then get started on your new violin. It'll be ready in a week. Just in time for your recital." Mizuki explained as I happily nodded my head.

I noticed Taro occasionally glancing at me and Ryoma then glaring at Ryoma. Suddenly he shoot up from his seat in between me and Ryoma.

"Hoshi-Chan! I learned a new tennis trick watch!" he shouted as he ran up the stairs and back down with a tennis ball and a tennis racquet In hand.

"Here watch!" Taro shouted as he tossed up the ball and hit it. Once the ball came in contact with the ground it spun and then stopped in it's place.

"Sugio! That's very cool Taro." I complimented as I smiled at him.

"I'll teach it to you Hoshi-Chan!" Taro shouted as he put my cup of tea down and pulled me up to my feet.

He placed the tennis racquet in my hand, tossed the ball up and swung my arm causing my to actually hit the ball. But send it flying all over the place. It finally bonked Mizuki on the head. I smiled a nervous closed eye smile as I rubbed the back of my head along with Taro.

"Gomen Mizuki…" I apologized as he merely shook his head and smiled amused as he turned back to his work.

Tennis isn't my thing.


	4. Attempt 4

"Saa skip turn skip turn ashioto wa." I sang as I played my violin to the tune of the song.

I'm good at singing…really I am it's just that…in front of a lot of people I get the tendency to uh…what's the word? Choke. For example…in the 3rd grade play I was a sheep…one line real simple. 'Baa' that was it. So what did I do when It was my turn? I just blushed and froze in my spot. I stuttered the 'B' but never got to it. Thankfully my best friend Éclair was there and she said my line for me. I haven't seen Éclair in years. She moved back to France about 2 years ago and I miss her.

"Skip turn skip turn hibiite ame ni hajikete kimi wo yurashite." I continued. "Ame no PUURU fun de SUTEPPU wo. " I faded out. "Okujou wa otenki ame. Kangen no SUTAKAATO wa manete. Gasshou no KURESSHENDO wo manete. Okujou wa otenki ame…" I trailed as I finished the song.

I looked down at my violin, that had been fixed yesterday, happily as I put it back in it's case. I then heard the bell ring. I quickly gathered my stuff and rushed towards my next class which was Japanese [I think it explains itself] Class taught by Shirabuki. Shirabuki has silver shoulder length hair pulled back in a pony tail with only a few stands of hair in her face and her bangs to cover her butterscotch eyes. She's actually 25 years old. I entered the class to see it was empty. I smiled softly and took a seat in the far right corner that had a great view of the school. I always sat there in this class. As I sat down I placed my things on the left side of the desk that was the closest to the wall so nobody would trip on my bag and violin case. I took out a book entitled 'Alice Au Pays Des Merveilles' [French for Alice In Wonderland]. You see…I'm fluent in Japanese and French. The reason? Well I studied music and played soccer in French so I lived with my cousin Elizabeth for about 2 years there. It took a while [more like half a year] before I actually was able to speak in sentences and know most of what people where saying. I heard the door open and some footsteps but I didn't move my head from my book. I heard the footsteps stop and a shadow loom over me. I looked up to see non other than Ryoma Echizen himself.

"Your reading a French book yet you can't even learn English?" Ryoma inquired amused as a smirk tugged his lips.

I scoffed.

"English is too difficult with all the different words and placing of the words. French is easier. Besides I lived in France for 2 years." I informed him as I got back to my book. "Besides how do you know it's a French book?"

"It looks it." was his simple reply as he sat at the desk to my right.

"Don't mean to sound rude or anything but…" I trailed as I read my favorite part of the book 'nous sommes tous fous ici' [Translation: We're all mad here.]

"But…" Ryoma repeated boredly as he looked at me.

"Why are you talking to me…and yesterday…I don't get it. Why'd you ask me what I was doing?" I asked as I glanced at him before returning to my book.

"Because. Your different." he stated as I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know." I muttered under my breath as I continued to read.

I don't know why but Ryoma was starting to get on my nerves. Soon I could hear more students coming in and taking their seats. The noise in the room elevated as friends chatted away and it escalated up above the Himalayas once Tomo and her fan girls arrived. Worse part? Ryoma is sitting next to me. Remember? Soon the bell rang and everyone moved to their seats as the door opened revealing Shirabuki-Sensai in a white casual dress with elbow length sleeves. The dress flowed to her pale knees and she wore white flats.

"Ok class settle down." Shirabuki said as she raised both her hands and moved the up and down a bit signaling the class to be quiet.

I put away my book and propped the side of my head on my knuckles as my elbow rested on my desk.

"We'll be starting a project today." Shirabuki announced as a few groans could be heard throughout the class. "Now, now don't fret you'll each have a partner." the class seemed happy. "But I'll be assigning them." this got the class down. "There will be 13 groups of 2. Each group will have their own book and they will have to read it, together write one book report on the book and then a poster with major points of the book and basically giving the class a summary of the book. All books are works of Shakespeare. I'll assign each group a book. When I call your name come up and I'll give you your designated book. All work will be done in class." she instructed as I looked down at my notebook which I had unconsciously doodled in musical notes and hearts.

Shirabuki was saying aloud names and a few girls groaned that they wouldn't be paired with Ryoma along with a few boys grumbling something about loosing an easy 'A'. Was Ryoma all people at this school think about? I wasn't really paying attention till I heard my name.

"Hoshi Tezuka and Ryoma Echizen." Shirabuki announced as I received glares from Ryoma's fan club.

I'm to young to die! I stood up along with Ryoma and walked up to Shirabuki.

"Rome and Juliet. How romantic. And a classic." Shirabuki winked as she held two black paperback books that where and ok size.

I plucked the book from Shirabuki's hand [nicely] and walked back to my seat as I glanced at the back of the book.

"Eep!" I squealed as I fell flat on my face while the class erupted in laughter.

I looked behind me to see a girl's foot outstretched in the little space between each desk. I looked up to see a girl with orange hair in two high ponytails and a smug look on her face as her blue eyes gazed at me. Riona Ninjukiwa. She was Vice President of Ryoma's fan club. She was one of the ones that made fun of me. My face probably matched the blood stain on my old soccer socks after I slid on the wet grass and into a patch of rocks and glass on the side of the field [some guy just passed by and threw a beer bottle on the ground {**A/N: Happened to me once T.T. sorry for interruption**}]. I sighed as I stood up and dusted off my skirt. I picked up my book and walked back to my seat, my sanctuary for now. I slouched in my seat and folded my arms over my desk and rested the right side of my head on my arms so I was looking out the window. Shirabuki continued to pass out books and call up groups much to my thanks. After she finished passing out books there was only 2 minutes left of class [she had trouble finding a few books] so she just let us talk. Nothing special.

"_If your eyesight is so great, then why don't you see me when I'm standing right in front of you?"_

**RIIIIIIIIIIING!!!**

I packed my stuff at a moderate pace so I wouldn't stumble with anything.

"Read chapter 19 for homework!" the history teacher shouted as the students rushed out of class.

I walked to the girls' changing room and changed into my soccer uniform and headed towards the fields to see only the Regulars. The other members of the Girls' Soccer Team would come later.

"Hey Hoshi heard about what happened to you at the Regular's practice! Poor Regulars. Never had a chance." Zora said sympathetically as she placed her left arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah we all know I suck at tennis can we just drop the subject?" I asked as I pouted at my teammates who just grinned.

"Everyone 5 laps around the fields [they're huge man T.T]!" Temari shouted as we all said 'Hai' and started our laps.

"_Run. Run. Run. That's all we do now a days. Run."_

"BYE HOSHI! SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Zora screamed as she ran home.

"Bye Zora!" I shouted as I waved goodbye to her.

I walked to the tennis courts to see the Regulars wrap up practice. Kunimitsu then dismissed everyone so I opened the gate to the tennis course and walked in.

"Hey it's Star-Chan [Hoshi means Star in Japanese]!" Eiji shouted as I waved a 'hi' to the Regulars and walked up to Kunimitsu .

"Onii-San [Hoshi is goanna start addressing Kunimitsu as Onii-San when she talks to him and Aniki when she's talking about him now since I keep switching from Onii-San to Aniki]." I said causing him to look down at me [since he's so tall and I'm small being at only 148cm while he's like 179cm tall].

"Yes Hoshi?" Kunimitsu asked as I grinned.

"You still owe me ice cream." I informed him as he nodded.

"Very well. Let's go once I change back into my uniform." Kunimitsu said as I nodded my head with a smile.

Once Kunimitsu finished changing we went to the ice cream shop. I got a strawberry ice cream cone with rainbow sprinkles while Kunimitsu got a vanilla ice cream cone. We sat down at a park bench and watched people walk by and the sakura trees start to bloom **{A/N**: **I'm not sure whether the sakura trees start to bloom in the fall season but they're goanna bloom in the fall and spring for this story.} **as we both enjoyed out ice cream [Kunimitsu's expression didn't change but I could tell that he enjoyed it since he likes vanilla].

"Onii-San what are you doing next Friday?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"There is a tennis tournament. It's not important, just a fundraiser, but it is still important to win." he told me as my face saddened and I looked at my ice cream.

"Oh, ok." I mumbled as I licked my ice cream.

"Don't worry. I'll try to make it to your recital." Kunimitsu assured me as he ruffled my hair a bit.

His expression never changing while mine became happier.

"Arigatou Onii-San. Even if you only make it to see then ending and don't get to see me perform I'll still be happy that you came." I told him sincerely as I smiled up at him.

"Come on. Let's go home." Kunimitsu said as we headed home.

"HEY WATCH OUT!!!" A voice screamed as I got hit in the back of the head with a tennis ball.

"Sorry…" A small voice apologized as I sighed.

"It's ok…" I assured the two six year olds as they went back to play.

Tennis isn't my thing.


	5. Attempt 5

_Thud_

I lazily cracked open my right eye. It was a beautiful Sunday morning and the sun was shining brightly. It was a comfortable 75 degrees Fahrenheit. The sky was light blue with only a few clouds in sight. The birds sang happily as a calming breezed passed by and slightly moved the grass that I was laying on. I regained my breath as the burning feeling from my lungs started to slowly disappear. Slowly I sat up and felt the breeze kiss my red face that was caused from running about two miles I think. I can't remember. I started running at six in the morning and I'm not sure what time it is now. I forgot my watch in the hallway leading to the main door of the house [to exit]. My guess was it's probably late 7ish or early 8 in the morning. I threw my head back and smiled as I closed my eyes. The breeze really felt good. Nothing could ruin my day of relaxation, nothing I tell you nothing-

"HOSHI!!!!" Tomo screeched as she came running towards me.

Scratch that. Something just ruined my day of relaxation. I cracked my eye open and looked up at Tomo who towered over me [I'm sitting down] with her hands on her hips and Sakuno in tow. A grin was etched on her face which made me curious as to why.

"Hoshi! I'm doing an extra credit project for Citizenship Class [**A/N:I made this up ^^] **and I need you to help me!" Tomo shouted as I blinked.

"Um…I'm kinda busy and-"

"Oh please! All I need if for you to fill out this test! I'm trying to pair/match up people with their soul mates! I've got the Regulars for all sport teams, my Ryoma fan-club, Chess club, Music Club/Band, Anime Club and our homeroom! I've got them all except you. You're the only one from the Regular Soccer team, Music Club/Band and our homeroom who didn't get this sheet! So PLEASSSSSSSE!!" Tomo begged as she held a small packet in her hands.

"Ok, give it here…" I gave in sighing while closing my eyes and extending up my left arm to be handed the paper.

"Thanks! Give it back by next week!!!" Tomo shouted as she and Sakuno retreated to some other place.

I looked down and the paper and read aloud the first question…

"Do you like Ryoma Echizen?" I had this giant sweat drop on the back of my head as I gave the piece of paper a tired look.

"What about me?" a voice from behind asked as I threw up the paper in shock.

I looked up and was about to grab the quiz only to have another hand pluck it out of the air. I bent my head back further to see Ryoma reading the packet Tomo gave me.

"Your doing this too?" Ryoma asked as he quirked up an eyebrow.

"I have problems saying no, ok? Besides it seems sort of fun. I like quizzes or tests like these. They're so fun." I answered as I looked down at my feet.

"How? Just say it. It's not that hard."

"To me it is."

"Made Made Dane." Ryoma replied as he bounced his racket on his left shoulder as a smirk tugged on his lips.

I merely pouted at the much used catch phrase he used almost everyday. I sometimes wonder if he can live a day without saying it. He'd probably go mad or something. I don't know. I stood up and took the packet back from Ryoma's hand.

"Don't 'Made Made Dane' me Ryoma. I know I've got ways to go but so do you, so don't go around saying that to everyone you meet." I huffed as I folded the packet and started to head home.

My house was only a few minutes away from the park I was just at. Kunimitsu and I always used to go their as children to play and hang around the cherry blossom trees.

"Tadaima!" I shouted as I took off my shoes and placed them in their correct place.

"Okaeri!" my mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Okaa-San, do you know where Aniki is?" I asked as I looked around.

"He went fishing with your father my little star child." my mother explained as she smiled at me.

"Ok, I'm going to go take a shower Okaa-San." I told my mother as I walked upstairs towards the bathroom.

I stripped down and took a nice warm shower. Once done I went into my room to put on some clothes [anything you want] and grab my violin case. I looked at the packet and a pen laying on top of my desk and thought that I might as well finish it. I walked over to my desk and sat on the black swivel chair that was in front of my desk. I re-read the first question and wrote down my response [Hey I'm not telling you what I wrote, it's personal -.- ] and continued to fill out the sheet.

_Do you like Tennis?_

**N.O.**

_What's your favorite color [only choose one]_

**Purple**

_Are you single?_

**Yes.**

_What's your favorite food?_

**Fried Fish, Sushi and Chawanmushi**

_What's your favorite plant?_

**Sakura Trees**

Those where only a few of the questions. Some where stupider and others where just sorta plain stupid. But I did finish it. I placed the quiz in my bag and slung my violin case around my shoulder. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see my mom in front of the stove cooking something.

"Okaa-San I'm gonna go out and practice the violin but first I'm gonna go and find Aniki and Otou-San." I announced as my mother smiled as me.

"Ok but here…take your lunch and give this to your Aniki and Otou-San when you find them." my mother told me sweetly as she handed me three bento boxes.

One was white with coal black musical notes dancing around the box and the other was dark blue with lighter blue sakura petals on it. Kunimitsu loves sakura trees just like me. I guess I sorta rubbed off on him a bit since he didn't like Sakura Trees when he was 5 and I was 3. The last one was a pink and white Hello Kitty bento box. It was sorta like a punishment in our family. If you didn't do what you where told [and you got 3 chances] than you'd have to go around with a Hello Kitty bento box for three weeks. My father forgot to take out the trash so now we're stuck with a full garbage can till next Friday which means we'll have to recycle almost everything [as in use food waste as compost for the garden, and try and find uses for other things in the house. We already recycle plastic, aluminum cans, glass and paper]. I nodded my head as I held both bento boxes in my hand and gave my mother a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Okaa-san." I called as I went to put on my shoes.

"Come back before 5!" my mother shouted as I grabbed my keys and wallet.

"Ok!" I shouted back as I exited the house and walked towards the local park [it's a different one from the one I was at earlier].

I wandered around the park till I came across a quiet and peaceful river where I saw two male silhouettes sitting at the edge of the river with a fishing pole in their hands. Across the river where two more males. I think one of them was a monk and the other Ryoma but I wasn't sure. I walked over to the two male silhouettes and tapped one of them on the back with the tip of my shoe. The male turned around to reveal my father.

"Ah Hoshi. What are you doing here?" my father asked as Kunimitsu turned around to face me.

"Okaa-San asked me to bring you guys your lunch." I explained as I handed out the lunches and sat down in between Kunimitsu and my Otou-San while we all ate our lunches which consisted of our favorite.

"ah…a Hello Kitty onigiri. My favorite!" my father exclaimed as he started to chow down on his Hello Kitty meal.

I smiled at my father and started to chow down on my sushi happily as I gently kicked my bare feet in the cool water of the river. We all enjoyed our time together [even though Kunimitsu didn't show it] and Kunimitsu caught some fish, while Otou-San…scared them off. I love my family.

"WATH OUT!!" Someone shouted as a tennis ball hit my in the head causing me to fall into the water since I was bending over the water real close to see the fish.

Once I resurfaced as I looked to see it was the two 6 year olds from yesterday. Once they saw me looking at them they ran for the hills. Literally.

"Sorry!!" they shouted as I sighed.

Tennis isn't my thing.


	6. Attempt 6

"Yume no tsubomi kiraku mabushii sora o aogi. Mune ippai hirogaru yasashii kaori. Kikoeru wa koi no RIZUMU. Kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne." I sang as I played the notes to the song. "Daisuki da yo sasayaitarasekaichuu ni kikoechau kana hazukashikute utsumuiteta watashi no te o tori hashiridasu " I finished as I lowered my violin and smiled softly.

I looked out the large windows of the music classroom to see the Sakura Trees bloom and a few students outside the school enjoying lunch. I looked back down at my old violin and held It up to my chin for another song. Nothing like music during lunch time. I played as soft tune as I swayed to the song slightly. My eyes where closed and a small smile graced my face. I will always and forever love music…and the good thing is Kunimitsu doesn't play an instrument. I hit a bad note. I sighed and put away my violin and looked out the window seeing Kunimitsu with his friends, walking into the school as they finished their lunch. As I child…I did enjoy tennis…I really did, even though I stunk at it. I just kept trying and trying but…people just ruined it for me. They always referred to me as Kunimitsu's younger sister and made comments like 'Your Tezuka's younger sister. Shouldn't you be good at tennis?' or 'I thought Kunimitsu's sister would've been better'. Some said that since my name means 'Star' that I should be the Star of the Tezuka family and be good at everything. That was how I was bullied from kindergarten to 2nd grade. I got so sick of being judged that I started to dislike tennis till I absolutely despised the sport. So…I took up soccer and started to play the violin. Nobody could compare me to my Aniki now since he didn't so those activities and that made me happy. But now I'm being compared to my brother in English class. It's like no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I'll never be as good as my brother. I wish Obaa-San [Grandma] was here still. I just found out this morning that she died and I had been depressed all day. She always cheered me up when I was down with her little quotes of wisdom she picked up over the years…that was my favorite part about her. She wasn't as strict as Oji-Chan [Grandpa] she was more relaxed and carefree. In fact when I think about it, Obaa-San and Oji-Chan are complete opposites…but I guess opposites attract. I looked at my reflection in the window. My light brunette hair was slightly messy and still wet from that incident earlier today at lunch. My chocolate eyes where slightly hidden behind my bangs and my black framed glasses. My thin lips where light pink and slightly parted with a few visible teeth marks from my habit of biting my lips. I didn't think I was that pretty. I mean there are a bunch of other girls in the school who are WAY prettier than me, not to mention smarter. Sometimes…I just wish I was better.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIING**

The sudden noise made me jump and look at the clock. Lunch had just ended and now it was time for 6th period. I gathered up my things and thanked the bell for bringing me out of my depressing thoughts. I then headed to my next class, hoping my friends could cheer me up.

[Soccer Practice]

"Hoshi pay attention!" Temari shouted as the soccer ball that hit my head just bounced to the ground while I rubbed my head and weakly nodded my head.

A small frown was placed on my lips. Apparently my friend's efforts to make me happier where futile…well actually…they didn't even try…they didn't even notice I wasn't happy…no one did…I think I need closer friends-

"Hey Hoshi you ok? You seem a bit sad and space out." Zora asked as the whole Regular Girl's Soccer Team [save for Temari who was instructing the other members of the girls soccer club] came running towards me.

Scratch that. I need closer friends that are in the same grade as me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll be better by tomorrow. I promise." I smiled as Zora gave me a look.

She was about to open her mouth to say something else but was interrupted my Temari.

"Regulars 20 laps around the fields and then 10 around the tennis courts!" Temari shouted as everyone but me groaned and started our laps.

[25 Laps Later]

I took in a deep breath as I continued my jogging. My cheeks where red from all the running and sweat was dripping down my forehead. I had to walk extra careful around the tennis courts since running on solid concrete or anything hard and solid was difficult when wearing cleats [**A/N: Believe me, I play soccer [football] and it's hard to run on hard solid ground like a street**]. My ponytail swayed back and forth as I attempted to catch up with my teammates. I closed my eyes as I ran, already familiar with the court. I soon heard someone next to me causing me to look up and see Zora jogging next to me grinning while the other girls took off.

"Hey Hoshi!" Zora greeted as I nodded in response, to tired to talk. "Temari said that last person to finish the last two laps have to drink some of Inui-Senpai's drink and from the looks of the Boy's Tennis Team it doesn't look to good." Zora said referring to the boys who lay on the ground with paper cups next to their hands causing me to gulp. "Oh! And Temari's goanna read off your diary if your last." Zora said nonchalantly.

This caught my attention.

"Eep!" I shouted as I sprinted full speed around the tennis court.

Zora gripped my arm as I took off and was the first one to finish all the laps.

"Don't touch-!" before I could finish I was knocked to the ground by the other Regulars. "My journal…" I muttered weakly I felt a surge of pain in my right knee.

Everyone stood up as I sat up revealing a bleeding knee. I was breathing heavily along with everyone else and I felt a little light headed from all the running. I coughed a bit as I stood up a caught my breath.

"Hoshi you ok? Your knee is bleeding and your cough sounds bad." Maki said as I covered my bleeding knee with my soccer socks.

"There. All better." I said as I let out another lung rattling cough.

"You sure Tezuka?" Ami and Mai both asked in unison as I nodded my head.

"Just. Need. My. Inhaler." I said in between coughs as my brother appeared in front of me with my inhaler.

I took the purple inhaler and breathed into it. My coughing stopped and I could breath easier.

"Arigato Onii-San." I thanked as I handed him my spare inhaler [he has my spare].

"You never told us you had asthma." Kioko stated as I glanced at my teammates.

"If I told you Temari would restrict how much I play and practice." I answered as I kicked a small pebble I found on the ground in front of me. "Besides you never asked."

"Come on Hoshi. Piggy back ride to the nurse's office." Haruhi said as she bent forward and in a position for me to get on her back.

I reluctantly got on as Haruhi stood up and linked her arms under my knees and headed towards the nurse's office as the other Regulars went back to the field to practice.

"Your light." Haruhi said as she walked inside the school.

"So are you." I replied as we both shared a giggle as we where in front of the infirmary.

Once in the infirmary I sat down on the bed/table thing and rolled down my sock as the nurse came rolling over here with some disinfection wipes and a band-aid.

"Ouch. That looks like it hurts." the nurse said as she wiped away the blood with the disinfected wipe and placed a large band-aid over the wound. "All better. Just don't over do it."

"Arigato." I thanked as me and Haruhi left the infirmary to see everyone packing up.

"Where's everyone going?" Haruhi asked as I looked around.

"Practice is over. That 50 laps was most of the practice basically." Ami explained as she stretched a bit.

"What time is it?" I asked as I glanced around for a clock.

"5:21. Why?" Mai answered as she looked at me rushing to gather my things.

"I'm late!" I shouted as I started to run as fast as I could. "Kunimitsu I'm goanna come home at 8! Tell Okaa-San that, dozo [please]!" I yelled to Kunimitsu as I ran towards my violin class. "Ouch!" I screeched as a tennis ball hit my head.

"Ah! Gomen Tezuka-Chan!" I heard Sakuno exclaim as I continued to run away.

Tennis isn't my thing.


	7. Attempt 7

Sorry if I have written Tezuka [I'm used to calling him that] a little different but I wanted to show that Tezuka has a soft side for his sister and he does smile…just not a lot.

"It'll all be ok my little star." my Okaa-San said as she rubbed my shoulders in an attempt to comfort me. "Just concentrate on your music and everything will be fine. I've heard you and you sound beautiful. You'll be just fine."

"Arigato Okaa-San." I thanked as she smiled and left my room.

I sighed and looked at myself in the full-length mirror in front of me.

My brunette hair was down and slightly curled at the bottom. I wore a crème colored dress that reached my knees and had a light gold color ribbon wrapped around my waist that was four inches wide with two light gold straps around my shoulder to hold up the dress. The dress was tight around the torso and more free and loose for the bottom part of the dress and I also wore a pair of simple light gold half inch simple strap heels. I still had a bandage over the scab that I had gotten a few days ago but you could only see the bottom part of the bandage since the dress covered up the rest of the bandage. As for jewelry I had on my Obaa-San's pearl necklace that she had given to me for my twelfth birthday, a simple silver bracelet on my left hand and my Obaa-San's wedding ring my Oji-San gave me today. He said it was good luck and that m Obaa-San would want me to have it. I felt tears prick my eyes causing me to quickly blink them away. I was wearing makeup and Okaa-San would scold me if it started to wash away. I took in a deep breath and grabbed my violin case that had my brand new violin in it along with my black bridge coat. I exited my room and walked down the stairs to meet my Okaa-San, Otou-San, and Oji-Chan.

"Come on Hoshi. We must not be late." Okaa-San said as we headed into the car.

I nodded my head and looked at everyone's outfit. My Okaa-san wore a long and elegant lavender dress that made her look beautiful and white heels to match. My Otou-San wore a simple black tux while Oji-Chan wore a traditional blue kimono with white rhombus designs from the bottom and fading up. We all got into the car and Otou-San started driving. It was sunset and perfect weather outside. After a few minutes of driving we finally arrived at the spot where the recital was to be held. It was a large area near the river that had sakura trees in full bloom all around the recital area. There where foldable chairs set up in rows for the family members and friends that where to attend the recital, a few tables covered in a crème colored table cloth with food on top of it and a cleared off area that was probably for dancing. In front of the chairs was a small stage with a few chairs and Christmas lights dangling down around the stage.

"I have to go Okaa-San." I told my mother as she nodded her head with a smile and took my jacket.

"Remember it'll all be ok." my mother whispered to me as she stroked my head before leaving to go sit down with my Otou-San and Oji-Chan.

I got to the stage and sat down gazing upon the audience. I saw the Regulars from the soccer team all dressed up and sitting next to each other, happily chatting away while a few waved at me. My parents and Oji-Chan where talking amongst themselves and so where everyone else in the crowd…but no Kunimitsu…The tapping on a music stand caught my attention along with Wishima-Sensei's voice.

"Alright…this is what we've been practicing for a whole year." Wishima-Sensei stated excitedly as a smile graced her thin lips. "Ok remember what you all practiced and take a deep breath, this'll all go smoothly trust me I know what you all can do." Wishima encouraged us as we all smiled at her.

She then turned towards the audience, a smile on her lips and her hands linked together.

"Parents, Family members and Friends…I would like to announce that the End of the Year Recital Concert is about to start." Wishima announced as the audience started to applaud. "First up is Animori, Hikari playing one of his own creations. He is a very bright and is most likely to be famous in the near future. Enjoy." Wishima finished as she walked off the stage while Hikari walked up from his seat to the one in the front of the stage.

He got into position and then he started to play his violin. It was a mixture of high notes placed together into a soft lullaby. It always amazed me how well and creative Hikari was. I always had admired him and I had a small crush on him when I was little but that went away. Soon the song was finished and everyone clapped. Hikari bowed and then walked back to his seat as Wishima walked back on stage.

"Beautiful Hikari. Ok next is Albarn, Maka. Probably one of my most logical students ever." Wishima said as Maka walked up to the chair in the front of the stage. She got into position and then started to play a piece from Bach.

[Thirty Minutes Later]

"Excellent performance Ryo. Next up is Tezuka, Hoshi. The youngest student in this class and a beautiful violinist. She shall be playing 'Skip Turn Step' and she will also sing along." Wishima announced as the audience erupted in applauds as I nervously made my way towards the seat in the front of the stage.

I sat down and got into position. My eyes where scanning the crowd looking for my Onii-San. He hasn't come yet. But I did spot Mizuki and Taro. I sighed and started to play the melodious tune that could be so addicting. A few seconds into the piece I saw Aniki rushing towards the recital area with the Regular Boy's Tennis Team. They all stood in the back as I smiled inside. I closed my eyes for a second and opened my mouth to sing the lyrics.

"Sou dai sareta hare no hino. Ame, atashi ni mimi ushi shite. Shizuka ni...shizuka ni." I sang contently. "Ame no puru unde steppu no hiroshiteru. Kange no stokka to wo mamete awasete karakao. Kasa osuto kimi wa kira kira warau kara. Okucho wa kakikokete demo sora wo mirareru no." I played with the rhythm of the song perfectly, thanks to all the practice I had plus the fact that this was one of my favorite songs ever. "Koukai shiteta natsu no hino. Koko, atashi ni ame ga furutta. Shizuka ni...shizuka ni." I caught a glimpse of Aniki. He had a small smile on his face. This shocked me but I didn't let it get to me…plus I almost messed up. "Ame no puru unde steppu wo hiroshiteru. Gasho no mansion to wo mamete awasete karakao. Kasa ushite kimi wa kuwa kuwa warau kara. Okucho wa te aki ame." I smiled. this was the fun part. "So skiputo, skiputo waraigoewa. Skiputo, skiputo nippi ite, sorami tokete kimi wo terashite." I sang, cautiously watching for mistakes. "So skiputo, skiputo ashi oto wa, skiputo, skiputo nippi ite ame ni hajikete kimi iu rashite." This felt so relaxing and happy. "Ame no puru unde steppu wo...Okucho wa te aki ame...Kange no stokka to wo mamete...Gasho no mansion to wo mamete..." I finished as the audience applauded. I looked at my brother to see his normal expression on his face.

I got up from the seat I was sitting on and went back to my original one.

"Arigato Hoshi. Next is Yamani Shiki. A real quiet and calm girl that can blend in with the music.

Everyone clapped as Shiki went up on stage. I let out a small smile and listened intently to the master piece by Bach.

[Ten Minutes later]

"Thank you Mimi. And now the entire class shall be playing 'Yume No Tsubomi' with Tezuka, Hoshi singing." Wishima announced as the audience applauded while I made my way to the seat in the front.

We all got into position and started to play the childish and fun melody.

"Yume no tsubomi hiraku mabushii sora o aogi. Mune ippai hirogaru yasashii kaori. Kikoeru wa koi no RIZUMU. Kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne. Daisuki da yo sasayaitara. Sekaichuu ni kikoechau kana. Hazukashikute utsumuiteta. Watashi no te o tori hashiridasu." I sang as the audience erupted in applauds one more time.

My class and I all stood up and bowed to the crowd.

"Arigato. Now please, friends and family members, enjoy the after party!" Wishima announced in the microphone as I started to place my violin in it's case and slung it over my shoulder.

"Hoshi! You where AMAZING!" Taro complemented as he hugged me.

"Arigato Taro." I thanked with a blush as my Oji-Chan messed up my hair a bit.

"That's my grandchild! You get your talent from your Obaa-San and Okaa-Chan." my Oji-Chan complimented with a grin as I smiled.

"Eh Onii-Chan what did you think?" I asked my Aniki.

"Very good. All that practice paid off." he answered as I grinned bigger.

"That's our little girl!" Kioko shouted as she and Emiko tackled me in a hug.

"You where really good, Hoshi." Maki said honestly with a small shy smile on her face.

"Hey let's dance!" Zora shouted as she grabbed my hands and dragged to me the dance floor.

I spent about 30 minutes dancing with my teammates to the loud, fun and happy music that blared stereo. I wasn't good at dancing. I mean I was…ok. I could do the simple things. But I couldn't dance as well as other people. Soon a slow dance song came up and Aniki started to teach me how to ballroom dance. We stood a fair distance away from each other. My left hand was on his shoulder while my right hand was intertwined with his left hand while his right hand was on my left shoulder. I kept looking at my feet so that I wouldn't steep on his. He told me what to do and before I knew it I got the hang of it. I was grinning. Aniki always made learning easy and everything seem simple. It's why I always looked up to him.

"Ok. I am going to twirl you Hoshi." Aniki said as I nodded my head.

A few seconds later he twirled me around and let go of my hand. When I stopped spinning I felt someone grab my hand and start dancing with me. I looked up to see Ryoma dancing with me. He still wore his tennis outfit [so did all the Regulars of the Boy's Tennis Club] and was slightly sweaty.

"Hmm…Ryoma?" I asked as we continued dancing.

I was glad Aniki had just taught me how to dance or else I would be stepping all over Ryoma's feet…and I was wearing heels. Trust me…it hurts. Ryoma was a good dancer. Man was he good at everything?

"Never knew you could dance." I stated as he twirled me.

"Neither did I." was his reply as I glanced around to see my Okaa-San, Otou-San, and Oji-Chan huddling next to each other and smiling as they watched me and Ryoma dance.

My teammates where dancing to but spying on me at the same time and Taro looked…jealous.

"Wait…why are you even dancing with me? Wouldn't you…I don't know…rather be somewhere else?" I asked as he dipped me and then brought me back up.

"Yes…but dancing with you is amusing." he replied with a smirk as I cocked up an eyebrow.

"How so-?" I said before I tripped over my two feet and fell into Ryoma's chest.

He then spun me and held my right hand to make it looked like it was planned. Tango music filled my ears and everyone else started to tango to. And it was so simultaneously and in sync.

"When did you learn to tango?" I asked Ryoma as we danced around.

"My Otou-San's friend's daughter taught me against my will." he said as I did a little tango trick with my foot. "And you?"

"Aniki taught me for a 5th grade play." I replied as he nodded his head and spun me.

Fuji then caught my hand and started to dance with me as the music changed to classical.

"Fuji-Senpai, how are you?" I asked as we danced.

"Very good. Arigato." he said as spun me away.

Eiji caught my hands and started to spin around with me like a maniac. Taka did the same thing since he had a tennis racquet in his hands. Oishi was more gentle than the last two and helped me dance since I was dizzy. After dancing we all ate some snacks and danced some more. It was really fun and I enjoyed myself too. I also seem to like Ryoma a little more after tonight. But that doesn't matter…does it? I was brought out of my thoughts when I get bonked in the head with something.

"Ow!" I shouted as I covered the spot where pain had sprouted, with my left hand.

I looked down and glared at the tennis ball that lay in front of me right foot.

"Ah Gomen Hoshi! Are you ok?" I heard Taro shouted as I sighed.

Tennis isn't my thing.


	8. Attempt 8

Ok I realized Ryoma is a bit OC…but I need to give both Ryoma and Hoshi little pushes to realize their emotions for each other! So please…forgive me T.T

* * *

"Oh Tennis Gods! I beg of you! Please spare me!" I shouted as I raised both my hands in the air and sat on my knees on the hard cement grounds of the tennis courts.

"It's not THAT bad Hoshi!" Ami assured me as I got hit in the back of the head with a tennis balls. "Ok…maybe it is…"

I then gave her a look that said 'yes-it-is'. She just chuckled nervously and moved away. I got up and dusted off my white shorts. The Girl's Regular Soccer Team where training with the Boy's Regular Tennis Team. Why? I don't know. I think it's because they hate me. I shivered. Man it was cold out. I mean I could even see my own breath and here I was outside in shorts and a t-shirt for crying out loud [the Regulars showed up at my house and dragged me out half-asleep and still in my PJs]! I rubbed my arms in an attempt to warm up but that proved futile. Maybe if I ran laps I'd warm up. I got up and started to run laps around the school. I just kept going faster and faster till I was out of breath and had a burning feeling in my lungs. My face was slightly red from all the running and I had a slight coughing fit. Once I stopped my coughing I went back to the tennis courts to see everyone was finally here. Ryoma was late so we couldn't start practice till he came.

"Today we will be practicing our aim. First we start with tennis." Aniki announced as we all nodded and went to separate courts.

"Wee…" I said sarcastically as I waved my index finger in the air.

"It's really not that bad Hoshi." Haruhi said as I pouted.

"Yes it is. When your as bad as me it is." I answered with a sigh as I shivered.

I then felt something on top of my head. I looked up to see it was a white jacket and when I picked it off of my head I realized it was Ryoma's Seigaku Tennis Jacket. I looked up to see a somewhat blushing Ryoma pulling his cap down.

"Your cold." was his simple reply as I got what he meant.

"Oh…Arigato Ryoma-Kun." I thanked as he blushed deeper and just walked away as I put on the jacket that was about one size too big…but it fit so nicely and was so warm.

His jacket smelled like Ponta…grape Ponta…my favorite.

"Hey Hoshi get a racquet and let's start to hit these babies!" Zora shouted as she waved a yellow tennis racquet in the air.

I grabbed a spare silver one and walked over towards Zora, Haruhi and Maki. Once I reached them they where smiling and gossiping with each other.

"You guys ok?" I asked a little freaked out as they nodded their heads.

I think the cold was getting to them. I shook it off and got at the baseline of my side. Zora served the ball nicely as I clumsily returned it. That was how it went for a while. We where just rallying. I have to say this is my best. We continued hitting it till the racquet flew out of my hand, causing me to blink owlishly at my empty hands and miss the ball. I heard a bonk and a loud 'Ouch'! I turned my head to see Eiji on his butt rubbing his red forehead as a certain silver tennis racquet laid in front of him.

"You need a tighter grip." a voice from behind said causing me to jump and turn around.

"Huh?" I asked to see Ryoma walking towards me.

"Use the Eastern Grip. It's easier for beginners." he said as he held out his racquet.

"Eastern Grip? What's that?" I asked as Ryoma tossed the racquet on the ground.

"Pick it up." he ordered as I looked at him quizzically but bent down and picked it up anyway. "That's the Eastern Grip. Hold the racquet as if your picking it up off the floor [I hope I got that right]."

"Like this?" I asked as I held the racquet in the same position, only tighter.

"That's it. It should be easier to swing and the racquet won't go flying away." Ryoma explained as I held out the racquet for him to take back, which he did.

"Arigato Ryoma-Kun." I thanked as he blushed a bit but turned around and walked away as he lowered his cap.

I rushed back to Eiji and apologized a million times. After he hugged me and told me I was forgiven and to just call him Eiji I was able to get the racquet back and actually hit some good balls back. I was actually having a good time and…smiling…I never smiled when I played tennis…never. I think I saw Aniki smile too but it quickly went away when Oishi turned to talk to him. It was fun and Zora was trying funny tricks while the other Regulars where having fun…I was actually staring to like the sport again…until…

"Hey isn't that Tezuka's younger sister?" a voice whispered.

"Yeah…but she's not as good as him…in fact she makes a baby's tennis skills look pro." another girl commented in a hush voice.

"I thought she was suppose to be good at tennis…you know being a Tezuka and all…" an almost inaudible voice said as I felt my face heat up.

"Her name means 'Star' right? So shouldn't she be a star at tennis?" another girl commented quietly as my grip tightened.

"Yeah but she's just the opposite!" another voice giggled quietly as I just dropped the racquet and let the ball fly past me.

My bangs covered my red eyes that where a bit wet. My nose felt stuffy and me face felt hotter. Aw man did I feel stupid right now.

"Hey…Hoshi are you alright?" Zora asked as she walked up to the net.

I nodded and wiped away some of my tears that spilled out of my eyes. I felt like a baby.

"Yeah…" I said trying not to have my voice crack. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." my voice cracked as I hurriedly walked past the giggling girls who mocked me.

I didn't make it into the bathroom…heck I didn't even make it inside the school building. Once I was away from the courts I hid behind a bush and brought my knees to my chest and rested my forehead on my knees. I hated this…crying over what a few girls thought of me…I should be more confident with myself but every time I find something that I like about myself, someone has to find a flaw I have. It makes me feel inferior to Aniki and a bunch of other people, the Boy's Regular Tennis Team for instance. It's like I'll never be good enough for anyone…and to think…all this started when I was playing tennis…and actually enjoying it…well…

"I hate tennis…tennis isn't my thing…" I mumbled as I sniffled a bit.

"And why's that?" a male voice asked as I looked up to see Ryoma standing in front of me.

"Tennis makes everything worse." I admitted as Ryoma gestured for me to scotch over.

When I did he sat next to me.

"Tell me about it." he said.

"What? Why?" I asked dumfounded at the boy.

This shocked me. Why would Ryoma, of all people, wanna listen to other people's problems…especially mine. I'm not that special.

"Because…you…well…uh…" is the Ryoma Echizen lost for words? "I can't explain it…so just tell me about your problems…" he muttered as he pulled down his cap to try and hide the pink that had dusted itself on his cheeks.

I blinked once. Twice. Thrice. I opened my mouth. Closed it. Then opened it. Closed it once more. Than finally.

"It all started when I was 4." and so…I told Ryoma Echizen the entire story.

Of why tennis isn't my thing.


	9. Attempt 9

I would like the thanks Different Child and makoko. You two have been given me great comments for the last three chapters that made me just wanna update more! Your good comments put me in a writing spirit! So thank you. Remember for the next few chapters Ryoma was be a bit OOC and show emotions…and blush!

* * *

"So you see? That's why I hate tennis." I finished as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You need to be more confident with yourself." he advised as I sighed.

"Easier said than done. We're talking about me. The girl who people tend to pick out the tiniest flaws…most of them are from Aniki's fan girls." I said as I stretched out my right leg to see the scab had healed a bit.

I was about to bring my hand to it so I could scratch it but Ryoma put his left hand over the scab which made me blush a little. I think he did too.

"Don't scratch it. It'll leave a scar and take longer to heal." he told me as I put my hand in Ryoma's jacket pocket that I still wore.

"Oh. Do you want your jacket back? You must be cold and your face is pink." I stated as Ryoma shook his head and lowered his cap.

His face turned a little darker.

"You can give it back to me tomorrow." he said as I nodded my head.

"Arigato Ryoma-Kun." I thanked once more as he waved his hand.

"Ryoma. Just call me Ryoma. Not Ryoma-Kun." he said as I nodded my head.

"Ok…" I trailed as I looked up at the cloudy early morning sky. "Do you think we should go back to practice?" I asked as Ryoma shook his head.

"We canceled practice when you left. We knew something was wrong with you so we just canceled it." Ryoma stated as I nodded my head.

"Ok…Gomen Ryoma…" I apologized as he looked at me.

"For what?"

"Everything. I bet you wouldn't have to come over here and listen to me talk about my problems if I wasn't such a big baby. I seem to be troublesome to people." I stated sadly with a sigh.

"Don't say that." Ryoma said.

I glanced up at him. He was looking me dead in the eye and he looked very serious. His left hand was still on my knee with the scab. I blinked.

"Your not troublesome. Wanna know troublesome? Then you should meet that girl with the two pigtails that always screams and follows me around." Ryoma said irritably just thinking of her.

"That sounds like Tomo…" I mumbled to myself as I glanced at Ryoma.

"Anyway…just be more confident…and…I'm sure…just don't listen to what other people think and only what the people closest to you think. Ok?" Ryoma counseled as I nodded my head.

"That was sorta deep." I said as Ryoma looked at the ground and removed his hand from my knee.

"Just don't tell anyone. Got it?" Ryoma asked as I nodded my head and got up.

"We should probably go." I suggested as Ryoma got up and walked back to the courts with me with his hands in his pockets.

When we got back to the courts everyone was there and relived to see that I was ok. Aniki engulfed me in a quick hug and then handed me my bag. I noticed that everyone else already had their bag in hand. We all [everyone but me and Ryoma] decided to go to the burger shop to get something to eat and to hang out. After we ordered our food we sat down near each other and ate. I sat down next to Ryoma and ate some French fries while he had a burger and soda. We ate in silence till Ryoma asked me a question.

"Why don't you eat your French fries with ketchup?" he asked as I bit a plain French fry and shrugged.

"In France you don't dip French fries in ketchup. That's rude to the chief. It's saying their food isn't good enough so you need something else to make it taste better…so I guess the habit just stuck." I admitted as I bit another French fry.

"It's weird if you ask me…" Ryoma stated as he sipped his soda.

"Especially when your chased off by the chief because you asked for ketchup." I stated as I cautiously looked around before dipping the French fry in some ketchup that the lady who gave me my fries placed on the try.

"French people are weird [a/n: sorry if your French! I don't mean to offend you!]." Ryoma complimented as I glanced at him.

"We're all weird." I stated while munching on a few fries.

"You've got something…" Ryoma trailed as he gestured to his mouth.

I took a napkin and wiped where he was gesturing but it was apparently still there or I wiped off the wrong spot. A few fatal tries later Ryoma just gave up and took the napkin from my hand and wiped off what I was guessing was a small amount of ketchup near my lip. I thanked him as he muttered a 'douitashimashita [your welcome]'. I saw a few of the Regulars [on both sides] give each other weird happy/sly looks and Fuji had this…scary smile…it scared me. When we all finished eating we headed home to spend the rest of the day however we wanted. I spent mine sleeping…after all…I do deserve it. Being woken up at six in the morning and dragged out of my house half a sleep.

"Owie…" I mumbled into my pillow as the tennis ball that just hit my head bounced on the ground.

I glared out the window to see two small childish figures with tennis racquets running into a house.

"GOMEN!" They both shouted as I fell back into my bed.

Tennis isn't my thing.


	10. Attempt 10

"Oh I've got the whole thing planned out Hoshi! The dress is so beautiful and elegant! The cake, made of the finest ingredients found. Everything will be so beautiful! Sakuno will be the Maid of Honor but don't worry you'll be the Bride's Maid and--HOSHI! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Tomo shouted in my ear as I shot my eyes open and jumped a bit.

Someone then grabbed hold of the collar of my uniform and pulled me back as a car zoomed by me.

"Huh?" I asked as I looked left to right.

The grasp loosen from my collar and turned around to see Ryoma lowering his hand to his cap. He pulled it down as Tomo got hearts in her eyes.

"Made Made-"

"Dane. I know, I know. Arigato Ryoma." I interrupted with a smile as I saw him smirk. "Oh!" I stated as I opened my soccer bag and took out Ryoma's Seigaku jacket that I had folded in my bag.

"Arigato for letting me borrow it yesterday." I said as he took the jacket and stuffed it in his tennis bag.

"Ryoma! Where did you come from?" Tomo asked nervously as she recovered from her love sick moment.

Probably because she thought he heard Tomo's wedding plans with her and Ryoma when they grow up and fall in 'love'. Ryoma replied with a short 'just now' as I crossed the street with everyone else as Tomo and Sakuno went back to their conversation while Ryoma trailed behind.

"What about you Hoshi?" I heard Sakuno quietly asked as I looked back.

"Huh?"

"What's your wedding gonna be like?" Tomo asked as I shrugged.

"I dunno…isn't it too early to get married let alone plan one?" I thought aloud as we reached the gates to school. "What are you two doing at school this early anyways?" I inquired as I turned to face the two of them.

"We have to set up for the meeting tomorrow and get everything set up." Tomo answered with a grin.

"What meeting?" I asked confused.

"The project for Citizenship Class! Remember the form I had you do? Well we got the results so tomorrow your gonna meet your match! It's during 4th and 5th period." Tomo explained as I nodded my head.

"I see…well see you guys in class." I said as I went to change into my Seigaku Soccer Uniform in the Girl's Locker Room.

Once I finished changing I jogged to the soccer field and started on the five warm-up laps Temari had just ordered. We did suicides, and skips. Practice ended so I went to the Girl's Locker room with the other Regulars to take a quick shower and put my uniform back on. I headed into my 1st period class, English, and sat down in my usual seat. A few seconds later Ryoma came over and sat down in his usual seat [which is next to mine]. It wasn't until I over heard someone's conversation till I realized something…

"I Haven't started the Japanese Project yet." I realized aloud causing Ryoma to look at me.

"Oh yeah…" he said as the bell rang signaling 1st period.

Ginomata-Senpai walked into the class with a pile of papers in his hands.

"**Good Morning Class.**" Ginomata-Senpai said as he got a chorus of '**Good Morning**' back [I actually knew what he said ^^] "Test results." Ginomata said as he waved the stack of papers in the air.

A few kids groaned. Ginomata just waved them aside and started passing out papers. He placed my test on my desk. It read '69 see me after class' in red ink as I sighed and banged my head on the table. Oh my, I think I know why he wants to talk to me…

[End Of Class]

"Okay class have a nice day and remember to study for the English Final in two weeks." Ginomata announced as I timidly walked to his desk…with Ryoma behind.

What is Ryoma doing here?

"Hoshi your doing better…but not good enough…so that's why I'm making Ryoma your tutor." Ginomata said with a smile as me and Ryoma's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" we both shouted in unison as we looked at the teacher who just shrunk in his seat a little.

"Ryoma your getting 100's in this class and you speak and write it fluently. You should help your peers. Like Hoshi." Ginomata reasoned as Ryoma merely looked at the door.

"Demo…you said I was getting better…" I threw out as he wagged a finger at me.

"But not good enough…besides what's so bad about a tutor? Especially Ryoma. After all I've heard many girls say how 'delicious' and 'hot' he is and some would even kill to be in your place, as I've heard." he said as Ryoma blushed a bit and gave a disgusted look.

"Then let them kill! I don't want a tutor it makes me feel…stupid…" I admitted as I played with my fingers and looked out the window.

"Well…I also heard that you two are partners for a project in your Japanese class so…Ryoma can tutor you in English a bit while you both do your projects! It's a perfect idea! Now go to your next class you two." Ginomata shooed us out as kids started to pour in the classroom.

Ryoma and I where walking silently down to hall to our gym class. The only noise came from the other kids chatting in the hallway and the sounds the students made as they slammed their lockers shut and made squeaking noises with their shoes.

"Look you don't have to tutor me if you don't want to. I understand." I told Ryoma, breaking the silence.

"No it's okay. Besides we need to start on the project…did you read it yet?" Ryoma asked as I nodded my head.

"Finished it yesterday." I said as we went our separate ways into the locker room to get changed.

Once I changed into my gym uniform I went into the gym room to meet up with my class before we started our next lesson…soccer…I grinned. This was gonna be an easy week. We headed towards the soccer field and on the way there I chatted with Tomo and Sakuno till…

"Owie." I whined as I rubbed the top of my head.

"The tennis balls are out to get you." Ryoma commented as he tossed the tennis ball that just hit my head up and down. "Does this happen everyday?" he inquired as I pouted.

"Not all the time [I personally blame the author]." I said as Ryoma tossed the tennis ball behind his shoulder and continued walking towards the soccer fields.

Tennis isn't my thing.


	11. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

This here is a Profile of the Girl's Regular Soccer Team. I've gotten confused a lot of times [probably since I accidentally put two sets of twins on the team] so I'm posting this up to help me…I'm also gonna be getting rid of the Mikatsu Twins and I'll put a short story for their leaving at the end of this. I'll be posting their replacements instead of them. Also I'm making MAJOR CHANGES THAT ARE IMPORTANT! I'm sorry this has come now but I've realized some flaws in my planning so I am going to be changing a few things. IHere are the school grades.

Elementary: kindergarten-6th

Middle School: 7th-9th

High School: 10th-12th

There…that should work…I'm also changing the ages so they work…so everyone should be a year younger than I originally said…again I am sorry for the inconvenience. This is just the important info like appearance…and other stuff.

* * *

Name: Temari Bushy [Captain]

Age: 15

Year: 3

Hair: Chin length blonde hair in a high ponytail.

Eyes: Caramel

Height: 179 cm

Weight: 56kg

* * *

Name: Aki Sorami [Vice Captain]

Age: 15

Year: 3

Hair: Shoulder length auburn hair in a braid when playing sports or working out.

Eyes: Coffee Brown

Height: 170 cm

Weight: 53.5 kg

* * *

Name: Miso Wasabi [a/n: hey I'm hungry .]

Age: 15

Year: 3

Hair: Silver shoulder length hair in two French braids.

Eyes: Bright Emerald

Height: 170 cm

Weight: 54 kg

* * *

Name: Nunnally Mitsuki [Data Collector/ Training Collector]

Age: 14

Year: 2

Hair: Waist length curly dusty blonde hair in a ponytail when playing soccer.

Eyes: Butterscotch

Height: 165 cm

Weight: 51 kg

* * *

Name: Zora Hikari

Age: 14

Year: 2

Hair: Shoulder length light brown hair with green streaks with a small pigtail on each side of her head.

Eyes: Lime

Height: 169 cm

Weight: 52 kg

* * *

Name: Emiko Washashima

Age: 14

Year: 2

Hair: Shoulder length ginger hair side swept bangs combed to the left, hair usually in high ponytail.

Eyes: Brownie Brown

Height: 167 cm

Weight: 54 kg

* * *

Name: Kioko Washashima

Age: 14

Year: 2

Hair: Shoulder length ginger hair side swept bangs combed to the right, hair usually in low ponytail.

Eyes: Brownie Brown

Height: 167 cm

Weight: 54 kg

* * *

Name: Haruhi Furujoki

Age: 14

Year: 2

Hair: Short choppily cut brown hair.

Eyes: Amber

Height: 179cm

Weight: 53.5 kg

[Remember she was sick a lot as a child so she never got to eat a lot of food and play outside.]

* * *

Name: Maki Ninawashui

Age: 14

Year: 2

Hair: Black hair in a bob and front bangs.

Eyes: Ocean Blue

Height: 164m

Weight: 52kg

* * *

Name: Hoshi Tezuka

Age: 13

Year: 1

Hair: Mid-back length caramel [light brown] hair with side bangs combed to the right.

Eyes: Chocolate Brown

Height: 150 cm

Weight: 48 kg

* * *

"What do you mean you two are moving?" Maki asked Ami and Mai quietly as we all huddled around the two twins.

"Just that…" Mai answered as she casted her topaz eyes to her cleats.

"Our parents got a new job in another part of town so…we're moving…we're going to attend Myonga now…we're gonna join their soccer team." Ami stated as she looked at us with sorry eyes.

"Promise us that you'll make the Regular team." I said as everyone looked at me. "So that way we'll meet again…only this time we'll be playing against each other instead of with." I stated as everyone grinned.

"Yeah! We'll see how you two improved-!"

"-And you'll see how we improved!" Emiko and Kioko both exclaimed as we all grinned.

"So it's decided then." Nunnally stated with a grin as her glasses gave out a small glint.

"Yep! You two better warn Myonga of us." Zora warned as the two grinned.

"We'll miss you all!" both twins exclaimed as they engulfed us in a giant group hug.

"Same!" we all shouted as a car beep interrupted our moment.

"Bye guys." Ami said as she gave everyone one last hug along with Mai.

We then watched the car drive away with two of our teammates.

"Okay girls…meet your new teammates Aki and Miso. Aki is our new Vice Captain since none of you wanted to be Vice Captain." Temari glared as we all whistled a happy tune.

"Nice to meet you all." Aki said with a grin as Miso had her hands on her hips.

"If you make fun of my name I won't hesitate to kick you with a soccer ball." she stated as we all shook our head 'no'. "Good…I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Miso said with a smile as we all smiled in return.

_We may have lost two dear teammates, but in return we have gained two new ones that will create a bond just as strong as the last…_


	12. Attempt 11

Your all lucky I have nothing better to do…I LOVE YOU DIFFERENT CHILD!! T.T YOUR COMMENTS MAKE ME SO HAPPY.

"Okay. Repeat after me. **Hi, my name is…**"

"**Hi, my name is…**" I repeated back slowly as Ryoma nodded his head.

"Good. That's how you say 'Hi, my name is…' in English." Ryoma stated as I nodded my head. "Now finish it off."

"**Hi, my name is Tezuka, Hoshi.**" I said as Ryoma shook his head.

"It's first name then last." he corrected as I nodded my head.

"**Hi, my name is Hoshi Tezuka.**" I said as Ryoma nodded his head.

After school and practice Ryoma came over to my house to help me with my English and to help me write the book report. Ryoma got out a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled something on it.

"Recite the ABC's in English." he ordered as I nodded my head.

"A B C D E F J-"

"No it's G not J. J comes in later."

"G H I J K L N-"

"No it's M then N."

"M N O P Q R S T V-"

"U than V- you know what…" Ryoma sighed as I bit my lip. "Here's a way that might help you." he started as he opened his mouth. "A B C D E F G. H I J K L M N O P. Q R S. T U V. W X. Y and Z. Now I know my ABC's. Next time won't you sing with me?" Ryoma sang. "Now you try."

"A B C D E F G. H I J K L M N O P. Q R S. T U V. W X. Y and Z. Now I know my ABC's. next time won't you sing with me." I sang happily as I grinned. "It worked!" I exclaimed happily as Ryoma smirked.

"You learn better by singing." he stated as I looked at him. "You've improved a lot today." Ryoma complimented as I searched for a book in my bookcase.

"You are a good teacher." I complimented as I picked out a black binder and opened it up to a page.

"What's that?" he asked as I looked up from my binder.

"I got bored reading 'Romeo and Juliet' and I found myself not paying attention most of the time, so I wrote notes on each chapter. I thought it might help do the project." I said as I handed Ryoma the binder.

"Hoshi dear, dinner will be ready soon. Would you like to join us Ryoma?" my Okaa-San asked as she peeked into my room. "We're having Hoshi's favorite, Chawanmushi and Fried Fish [A/N: I love fried fish…I just don't like it when I choke on a fish bone]."

"I don't want to intrude." Ryoma declined politely as Okaa-San waved her hand.

"Non-sense. Besides your tutoring Hoshi here so it's the least we could do." Okaa-San said as Ryoma nodded.

"I'll have to call my parents." Ryoma stated as my Okaa-San nodded her head.

"There's a phone in the kitchen. And Hoshi did you finish you laps? Your brother is going to do them now." Okaa-san reminded me as I stood up.

"I forgot. Arigato Okaa-San." I thanked as I rushed to catch up with Aniki outside.

"Watch out for the-" there was a bang as a thump.

"I'm ok." I shouted as I ran outside and started on my laps with Aniki.

[Ryoma's P.O.V]

Hoshi's Okaa-San merely shook her head.

"Oh that daughter of mine. What am I to do with her?" she asked herself with a slight chuckle. "Arigato again for tutoring our dear Hoshi. She's too stubborn to accept help from other people. I blame her Otou-San for her independence. But it is amusing watching her try her best." she chuckled as she brought her hand to her mouth. "Well…the phone is in the kitchen but there's one down the hall so that you can call your parents." Hoshi's Okaa-San told me as she left Hoshi's room.

I stood up and left Hoshi's room to go and call my parents. I was sort of glad I could stay over since Fried Fish and Chawanmushi where my favorite. I picked up the phone and dialed my house number.

[Hoshi's P.O.V]

"Ne Aniki, Ryoma's staying over for dinner." I informed Aniki as he glanced at me and nodded his head. "I'm getting better at English too. I'm so excited for the test! I think I might actually pass!" I said happily as I saw the corners of Aniki's lips twitch upward a bit before returning to their normal position.

"Keep up the good work." Aniki said as he jogged a head of me and entered the house with me in tow.

I helped Okaa-San set up dinner while Aniki chatted away with Otou-San and Oji-San who were interrogating Ryoma. I chuckled nervously. He was just a friend and tutor so…why would they interrogate him? I shook my head.

"Men…" my Okaa-San giggled next to her as I joined in with her.

Soon it was time to eat dinner. We all had fun and shared jokes. Ryoma chuckled a bit at the stories Okaa-San and Otou-San told him about when I was little and learning tennis and soccer. They also scolded Aniki for making people think they where strict parents. They then scolded Oji-San for making Aniki that way since Oji-San was sorta strict when we where children. It was very fun, dinner. After dinner Ryoma had to go home so I bid him a farewell and went to go take a shower. After my shower I got dressed in my PJs and walked to my bed.

"Eep!" I shouted as I fell to the ground with a thud.

I heard some shuffling in the next room and someone yawn.

"I'm ok!" I shouted as I heard the person lay back in bed while I pouted at the tennis ball.

Tennis isn't my thing.


	13. Attempt 12

It was either have Tomo and Sakuno match Hoshi with Ryoma or Kunimitsu…which one did I pick? I thought it was funny to pair Hoshi with Kunimitsu yet obvious to pair her with Ryoma…which one did I choose?

* * *

"It takes a total of ten minutes to walk from home to school at a normal pace." I said to myself as I glanced at my watch while I walked past the gates to Seigaku. "Hm…never knew that."

"And your just finding this out now?" a voice from behind asked causing me to spin around and come face to face with Ryoma.

"Yes…yes I am." I stated with a grin as Ryoma merely shook his head.

"Girls."

"Boys."

"HO-SHI! PRACTICE TIME! STOP FLIRTING WITH ECHIZEN AND GET YOU BUTT OVER HERE!" Zora shouted causing everyone to look at me and Ryoma.

Both our faces where pink. I spun around and started walking away from Ryoma.

"I wasn't flirting Zora!" I shouted as I ran to the Girl's Locker Room to change quickly before heading out to the field for practice.

Once I reached the field and placed down my stuff I got in a line with the other Regulars as Temari and Aki stood in front of us all. Temari was smiling slightly as Aki smirked.

"Guess what tomorrow is?" Aki asked as I sent her a questioning glance.

"Uh…Wednesday?" I answered unsure as Aki shook her head.

"But today's Tuesday…so doesn't that mean tomorrow's Wednesday?" Zora asked as she scratched her head.

"Well…tomorrow's October 7th…maybe that's what she wants to know." Haruhi answered with a shrug.

"Aniki's Birthday is tomorrow!" I exclaimed. "His gift isn't even ready yet…oh I've been procrastinating. I've got 13 more to do." I thought aloud.

"Actually…Tomorrow there is a tournament during school. We'll leave school at 8:00am, arrive and sign in by 8:30am, and then play soccer matches till 4:30pm." Temari explained as we all nodded our heads in understanding. "First we'll be playing against Hyoutei. Now I know the girl's soccer team there is violent…but don't make that stop you from trying your best." Temari finished as Aki nodded in agreement.

"They're probably gonna try and kick your head off like a soccer ball if you fall to the ground so try and get up as fast as you can…they tried that when I told them I was moving and transferring to Seigaku." Miso stated with her hands on her hip and a pout on her face.

So that's where she got that violent and threatening attitude from [remember how she threatened to kick a soccer ball at us if we made fun of her name?].

"So we'll run 15 laps around the soccer field and then get ready for class." Temari ordered as we all nodded our heads and took off for our laps.

"Hai!" we chorus as we started our laps.

Temari and Aki kept the lead for all the laps [since they're suppose to keep the lead] and made sure we all ran a fair pace. Once the laps where over we changed into our school uniforms and went to class.

I sat in my usual seat for 1st period which was next to Ryoma [why am I even saying this?]. English class was better than usual.

[4th period]

"Now Hoshi please play the following song on the piano. Class pay attention." Musina-Sensei stated as she tapped her music stick on the music stand to catch the class' attention.

I started to play the song, mainly comprised of notes from Middle C to G. It was a simple song that was taught to beginners since it held the main finger keys. My music was cut short when the Music Room door was opened revealing a boy with a clipboard in hand.

"Uh…Echizen Ryoma, Gini Sowa, Ryoma's Fan Club and Tezuka Hoshi. Your needed in the gym for the Citizenship Project you helped with." the boy announced as I glanced at Musina-Sensei who sighed.

"Those who are needed go. Class, free period since I can't teach anything to you guys without Hoshi." Musina-Sensei announced as the rest of the class nodded their head in agreement.

Ryoma, Sowa, all of the girls in the class and I got up and headed to the gym. I chatted with Sowa, a boy who used to be in the same violin class as me but quit since he wanted to play the piano instead. Ryoma's fan club drifted behind and whispered to each other as Ryoma walked ahead of everyone.

"So how's your piano coming along?" I asked Sowa, interested in how he improved.

"It's going good! I can play Bach now! I'm learning that song you suggested. 'Sakura Kiss'. I've got the slow part down but now I'm trying to do the faster version like you played. Your playing always sounds good." Sowa admitted with a slight blush.

"I'll help you then!" I exclaimed happily as I grinned at the blushing boy beside me.

"Really?" he asked as I nodded my head.

"Before school starts. I don't have soccer practice on Monday next week so I'll help you in the music room before school starts and after school till 4:30." I said as I thought about the day I was free.

"Your so nice Hoshi." Sowa complimented as I blushed a bit.

I wasn't used to being complimented by boys my age. Even if it was a simple compliment of 'your nice' or 'your good at music'. I was usually complimented my older people and young kids.

"A-Arigato." I thanked as I walked in the gym.

There where a few tables here and there and a few chairs. There was a stereo with speakers and a cleared off area in the middle of the gym for dancing and a few snacks on the tables that where pushed to the side. Once we entered we where given a few index cards that read 'Conversation Starters'. I was then told to go to Sakuno to get my number. I walked up to my shy friend and smiled at her sweetly.

"Hiya Sakuno." I greeted as she jumped a bit and started to fumble with the papers a bit.

"O-O-Oh. H-H-Hoshi. U-Um y-your number ah…umm…SIX!" Sakuno blurted out as she handed me a name tag with the number six written on it.

"Ah arigato Sakuno." I thanked as I pinned the name tag to my shirt and walked away, unaware of Sakuno's guilty glance.

[Author's View!]

Sakuno watched as Hoshi walked away, unaware of the lie Sakuno had just stuttered out.

"Hey Sakuno did you give her my number?" Tomo asked as she pinned on Hoshi's original number, one.

"H-Hai…" Sakuno stuttered as she handed another Ryoma Fan Girl her pin.

"Great! That means I have Ryoma as my match! Arigato Sakuno!" Tomo thanked her best friend as she skipped towards Ryoma who stood near the window, glaring out the window.

_//Oh what have I done? Why couldn't Tomo let Hoshi be with Ryoma? They both may be clueless to their growing feelings but when they're together everyone can realize how they relax a bit. I've even seen Ryoma blush a bit when he's around her. They're perfect for each other and their test practically matched!// _Sakuno thought to herself as guilt formed over herself while she watched Tomo's real match approach Hoshi.

Hikaru Yokou. She also watched as a stray tennis ball hit Hoshi on the head.

"OW!" Hoshi yelped as she rubbed her injured head.

Sakuno sweatdropped. Tennis wasn't Hoshi's thing.


	14. Attempt 13

I'm sorry. I know it's totally expected for Hoshi to be Ryoma's match but I couldn't resist!

* * *

I grumbled a bit as I rubbed my head and kicked the tennis ball towards the wall.

"Hoshi Tezuka." a male's voice said causing me to spin around to see Hikaru Yokou.

I blinked. There was no way he could be my match, this is Hikaru Yokou we're talking about. The kid who teased me ever since the third grade when I got my braces on. The most conceited guy with an ego as large as Jupiter. One of the riches kids in the school [who reminds you of Atobe Keigo]. The womanizer who even dated a few high school senior girls! The guy with a fan club with girls half way across the world and almost every girl in the school…including a few teachers…that's how he passes most of his classes. He's sorta like Horio since he always boost about himself.

"Ah…so your lucky number six." he said as he sprayed some mouth spray in his mouth.

"Isn't it lucky number seven? And how could I've been matched up with you?" I asked as I stuck out my tongue in disgust.

"Well…we may have more in common than we know. So why not get to know each other?" Hikaru smirked as I grumbled but decided to at least try.

"So what is your favorite food?" I read from the card as I glanced up at Hikaru.

"Seaweed Salad." he answered as I thought about it.

"Seaweed Salad is okaay…[a/n: it's actually sorta good…]" I said as I thought about it. "But I prefer Fried Fish." I answered as he made a face.

"How can you like fish? It's so disgusting. It's for poor people with no taste." he said as I pouted.

"Okaay…uh…favorite color?" I asked as he smiled.

"Purple. It's the color of royalty." He said as I nodded.

"That's my favorite color too…but not for that reason…do you like soccer?" I asked as he laughed.

"That sport is sooo boring…in fact all sports are boring…" he stated as he examined his nails.

"What kind of music do you like?" I asked as I tried my best to smile.

"Oh…pop…I hate classical." he said with a shudder. "I hate the violin and piano more, I mean…those instruments are soo annoying and they sound so ugly." he said as my lips twitched downward.

"Do you have siblings?" I asked as he nodded his head.

"Seven. And your Tezuka-San's Imouto-Chan. You don't even deserve to be his sibling. Heck I think your adopted. Your parents didn't want you so they sent you to the Tezuka's I mean...your not even good at tennis. You suck. Your musical skills suck. Your not a very good artist…I mean your average but nothing special…you're a Regular on the Girl's Soccer Team but that's not very special I mean…anyone can play soccer. You don't look gorgeous…but you do look prettier than a few girls…in fact your quite cute. I might date you even. Feel special I even considered it. Oh did I mention how bad you are at tennis I mean-"

"I think you already mention that." I stated through gritted teeth.

"Well! That was rude! Don't interrupt people! Did your mother teach you your manners? Why I-" he continued his rant as I droned him off.

The music blaring though the stereo and the amount of chatter in the echo bouncing gym made it hard to hear anyone else's conversation save for your own so nobody could hear him criticizing me. I'm trying my best not to slap him. He's just so…ugh.

"Oh it looks like you finally got those train tracks off your teeth and those buck teeth you have seem to have gone away. That's good…I heard your failing English. Hah you must be stupid to be failing a class. I'm smart so I pass all my classes including English…well I did live there for a few years. How can you fail English though? That class is like super easy and-"

"Hey." a voice interrupted Hikaru.

I turned my head to see Ryoma standing there with a ticked off look on his face.

"What? Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone?" Hikaru snapped, obviously ticked off.

"Don't you know it's rude to criticize someone like that right in front of them?" Ryoma asked as Hikaru glared at him. "Besides…I came to tell you there was a mix up. Hoshi your number is actually one not six. Sakuno messed up." Ryoma said as I blinked.

Yay.

"Who is the person with the number one than? Do you know?" I asked as Ryoma raised his hand slightly.

"I should've know…" I muttered to myself as I sighed.

"Who's my match than?" Hikaru inquired frustrated as Ryoma pointed at Tomo.

Hikaru's jaw fell as Ryoma pulled me away from him and towards the window near the exit of the gym. Once we where there I scrunched my face in confusion. Ryoma seemed to notice because he looked at me.

"What?" he asked as I titled my head.

"I just don't see how I could be matched with you." I stated as I looked at him.

Sure Ryoma was cute and a part of me was happy that I was matched with him and I seemed to relax a bit more than usual when I was around him but…we where totally different…right?

"Why do you say that?" he asked as he leaned against the wall while looking for something.

"They don't have Ponta if that's what your looking for." I said as he looked at me shocked. "I looked while Hikaru was telling me all my flaws."

"How'd you-?"

"When your friends with the president of your fan club you pick up a few things, like how your obsessed with Ponta. Besides…I wanted a can of Ponta. My Oji-Chan restricts soda so when he's visiting we have to dump out all the soda which is mainly my stash of Ponta." I said as I scratched the side of my cheek.

"Why?" he asked as I shrugged my shoulder.

"He says I'll get fat and then I won't be able to run anymore or something about that. He's strict. He's the reason Aniki always has you guys run laps." I explained as he nodded his head.

"When I ate over your house…why did you have to run laps?" Ryoma asked me.

"My Oji-Chan is strict. He says that if Aniki and I run laps everyday we'll get better stamina." I said with a shrug as I saw Ryoma nod his head.

"So…what's you favorite food?" Ryoma asked as I blinked.

He was using the cards…and actually trying. I was about to answer when a tennis ball hit my head.

"Where are these coming from?" I asked with a pout as Ryoma chuckled a bit, but quickly covered it up.

Tennis isn't my thing.


	15. Attempt 14

Whenever I start typing up the Birthday Special! I always remember that I have to write another chapter before I can write the Birthday Special! I also kept spelling bus as bush or buss. Also I don't know why but I pictured the Girl's Regular Soccer Team to be aggressive…I don't know why though…but Hoshi needs to get hurt for some events in the future! I also realized, in the middle of writing this, that I was short two players. So here's some info on the two 'new' players. I'm so sorry.

* * *

Name: Ayame Mink

Age: 15

Year: 3

Hair: Platinum Blonde in a messy bun

Eyes: Brown

Height and Weight: Same as Emiko and Kioko

* * *

Name: Hikasa Kotobuki

Age: 14

Year: 2

Hair: Jet Black hair with front bangs, tied in high pony tail that reaches mid-back when playing.

Eyes: Coal grey

Height and Weight: Same as Zora

[Let's pretend both where on vacation and came back today.]

* * *

One word can describe how I feel right now and that word is…Wow. Who knew Ryoma and I had so much in common? We both liked the same foods. The same animal. The same spot at school. The same music [I'm opened minded to anything but Country and Rap]. The same hobby [trying out hot spring bath salts]. He was only a day older than me [yes I was born on Christmas]. We both liked Chemistry [the class]. And more.

"So…tell me why you thought I wouldn't be your match again." Ryoma asked again as I smiled sheepishly.

"Well…you know the first question right? Do you like Ryoma Echizen?" I asked as he nodded his head. "I wrote a no in that space." I said as he blinked.

"And why is that?" he asked as I shrugged.

"I was sorta mad at you that day…and…I don't know…I didn't know you that well and you seemed like a cocky show-off boy with a big ego." I said as I glanced at him. "But now that I know you better…your actually a pretty good guy. Also I thought that since I hated tennis and tennis was practically your life that, that was a big turn off." I finished with a shrug of my shoulder. "Wanna be friends?" I asked suddenly with a grin as Ryoma looked a little taken back.

"Sure." he said as I grinned.

* * *

This was the start of a great friendship that unknown to the two would turn into a blossoming relationship…but shh! Don't tell them! Sorry if it sounds sorta…I don't know…I just don't think Ryoma would be-friend that easily but…it's my story so…boo.

* * *

"OKAY! WE'RE ALL HERE NOW LET'S GET GOING!" Zora shouted as we boarded the bus to the Tokyo Soccer Fields where the Tournament was being held.

I tapped my cleat against the floor of the bus to get off some dirt that was stuck on the bottom of my cleats. I stifled a yawn as I closed my eyes for a quick nap. I was over Ryoma's house yesterday working on our Japanese Project [I don't get why it's about a book written by a English Author and we're doing it in Japanese Class] and English. His Otou-San remarked how it was great that Ryoma finally got a girlfriend to spend time with and it wasn't till half way through Ryoma tutoring me that I realized that Ryoma's Otou-San was referring to me as Ryoma's girlfriend. In response to my sudden outburst Ryoma let out a small chuckle while I just chuckled with him as my cheeks turned pink a bit. I was always more relaxed around Ryoma, if that had happened to me with anyone else I would've freaked out a bit. His scent of Grape Ponta was also relaxing to me. He also has a very cute cat named Karupin that tried to follow me out of the house when I left. I also had dinner over his house and by the time I got back my Okaa-San had interrogated me on what happened and my Otou-San said something about his little girl growing up and that he was getting old while my Oji-Chan chuckled. Aniki just went in his room. And I spent all night…thinking…yeah, so I didn't get a good night sleep.

"We're here!" Hikasa shouted happily as I jumped a bit.

Already? We all exited the bus and signed in. We then walked to our designated field and saw the Hyoutei team stretching. Their uniform was a dark grey soccer jersey with a single white stripe near the sleeve of the jersey, black soccer shorts, black soccer socks and black and white cleats. Most of the girls on the team had short hair and some had scars on their faces. We placed our stuff down near the bench and walked on our side of the field.

"Stretch out thoroughly and then two laps around the field." Temari instructed as we did what was asked for.

After we did what was told Temari and Aki went to the refs to see who would get the ball first and what side of the field we would get. Turns out Hyoutei gets the ball and we get the side that is facing the sun. it was good planning since the sun wasn't that high up as it would be later on in the game. We then got into our positions. I was Center Forward with Kioko and Emiko as my other forwards. Temari, Miso and Aki where our Mid-Fielders, while Maki, Zora and Nunnally where on defense as Haruhi stood in goal. The ref blew his whistle as Hyoutei started to dribble forward.

* * *

[FF]

It was the last quarter with about six minutes left and it was a tie. Hyoutei was getting more aggressive and one of them tried to elbow Miso in the head. She didn't even try to make it look like an accident and when the ref called a fowl she tried to attack the ref. That was a red card right there. Everyone had been tackled, tripped or shoved by Hyoutei. It was like they where fighting instead of playing soccer. I had managed to steal the ball from a Hyoutei player and managed to make a break through to the net. One of the defenders [a big and muscular girl *shudders*] was hot on my tail as I sprinted towards the goal. I was outside the 18 [18 yard point from the goal] when she started to gain speed. I quickly made the shoot into the top right corner of the goal and once I did the defender that was chasing me had tackled me to the ground. The ball went in and Seigaku was now in a one point lead but I think I landed wrong since I heard a big crack and pain shot through my left arm. I bit my lip to hold back a scream as I felt my eyes getting wet. I took a sharp breath and slowly tried to get up. I think everyone else heard the crack because the ref, Temari, Aki and Maki ran towards me.

"Hoshi don't move!" Temari ordered as I obeyed.

Temari kneeled in front of me and slowly brought me up to see that my left forearm was bent a bit…HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN?! I THOUGHT YOUR FOREARM WASN'T SUPPOSE TO BEND!

"Owe!" I shouted as she gingerly touched my arm.

"Oh what to do? What to do?!" Maki shouted as she frantically ran in circles.

"HIKASA! AYAME! GET ON THE FIELD! Maki take Hoshi to the hospital." Temari shouted as both girls got up from the bench and ran to take Maki and my spots as Maki helped me up and lead me to the hospital.

I heard the audience applauded as the players got up from their kneeling position in the field.

* * *

[Hospital]

Screams of pain filled the white halls of the hospital, sending little children to hide behind their mother's legs and other patients to look like they've just seen a ghost. Those screams of pain came from room 173. Where I sat on the check up bed while the doctor tried to bend/snap my broken bone back in place.

"AHH!" I shouted as pain shot through my arm as the doctor finally made my arm straight.

I sniffled a bit as a few tears ran down my eyes. I hiccupped.

"Now for the cast." he said as he started to get the supplies for the cast as I whimpered and gingerly held my hand. "Let me see you arm." he said as I pouted and gave him scared glance causing him to chuckle. "I won't hurt you." he chuckled as I showed him my arm and hiccupped.

He carefully put on the cast [I forgot how they put on a cast] and soon he was done.

"What color cover do you want?" he asked as I pondered this.

"Grey? Or maybe white. Whatever is easier. Wait…can we go with white?" I asked as he nodded his head and put on a second coat of…cast mache.

He then handed me a white sling which I put over my shoulder and placed my left forearm in.

"You'll have to wear a cast for 6 weeks max. Maybe less if your body heals fast enough. Come for another appointment in 2 weeks." the doctor said as he wrote something on a card and handed it to my mother. "No more soccer till I say so. You can attend your soccer practice but only to watch. As for your running. Don't run till I give you to ok. Now your left handed. You want me to write a note to your teacher saying you'll need help taking notes and writing in class?" the doctor asked as I shook my head.

"I'll learn to write with my right hand." I told the doctor as my mother shook her head and asked for the doctor to write the note.

He shook his head and chuckled at my stubbornness and independence as he wrote down the note.

"Kids."

* * *

[After School 4:30pm]

"Aniki!" I waved to my brother with my right hand as I ran towards the tennis courts.

I was still wearing my soccer uniform. Turns out we won thanks to that goal I made.

"NYA~! HOSHI! YOUR ARM!" I heard Eiji scream as all the Regulars looked at my injured arm…especially Aniki.

"What happened?" he asked as he inspected my arm.

"A girl from Hyoutei tackled me down after my last goal." I explained as I shuddered. "I hate doctors." I muttered remembering the pain of trying to snap the bone back in place.

"99% chance someone will ask if she's ok. 11% chance that Ryoma will ask if she's ok." Inui said randomly as Ryoma came towards the little circle the Regulars made around me.

"Hoshi are you ok?" Ryoma asked causing all the Regulars [save for Aniki, and Fuji] to gasp in surprise at the super-rookie's sudden concern.

"Yeah…just a broken bone." I answered as a car beeping was heard. "Ah Aniki we have to go. Ja ne." I said to the Regulars as I turned to leave…only to slip on a tennis ball. "Eep!" I shouted as Ryoma caught me before I feel and hurt myself anymore. "Arigato Ryoma." I thanked as Ryoma nodded while Aniki and I went towards our Okaa-San in the car.

I whimpered a little since the sudden movement sent pain shooting through my arm. Tennis isn't my thing.


	16. Kunimitsu Bithday Special! Attempt 15

I grinned. I attached the last piece of Aniki's present and admiringly looked at my hard work. I have been working on this ever since my 13th birthday and I'm proud to say it looks beautiful. It took me a long time to finish Aniki's present since I have a broken arm but I managed. I looked up at the clock in shock. It was already noon! I got a plastic bag and wrapped it around my cast as I stripped out of my clothes covered in flour and milk as I jumped in the shower. Today was Sunday. We where having Aniki's Birthday party today with the Boy's Regular Tennis Team and the Girl's Regular Soccer Team. After my long and challenging shower I got dressed in a yellow wife beater, rainbow plaid skirt that reached my knees [A/N: From Forever21 aka my favorite store^^], black tights and a black sleeveless hoodie that hugged my torso and ended at my mid-thigh. I didn't feel like wearing sleeves since 1. It was nice outside and 2. I didn't want to try and put my left arm through sleeves. Now I know what your thinking. Wasn't my Aniki's birthday on a Wednesday when you broke your arm? Well yeah…we had cake and sang him happy birthday but we where having a party today on Sunday. Why? Because my Okaa-San wanted to host a party but didn't want it to be on a school day, that's why. I dried my hair and combed it so it was nice and straight. I headed downstairs as I placed the sling over my shoulder and put my arm on it. I slowly but surely help my mother bring the snacks in the living room where Aniki decorated. The only reason he's doing this party is because he knows how much Okaa-San and I love birthday parties. Also because he loves my strawberry birthday party cake I make.

_DING-DONG!_

I heard the doorbell chime as I looked up at Aniki.

"Hoshi, can you get that? I have to change." he said as I nodded my head and went to open the door.

"Hiya!" I greeted as I opened the door to see both Regular Teams standing in front of me.

"Hoshi Kawaii!" Zora complimented as she tried to hug me only to be pulled back by Hikasa.

"Eh Baka, she's hurt." Hikasa reminded Zora who now rubbed the back of her head.

"Eh…Gomen." Zora apologized as I smiled.

"It's ok. Please place your shoes here and follow me!" I exclaimed happily as I lead them into the living room.

It was neatly decorated and there where a bunch of games too. Aniki walked down as everyone placed their present in a small corner. The party was really fun. We all chatted and played fun games and then we went outside to play.

"You guys have a tennis court back here?" Zora asked as I twitched at the sight of the tennis court.

"Bad memories…" I muttered as I heard a ding from the kitchen. "Cake's ready!" I chimed as I skipped in the kitchen.

You see…I can cook and bake really well…it's just…I leave a big mess after and since I couldn't use my left hand the mess got bigger than usual…but I cleaned it all up! I carefully got the pink cake out of the oven and placed it on the counter as I tried to make the icing…which proved futile. I couldn't grip the bowl so when I tried to mix the ingredients I would simply move the bowl in circles. This was gonna be harder than I thought. I pursed my lips as I narrowed my eyes at the bowl of ingredients that needed to be mixed together.

"Need help?" a voice asked as I saw Ryoma leaning against the archway that lead into the hallway with the living room across.

"Iie [No]." I said as I tried to mix it again only to come up with the same result as last

time. "…Okay…maybe a little." I admitted as he walked over to me and held to bowl while mixing the ingredients while I added a few drops of red food dye.

"A pink cake?" Ryoma asked as I glanced at him.

"It's my Special Strawberry Birthday Cake." I answered as I opened a cupboard and tried to reach for some red sprinkles. "Just…a bit…taller…" I muttered as I jumped to try and reach to small bottle of sprinkles.

After a few tried saw a tan and slightly muscular arm reach up and grab the bottle of sprinkled. I blinked and turned my head to see Ryoma holding the bottle of red sugar sprinkles and handing it to me.

"Ah…Arigato." I thanked as I placed the bottle down on the counter. "Now we frost it!" I exclaimed as I took out a rubber scraper [that's what my FACs teacher says it is…she annoys me] and frosted the cake messily.

Ryoma got out the strawberries from the fridge and placed them on the cake for me while I sprinkled the red sprinkled on top of the cake.

"Done!" I exclaimed as I looked at the finish product.

"It looks good. But it doesn't look like those birthday cakes you see at the store." Ryoma commented before he looked shocked as I grinned at him.

"That's what makes it special! It shows that you really took the time to try and make it." I explained as Ryoma sighed in relief.

"Oh…good I thought you where gonna start crying like Sakuno. I make the smallest comment like 'Why are you talking so much' and she starts to cry and run away." Ryoma grumbled the last part as I nervously chuckled.

That does sound like Sakuno. I remember I made her cry when I first met her since I kept forgetting her name and I called her Sakura, Saturday, and Sakiro. I placed the candles on the cake and carefully brought the cake outside as Ryoma carried the forks and plates.

"Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu Aniki [Happy Birthday Big Brother]!" I exclaimed as I set the cake down near the plates.

Okaa-San lit the candles as we all sang happy birthday to Aniki. He blew out the candles and then Okaa-San cut the cake and gave a piece to everyone. We all ate our cake happily while we mingled with each other. I spend most of my time sitting down and talking with Ryoma since everyone else was walking around the backyard and eating and I had to sit down to eat. I was smiling sheepishly at Ryoma who chuckled at the story I had just told him when all of a sudden a flash went off. I blinked and when I turned my head I saw my Okaa-Sana and Fuji standing there with a camera in hand while the Regulars huddled next to them.

"Kawaii." Haruhi complimented as she looked at the picture.

"Oh my little Hoshi is growing up…" My mother said as she placed her hand on her cheek.

"Okaa-San…" I muttered as my cheeks matched the strawberry cake.

"Kunimitsu, why don't you open your presents. It's getting late." my Okaa-San said as she looked at the time.

We all went inside and sat around Aniki as he opened his presents. He got some fishing, camping and mountain climbing things [some people asked me what he liked] that Aniki always liked. He always had a use for those things. Momo got him a joke book saying he need to laugh and smile a bit more. Aniki made him run laps due to that comment. Okaa-San got Aniki that book on World History he's always wanted. Soon all the gifts where unwrapped.

"Well is that it?" Okaa-San asked as she lowered he camera.

"Nope! I hadn't given Aniki my gift yet. Wait here." I said as I ran up towards my room.

I slung the present over my shoulder as I walked down the stairs.

"Gomen. The last ones are a little messy since I could only use one hand." I apologized as I laid the 1,000 origami cranes I folded that where attached by a thin string on Aniki's lap.

Everyone blinked.

"Cranes?" my Okaa-San asked as I nodded my head.

"Remember my 13th Birthday? You told me to make 1,000 paper cranes and give them to someone you like and adore. So I made it and gave it to Aniki." I explained as my Okaa-San chuckled.

"Hoshi…your suppose to do that for someone you like…as in someone you have a crush on." Nunnally clarified as she adjusted her glasses.

"Eh…?" I asked as my eyes widened. "Eh…Gomen Aniki…" I apologized as Aniki shook his head.

"No. I really like it. It's the best gift I ever received." Aniki said seriously [when is he not serious?] as he patted my head. "I'll hang it on the walls in my room." he said as I smiled.

"Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu Aniki!" I exclaimed as I hugged him with my right arm.

"Ah Hoshi!" Maki shouted as a tennis ball fell and bonked me on the head.

"Owie…" I mumbled with a pout as I rubbed my head while everyone [but Ryoma and Aniki] laughed at my childish behavior and unluckiness.

Tennis isn't my thing.

[In Japan when a girl turns 13 she usually make 1,000 paper cranes and give it to a boy she admires as a matchmaking charm]


	17. Attempt 16

Just a little side note. On Thursday, Friday and Saturday Hoshi's mom didn't let her go to school because she wanted Hoshi to rest a few days without having to try and move her arm a lot so she didn't go to school for those three days. Also the tennis ball hitting Hoshi/and or someone else die to Hoshi's lousy tennis skills are all mine! If you end your stories with your OC or character doing that and I found out I will…cry…just putting that out there. Thank you Different Child! See people? She's nice enough to leave a comment/review after every chapter! The world should be nice like her. Than people would be happy and no one would die…due to violence…because people have to die at some point…or life gets boring…that is all…ignore me now…ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

I pursed my lips as I carefully wrote down the words that where written on the board. I had 'forgotten' to bring in the note saying I would need assistance in class for writing so here I was, trying to copy down what the teacher wrote on the board while I also tried to write it faster. I was so caught up in writing that I hadn't noticed time fly by. Soon the bell rang symbolizing the dismissal of class and the beginning of lunch.

"We'll pick up where we left in class tomorrow." the Chemistry teacher shouted through the noise the class made as they left the classroom.

I was slow in packing my bag due to my arm which made me the last one to leave…heck even the teacher left. I reached for my chemistry text book only to have someone else pick it up. I looked up and saw Ryoma packing my bag for me. He also took out two sheets of paper and stuffed them in my planner before placing my planner in my bag. I saw that the two pieces of papers where the notes that we where suppose to take in class today. Once my messenger bag [I switched to messenger bag instead of my usual soccer bag since it would be easier to carry and I didn't have soccer practice] was packed Ryoma slung it over his shoulder.

"Wha-?"

"You need help and your too stubborn to admit it." Ryoma stated as I pouted.

"I don't need help. I'm doing just fine." I argued.

"You do need help. It's so obvious that you where having trouble writing down the notes in class."

"No I didn't. I was perfectly fine."

"You kept pursing your lips while you took the notes. When you purse your lips that usually means your having trouble with something." Ryoma said as I made a face.

"How would you know?" I inquired as I tried to grab my bag back only to have him move back.

"I see you purse your lips a lot in English and you did it at the party when you where trying the mix the frosting." he said as I sighed.

"So what are you gonna do? Follow me around everyday while carrying my bag and helping me write?" I asked sarcastically as he nodded his head.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm gonna do." he said as I paled.

"B-B-But I'm to young too die!" I stuttered as he gave me a confused look. "Your fan girls." I clarified as he shrugged.

"Not my fault."

"They're your fan girls!" I shouted as he shrugged his shoulder and walked out of the classroom with m in tow.

We both sat under a Sakura Tree near the Tennis Courts and Soccer Fields outside where the weather was perfect. Ryoma handed me my bento box from my bag as he got his own out. We ate in silence for a while…well Ryoma ate…I had trouble using the chopsticks before I just gave up and used my hand. Looks like I wouldn't be able to eat the noodles. I picked up an onigiri and bit into it as I watched a few birds fly by.

"Hey Hoshi." Ryoma said as I looked at him while I swallowed the onigiri I was just chewing.

"Hai?" I asked as he looked at me.

"I'm pregnant." he said as I gave him a weird look.

I opened my mouth to say something about he cant get pregnant and he was too young to…uh…yeah…and once I did he stuffed his chopstick that held some noodles in my mouth. I blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Ryoma pulled his chopstick out of my mouth as I looked at him questionably. Did he just feed me some noodles.

"Well look whose here." a voice said causing me to turn my head to see Hikaru towering over me and Ryoma.

I chewed on the noodles and swallowed them. I blinked at Hikaru. I then looked at Ryoma.

"Che. Looks like your having a lovely lunch with your boyfriend eh?" he asked as I blinked.

"Ryoma isn't my-"

"Whatever. I came here to ask you out but seems your already dating this loser. When you want a real man you know where to find me. Good day." Hikaru said as he stuck his nose in the air and waked away with perfect posture.

A few girls swooned as he walked by. So that's why Ryoma stuffed noodles in my mouth. Although the noodles did taste good. And I sorta wouldn't mind if he did that again-GET YOUR MIND TOGETHER HOSHI!

"He talks like a girl…" I commented at how he talked. "And how did you-"

"He was bragging about how he was gonna ask you out when you weren't at school." Ryoma explained as I nodded my head.

"Arigato." I thanked as I bit into my onigiri while he grunted in response.

I was enjoying my lunch when guess what? I'll give you three guesses…if you get them wrong then obviously you haven't been paying attention to anything.

"Owie…" I mumbled as I rubbed the side of my head.

I turned to see about five girls huddled together, about 15 meters away, death glaring at me. One had a pink tennis racquet in their hands. If looks could kill…I felt myself shudder. I also felt something over my shoulder which made the girls' glare intensify…if that was possible. Ryoma why did you think I was cold and put your arms around me? Do you want me to die?

"I hate your fan girls Ryoma." I stated as he nodded in agreement and pulled me a little bit closer towards him.

Tennis wasn't my thing.


	18. Attempt 17

I am no doctor. I think what happened to Hoshi could really happen. I love your comments Different Child! You truley are different than the other people on fanfiction who read this since you actually write stuff for me.

* * *

I took in a deep breath. Ok I can do this. Carefully I peeked my head around the corner to see that the cost was clear. I stepped out of the bush I hid in and walked as fast as I could without my arm hurting to the next bush. I spotted the Tennis Courts and the Regulars. I also spotted angry Girl's Tennis Club members. I took in another deep breath. Happy thoughts Hoshi, happy thoughts. I quickly got out of the bush and walked to the Tennis Courts that the Regulars where practicing on. I closed the door and looked for my bag. Ryoma had left the classroom with my bag so I couldn't go home without it plus it had the music sheet that I was suppose to give Sowa. Some of his fan girls had also threatened me.

"Hosh-!" Eiji was shouted only to be muffled out as I quickly covered his mouth with my right hand.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" I scolded quietly as I looked left and right before releasing my hand from the hyperactive tennis player.

"What are you doing here?" Eiji asked.

"Where's Ryoma?" I asked as Fuji came along.

"Saa he's over there." Fuji pointed as I saw Ryoma practicing with Momo. "Why are you looking for Ryoma anyway?"

"He still has my bag." I answered as I walked over to Ryoma.

"Hoshi? What are you doing here?" Momo asked as I walked up to Ryoma.

"Where is my bag?" I asked as Ryoma gave me a confused look.

"Huh?"

"You left the classroom with my bag before I could get it back." I explained as he bounced a tennis ball up and down.

"Why didn't you wait till practice was over to ask for your bag?" he asked as I pouted.

"I need an early start on my homework since it takes longer for me to write and it has the music sheets that I was suppose to give to Sowa." I explained as Ryoma smirked.

"You just admitted that you need help." he said as he served the ball while I placed my hand on my hip.

"No. I admitted that it takes me a long time to write with my right hand." I corrected him as he scored a point on Momo. "Don't forget I need the music sheet."

"So you need help writing in school." Ryoma said as he returned Momo's Dunk Smash.

"Why are you so persistent in trying to help me?" I asked aggravated.

"Because you need it." was his simple reply as he got an ace serve.

"What if it was Tomo who needed help?" I asked.

"I'd leave her alone." he said as I pouted.

"So why would you…"

"Because you I can actually stand. And we're friends remember?" he asked with a smirk tugged on his lips.

"Well…I give up…just tell me where my bag is." I said.

"No." he answered causing me to pout.

"Come on Ryoma, your fan club wants to kill me already. Can't you be nice?" I asked as I pouted.

"No." he said as I huffed and crossed my right arm over my chest which was a bit awkward.

"Fine be that way. I'm gonna go get a drink." I said while I spun on my heel only to bump into Inui. "Eh?"

"Here you go Hoshi. This should satisfy your quench." Inui said as he held a glass with some weird blue liquid in it.

"I like blue drinks." I said as I took the glass from his hand. "Arigato Inui-Senpai." I thanked as I think I heard him say a 'No, thank you'.

I brought the glass towards my mouth and tilted the glass so the contents slid into my mouth, ignoring the loud pleads and shouts of 'NO'. I instantly spit out the drink once it reached my mouth and stuck out my tongue.

"Inui-Senpai what's in this?" I asked as I looked at the liquid in the glass.

"Nothing you need to know." he answered mysteriously as I coughed a bit.

"Inui don't give those drinks to my Imouto-San. It might contain cherries." Aniki said as he noticed my heavy breathing. "There are no cherries in that, right?"

"Only about 1/10 of the mixture was cherries. Why?" Inui asked as my brother sighed and went looking for my inhaler.

I started to cough really bad and loud. My breathing was continuing to get heavy and my chest tightened. Aniki tossed me my inhaler which I clumsily caught. I shook the inhaler and shakily brought the inhaler in front of my mouth and started to spray the continents into my mouth as I took deep breaths and holding my breath for a few seconds as Aniki rubbed my back. Soon I was coughing and my small asthma attack ceased.

"Inui 10 laps." Aniki ordered as I shook my head.

"It's ok Aniki. He didn't know." I stated as I handed him back the spare inhaler. "I'm gonna get a drink of water." I informed him as I walked to the water fountain.

Once I reached the water fountain I took a quick sip of water and sighed in content.

"You ok?" Ryoma asked from behind as I turned to face him.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. It's been worse." I assured him as he got a drink of water.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he stood up and wiped his mouth.

"I went to the hospital when I was four because of a cherry." I said with a shrug.

"What happened?"

"Aniki gave me a cherry from the backyard when I was little and when I ate it I got an asthma attack. I stopped breathing for five minutes but when I got to the hospital they managed to save me." I shrugged. "Okaa-San told me that the whole time I was in the hospital Aniki would always run and play tennis. He barley ate, drank or slept and he always begged to go to the hospital to see me." I said with a smile. "Aniki really cares about me…and that's why I always try to do things on my own and why I'm so stubborn…I don't want to worry Aniki…and on Wednesday when I came to the end of practice with a broken arm…I could tell Aniki was worried…he had that look in his eyes that if you look really hard you could see his worry…Well I got to go. I still have to help Sowa with his piano. See you after practice Ryoma." I said as I walked towards the entrance of the school.

"Ow!" I shouted as I rubbed the spot on my head where I was attacked by five tennis balls.

I looked up to see five girls with tennis racquets and looks that could kill glaring at me. I swallowed nervously as Ryoma put his arm around my shoulder and walked me to the music room.

"I'm your body guard." was all he said as the girls kept glaring but slowly walked back towards the court.

Tennis isn't my thing.


	19. Attempt 18

Different Child, Makoko, 8yume oh my! You three left comments! I'm happy *grins*. Enjoy! Also sorry if this is crappy…I got my 9th grade schedule today and I found out I messed up in choosing my classes…I accidentally chose French 1 instead of 2...well…at least I'll get an A. Ryoma is a bit OCC so I apologize like…a lot. Inspiration from all the rainy weather I'm getting here. It's been one rainy summer so far.

* * *

"Oh it's raining outside." I stated the obvious as I watched the rain drops fall down on the ground.

"Oh yeah…" was Ryoma's reply as he continued to write down the notes.

I felt bad for Ryoma. Today there was a bunch of notes to take and I felt bad that Ryoma had to write them over twice and during lunch he started to copy his own notes on a different sheet for me. I fed him while he did that. He as against it at first but after my awesome persuasive superpowers [and the fact that I said he'd never be able to eat if he was copying notes during lunch] he caved in. Ryoma looked up at me with a questionable look.

"What?" he asked as I arched an eyebrow out.

"Huh?"

"You where pouting while looking at me." Ryoma stated as I blinked.

"I was?"

"Hai." he answered as I shrugged.

"I just don't like how you've been overworked today with all the note taking." I stated clearly with a shrug. "And do you want to kill me? I mean I've been getting glared to death all day today and when you went to the bathroom some girls walked up to me and threatened to hurt me because I was 'working their poor Ryoma-Kun to death like some sort of slave while I sat on my lazy ass and did nothing'." I imitated earning a chuckle from Ryoma.

"Here I'm done." he said as he handed me the last paper of the notes.

"Arigato. I seriously owe you one." I thanked as he shrugged his shoulders and started on homework.

It was a free-period in History today so that was good. All of a saddened I had to go. There was only a few minutes to class left so I held it in and would go after school. I played with my hair as I looked out the window to see the rain fall from the sky. Finally the bell rang. I slung my bag over my shoulder and looked at Ryoma.

"Hey Ryoma I'm going to the bathroom." I informed him as I saw him nod his head. "You can head home, I've got an umbrella so I'll be fine. See you tomorrow." I said as I left for the Girl's Room.

Once inside I went to one of the stalls and…did my business. I then got out and washed my hand [since the other is in a cast but don't worry! It isn't dirty.] in the sink with some purple soap. I then dried my hand with one of those hand dryer things and was about to leave only to bump into one of the girls who attacked me with tennis balls a few days ago. The rest of her friends where behind her.

"Ah. Hello Azula so nice to see you." I friendly greeted the Vice President of Ryoma's Fan Club.

"Cut the sweet talk Hoshi. You have been working Ryoma like a slave today and we don't appreciate that." Azula sneered as she pointed her finger at my chest.

"And I saw you feeding him during lunch." Aminu, one of Azula's followers, snapped as the others nodded in agreement.

"I know and I feel really bad for that." I apologized as Azula grabbed my ponytail.

"Oh yeah? Well we're gonna teach you a lesson just to be sure." she growled as Nika, another follower, make a snipping noise with a pair of scissors.

Azula pulled at my ponytail, causing me to fall on all fours. She then pulled my ponytail up and I heard a snipping noise. I felt the grip on my hair being release and then strands of long brown hair fell down on the ground. Eri, another follower, grabbed my bag and took out the black umbrella that my mother had put in there. She tossed me back my bag while tossing the black umbrella to Azula.

"Thanks. I forgot my umbrella." Azula said as she left the bathroom with her friends.

I sighed as I looked at the scattered strands of hair on the floor. I used my right hand to sweep the hair into a pile and then threw it in the trash. Didn't want to give the student who was to clean the bathroom anymore trouble [a/n: in Japan the kids clean up after school right?]. I then stood up and washed my hand again. I looked at my self in the mirror. I raised my hand to my head and took out the rubber band that held my hair up. My hair fell straight just below my chin. I sighed. Okaa-San was gonna scold me. I exited the bathroom and headed outside only to see the rain had picked up and was pouring hard.

"Maybe if I wait…it'll lighten up." I assured myself as I looked up at the grey clouds.

"What happened to your hair?" Ryoma's voice came as snapped my head to see him leaning against a wall with shocked eyes.

"Oh this? I uh…well you see…I tripped…"

"Uh."

"And uh…oh yeah and…I…um…" oh soccer balls! I don't have an excuse and Ryoma's giving me a look that says yeah-right. "Lovely weather…?" I chuckled nervously as he held some of my now short hair in his hand, almost stroking my cheek.

"Really. What happened?" he asked as I sighed.

"Some people came up to me when I was about to leave the bathroom and they cut my hair." I answered quickly, not wanting to get into details.

"Who?" Ryoma asked.

"Some girls from your fan club. And now if you're a nice friend or really care about me you'll be all 'I'll get out of your life then. You'll be safer without me. I'll leave and it'll be like I never existed. I promised that this wouldn't happen to you. I'm sorry'." I mocked as I looked up at him.

"Where'd you get that from?" Ryoma asked as I shrugged.

"Some book called _New Moon_." I shrugged. "I gave up reading it a few pages after Belle's emo stage."

[A/N: Sorry if you like The Twilight Series but that's what happened to me]

"Well guess what." Ryoma said as I shrugged.

"What?"

"I'm selfish." he whispered in my ear as he took out his umbrella. "Come on. I know you don't have an umbrella. Azula stole it."

"How did you-"

"I saw her leaving the school with a black umbrella that had your name on the handle." he said as I got under the umbrella with him.

I had to stand close with Ryoma to keep from getting wet. It was a silent walk home. The only sound came from the sounds of the rain falling on the wet and glowing street and sidewalk. It was something about the rain that gave the road a glow that just made me stare at it.

"What are you looking at?" Ryoma inquired as I looked at him.

"Doesn't the rain just give the road a beautiful glow?" I asked as I looked up at Ryoma.

"Now that you mention it…" Ryoma trailed as we just stopped walking and looked at the street.

It wasn't until a car passed by that we snapped out of our gaze at the road and continued walking. Ryoma walked me up to the front door of my house. I turned towards him with a grin.

"Arigato Ryoma. I really owe you." I said as he merely waved his hand.

"No problem." he said as I bit my lip.

I was a little taller than him now since I was at the top of the front steps while he was just one step below me. I bent down slightly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. His cheeks turned red and I'm sure mine did too.

"Arigato again Ryoma." I thanked as I opened the door. "See you tomorrow." and with that I was in my house.

I leaned against the door and let out a small sigh. I can't believe I did that.

"Tadaima!" I shouted as I took off my shoes and walked into the kitchen.

"Okaeri." I heard my mother shout.

I walked into the kitchen and then heard a shrill scream. I jumped in shock causing me to bump into the wall and a tennis ball to fall and hit me in the head.

"Ow." I mumbled as I looked at my Okaa-San's shocked face.

"What happened?" Aniki asked as he rushed in the room.

His eyes widened when he saw me.

"DON'T WORRY HUNNY I'M COMING!" My Otou-San shouted as he slid into the room with a baseball bat in his hand and a football helmet on his head.

"My head…" I mumbled to myself as I rubbed the sore spot where the tennis ball attacked me.

Tennis isn't my thing.


	20. Attempt 19

Sorry these are coming out slower but I think I just drained out all my ideas. This is a filler chapter and in the next chapter I might take off Hoshi's cast. All depends on inspiration.

* * *

"…So…there's no bad guy I can beat up and raise up my pride as the head of this family?" Otou-San asked sadly as he lowered the bat.

"Gomen Otou-San demo, iie [iie means no]…there's no bad guy." I apologized to my Otou-San as he pouted. [a/n: that sentence means 'Sorry Father but, no…there's no bad guy' unless my Japanese is wrong]

"Aw…" he said as he dragged his feet out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Hoshi dear, what happened to you hair?" Okaa-San asked as she walked up to me and held a few pieces of my hair like Ryoma did.

"Some girls decided to give me a haircut." I answered as I twiddled with my thumbs. "Besides now my hair won't get in the way when I play soccer."

"Ok…after dinner I'll fix up your hair. Looks like they just grabbed your ponytail and snipped your hair off." Okaa-San said.

If this was an anime I'd have this giant sweat drop on the back of my head. I nodded my head and went upstairs into my room to finish off my reading for Chemistry.

[Next Morning!]

"H-Hoshi! Your hair!" Sakuno stuttered once I arrived in English Class.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I cut it. Like it?" I asked with a grin as she eyed my hair.

Okaa-San gave it a little trim last night after dinner so that my hair was even. My hair fell down to the middle of my neck and I still had my side bangs. Okaa-San said the new hair cut reminded her of when I was little and always had short hair. She then started to cry saying how her little girl was growing up. I chuckled nervously at the memory.

"Well you do look a bit cuter with shorter hair Hoshi…but not cute enough to win my Ryoma-Kun!" Tomo exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

I think she just turned the compliment into an insult.

"Ryoma-Kun!" a group of girls chorused as Ryoma came into the classroom.

Once he laid his eyes on me he blushed a bit. I turned my gaze towards the window as I blushed a bit too. I was still questioning myself about why I kissed Ryoma on the cheek last night. Things are gonna be awkward today.

"Ok class settle down and get in your seats." Ginomata-Sensei said as I slowly made my way to my seat. "Today we will learn about verbs."

[After School]

Today had been weird. Ryoma and I haven't said anything to each other except for the occasional 'Gomen', 'Arigato' or 'So…'. Yeah. Some girls where happy that we where talking though, while others where worried. Mainly the Girl's Regular Soccer Team who'd pass by me and Ryoma to see us not talking like they'd usually see us do when they passed by. Ryoma had tennis practice today so I decided to go to the soccer field and borrow a soccer ball. So here I am. Walking around the school while juggling a soccer ball with my feet, thigh, chest, and head. I was on a streak of 55 continuous juggling [and this took a lot of practice].

"**57, 58, 59, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 66, 67, 68, 69, 70, 71, 72-**" I then bumped into someone and dropped the ball on the ground. "Ah Gomen." I apologized to see Ryoma. "Eh…how's tennis?"

"You where counting in English." Ryoma pointed out.

"Yeah…it's good practice and it's sorta easy." I explained as I rubbed the back of my neck.

It was silent after that. An uncomfortable silence that made me twiddle my thumbs while I moved the soccer ball with my foot back and forth. I bit my lip and looked at my feet.

"Look Ryoma about yesterday I'm-"

"Don't be." Ryoma finished for me as I looked up at him to see him rubbing the back of his neck as a small blush crawled over his cheeks. "It's ok. It's just I didn't expect it…took me by surprise."

"Gomen…" I apologized as he gently punched my forehead.

"I said don't be." he repeated with a smirk as I rubbed my forehead.

"Ok then…so…tennis…" I started as he nodded.

"You've gotten better at English." Ryoma said as I grinned.

"That's cus I have such a great tutor. And I pick things up fast when I'm interested in it."

"I thought you hated English." Ryoma said as we walked back to the courts.

"Yeah…but you made it fun."

"How so?"

"I dunno…you just do."

"RYOMA! 25 LAPS!" Aniki shouted as we reached the courts causing me to giggle.

"Gomen…" I mumbled as Ryoma gave me a small grin.

"No problem." and with that he started his laps.

"EH?! LOLITA-CHAN! YOUR HAIR!" I heard Eiji shout causing me to look behind me to see if he was talking to someone else.

I looked up to see he was pointing at me. Soon all the Regulars [save for Aniki] where huddled around me.

"You cut your hair?"

"Yesterday after school around 3:04pm Azula, Aminu, Nika and Eri had followed Hoshi to the bathroom and then cut her hair and stole her umbrella." Inui read from his notebook.

"Lolita-Chan's being bullied?" Eiji asked as I shook my head and held my hand in front of me [still in the cast remember?]

"No. it's not like that." I defended myself.

"REGULARS! 25 LAPS!" I heard Aniki shout from 2 courts away.

The Regulars sighed and then ran away but not before complimenting on how I looked cuter. I think I prefer long hair. It's more fun to play with. I turned to walk away only to get hit in the head by a tennis ball.

"Ah Gomen Hoshi! I didn't see you there! I guess my 2 years of tennis experience was too good for you to dodge." I heard Horio shout.

He just turned his apology into something to gloat about. What's with people and turning their nice sayings into something else when directed towards me [remember Tomo's compliment].

"It's ok." I mumbled as I left the courts and continued playing with the soccer ball.

Tennis isn't my thing.


	21. Attempt 20

Hoshi Tezuka: Quizilla people are nice to. KingdomKrown and PrincessJulie345 commented which made Tara one happy camper. Also a lot of people commented on Tara's story on FanFiction. You will be named in the next one.

Ryoma Echizen: Only two? Che. Made Made Dane. She has to make a better story if she wants more replies and better views.

Hoshi: Ryoma! Be nice!

Ryoma: Whatever.

Tara: You make me cry! And after all the nice things I've done and am doing for you!

Ryoma: Like what?

Tara: I created Hoshi so that you could be happy and smile instead of smirk and actually find love! This is the thanks I get? A 'Made Made Dane'?!?

Ryoma: Just type the story up.

Hoshi: Ryoma! Be nice! Gomen Tara.

Tara: *sniffle* I like Hoshi better. Oh and sorry if this is short....for some reason it's 990 something words...that's including this thing up here. no inspiration just a filler. It might take some time to update since i'm gonna start updating on the other stories i have on Quizilla. but fear not! I'll try to get new ideas and I promise that the next chapter Hoshi will get her cast of.

* * *

"Hm…Tezuka was acting a bit more strict during practice for some reason." Eiji recalled as he scratched his head while I gave him his water bottle.

"He made me run a bunch of laps for no reason." Ryoma panted after he finished the last 30 laps Aniki gave him as I handed Ryoma a white towel and his water bottle.

"Maybe because he thought you and Lolita-Chan made-out." Eiji teased as I felt my cheeks heat up.

I couldn't tell if Ryoma was blushing since his cheeks where red from running but it looked like it from the way his pulled his cap down.

"Baka Eiji." I heard Ryoma mumbled as I sighed.

"Aniki's gonna make you run laps for saying that." I warned the acrobatic tennis player as I tried to control my blush.

"Eiji! 25 laps before you leave!" Aniki shouted as Eiji whined but sped off when he saw Inui hold up a glass of green…goo.

"Love Is in the air! I wish I was young." Momo said as he put his hands on Ryoma and my shoulder.

"Your only a year older than us Momo-Senpai." I answered as he merely shrugged his shoulder.

"But you two make such a cute couple." Momo complimented.

"I agree." Fuji smiled as he walked up to us.

"Momo! Fuji! 25 laps!" Aniki shouted as Fuji smiled and started his laps while Momo started to complain.

"87% they both have a crush on each other." Inui said as he wrote something in his notebook.

"Inui-Senpai…" I mumbled as I fiddled with my fingers.

"97% they both have a crush on each other." Inui confirmed as he walked around while scribbling in his notebook.

"Ryoma and Hoshi dating…Kawaii." Fuji complimented as he ran by.

"We gotta go." Ryoma said while tugging down his cap and grabbing my wrist.

"I'll see you at home Aniki!" I shouted as I watched Aniki nod his head before packing up his stuff.

"So we just have to print up the report and glue everything to the board." I summed up as Ryoma nodded his head.

"Yeah…" he agreed silently as he watched me balance myself on the edge of the sidewalk. "Having fun?" he smirked as I grinned.

"Yep." I said as we made it to Ryoma's house.

We entered his house to be greeted by his cat Karupin who jumped into my arms and purred.

"Ryoma, Karupin is just so kawaii!" I squealed as I petted the adorable cat.

"He likes you." Ryoma stated as he noticed how much Karupin was purring.

"Really?" I asked as I scratched Karupin behind his ear before setting him down.

"AH! You have returned! You must be his girlfriend. A report doesn't take that long!" Ryoma's Otou-San announced as he slid in front of me and Ryoma.

"I'm tutoring her in English and we just have to put stuff together." Ryoma informed his Otou-San angrily as he tugged on my wrist.

"Ok. But if I catch you two making-out…" his Otou-San sang as he eyed the two of us who blushed like a chili pepper.

"Bye." Ryoma said as he dragged me to his room.

"Ok. So I have the USB adapter [I forgot what it's called…I need to get one though] with the report saved on it." I said as I handed Ryoma the USB thingy. "It's the document that's saved as 'Report'." I told him as he plugged the USB thing in his computer and started to print out the report.

"What are nouns?" Ryoma asked as I sat on his bed.

The tutoring has now begun…well…today's lesson had begun.

[AFTER THE TUTORING!]

"So **sun** and **son **are one of those words that are pronounced the same but spelled differently?" I asked Ryoma as I walked down the stairs with him in tow.

"Yep. **sun** means sun and **son **means son." Ryoma informed me as I nodded my head.

"Ok. See you tomorrow-" just then a tennis ball hit me square in the forehead causing me to fall backwards.

Ryoma caught me and helped me to my feet before he glared at his Otou-San.

"Hey old man what was that for? You hit her in the head with a tennis ball." Ryoma asked aggravated as he glared at his Otou-San who bounced an old wooden racquet on his shoulder.

"What? No good-bye kiss for the girl?" his Otou-San asked as I blushed a bit while Ryoma lowered his cap.

I think he was blushing too.

"Urusai [Your noisy or shut up]." Ryoma snapped angrily as Karupin rubbed his head against my feet.

"I think you're the only sane male in this household right now Karupin." I cooed as I eyed the two who where glaring at each other causing me to roll my eyes but pout once I saw the tennis ball that lay in front of me.

Tennis isn't my thing.


	22. Attempt 21

Last one for a while. Ok thank you…

FanFiction:

Different Child

konahagrl432

kikumalu01

Dancing-With-The-Devil

FALLING-ANGEL24 [And be patient but the next chapter won't come for a while. I have other stories too ya know]

makoko

Beast's Harlot

frowninggivesyouwrinkles

Quizilla:

PrincessJulie345

KingdomKrown

trixiepino824

Tara: Take that Ryoma! People do love me!

Ryoma: Che. Made Made Dane.

Tara: Sorry this took so long. On Friday I went to Foxwoods. 4th of July I had family over and today I was at the beach with family and I have a slight sunburn. So much fillers. Next one won't be up for a while in case you miss read the thing up there.

* * *

_BZZZZZZ!! _[Tara's lame attempt at buzzing saw noise]

"Ok Hoshi…you can open your eyes now." the doctor said as I heard a crack.

I peeked open my eye to see the doctor slowly removing my cast from my arm and then holding it. He pressed down where my bone was once broken and then started pressing around the once broken spot.

"Ok. Your arm is good as new. You can continue with your sports and running. Just take it easy for the first few days ok? You haven't exercised in a while due to your arm so I suggest that you run a good pace for a few days until your body is used to exercising. Push it too much and you might get an asthma attack," the doctor said as I scratched my arm.

"Finally." I sighed in relief as the doctor and my Okaa-San chuckled at me. "I'm free!" I shouted as I exited the examination room causing quite a few people to look at me.

"Hoshi go in the car. You have 30 minutes of school left so you go finish that and then you can go to soccer practice." Okaa-San said as she put her hand on my shoulder and led me to the car.

[After School Time!]

"Hoshi! Take it easy! You might have an asthma attack if you push it!" I heard Temari shout from the Tennis Courts causing me to slow down.

"Geez Star. Take it easy. What's the rush?" Zora asked as she ruffled my hair a bit.

"I hadn't been able to run for 4 weeks. I usually run everyday so I almost went crazy." I explained as Zora patted my head.

"Your hair is hard. Did you use gel?" she asked as I fell on the green grass after completing my laps.

"I thought it was shampoo!" I defended myself with a pout as the Regulars giggled at me.

"Practice is over." Temari said as she walked by us with a small blush on her cheeks.

We all nodded but sent each other suspicious glances before heading to the changing room.

"I've never got to say this…" Aki trailed as she looked at me with a grin. "But it's nice to see you again Hoshi."

"Likewise." I said with a grin.

"Wait…you two know each other?!" Zora exclaimed as she pointed to me and Aki.

"We went to the same school together and where both on the Regular's Soccer Team." Aki said as they all looked at me.

"What was your previous school?" Haruhi asked as the others nodded in agreement, all wanting to know.

"Nykagau Gakuen." I answered simply as they all gasped and left their mouth wide open.

"T-T-That school had the BEST soccer team. It's like Seigaku with tennis" Kioko exclaimed as Maki gave me a confused look.

"Why did you transfer here?" Maki asked me and Aki.

"My parents wanted me and Aniki in the same school. Tennis is important to Aniki so I said I'd transfer to Seigaku."

"There where too many people on the team at Nykagau so I just transferred." Aki shrugged as we made it to the changing room.

Everyone then started to talk about their hair and which hairstyle everyone would look good in. once we finished changing we exited the Changing Room and still talked about hair…well they did…I just listened.

"Ya know…you'd look good in braids Hoshi." Miso commented as she held a few strands of my hair. "You just need longer hair again."

"Maybe French braids…" Aki agreed as she eyed my hair.

"Oi Ryoma!" I heard Zora shout while waving her arms in the air.

"Do you think Hoshi would look cute in braids?!?!" Emiko and Kioko asked in unison as Ryoma lowered his cap and walked away with a slight blush.

"99.99% Ryoma agrees that Hoshi looks cute in braids." I heard Nunnally and Inui state in unison as I blushed and tried to walk away from the group.

"Aw Lolita-Chan is blushing Nya~!" I heard Eiji shout as I walked next to Aniki.

"Ryoma and Hoshi sitting in a tree~!" I heard Eiji and Momo sing as my blush darkened.

"Eiji! Momo! 100 laps!" Aniki shouted as he glared at the two Regulars who turned pale before scampering away to do their laps.

"Arigato Aniki…demo…you didn't have to be so harsh." I told him as he glanced at me.

"I'm your Aniki. It's my job to protect you and make sure no one bullies and tease you and if I find someone doing that to you…they'll be running till their legs feel like jell-o." Aniki stated as he ruffled my hair a bit before walking ahead of me.

I chuckled nervously a bit before continuing on my walk home…but not before grabbing a quick can of Ponta. I headed towards the vending machine near the Tennis Courts and got myself a can of Ponta. I gulped down half of my Ponta and continued on my way home…ok now I'll give you ONE guess what happens next and if you get it wrong then I'm really disappointed in you. I'll give you to the count of three.

ONE

.

TWO

.

.

THREE

.

.

.

"Ouch!" I shouted as I dropped the can of Ponta, letting the purple liquid spill out of the can as I rubbed my head.

"G-G-GOMEN HOSHI-CHAN!" I heard Sakuno apologized as I sighed and got a bit teary at my spilled can of Ponta.

"No use crying over it." I sighed as I continued on my way…partly sulking.

Tennis isn't my thing.


	23. Attempt 22

I actually put on lotion so mow my skin is so soft and it makes me happy! Sooooo many people commented! It makes me so happy! Love you all! Oh and after reading a few endings to a few Ryoma stories I can PROMISE you all that they'll be a sequel to this story.

* * *

"Hmmm…" I hummed as my eyes sparkled at the display of the candy at the candy shop. "A box of kompeito [Japanese sugar candy in the shape of stars] please." I asked for as the old man behind the counter nodded his head and went to get me a box of my favorite candy.

"150 yen." the man said as he handed my the box.

I handed him the money and left with a grin. I plopped one in my mouth and looked at my left to see Ryoma walking next to me with his eyes closed.

"Want one?" I offered as I cracked an eye open and glanced at the box, then me. "They're tasty…" I sang as I shook the box, causing the sugary stars to rattle.

"Sure." he boredly stated as he stuck his hand in the box and took out a white kompeito.

He plopped it in his mouth and moved it around his mouth before slightly widening his eyes. He quickly regained his previous facial expression and lowered his cap.

"It's good." he muttered as I grinned.

"So! Ready for the date?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Remind me why I'm coming with you, Tomo and Sakuno to go shopping and hang out." Ryoma asked as we walked to the burger shop where we where suppose to meet Sakuno and Tomo.

"Because you're my best friend? And you lost that bet." I answered as he shook his head.

"That bet was stupid." he murmured as I saw Tomo start to wave frantically.

"But you bet. And besides you and the entire Regular team owes me for getting Tezuka to have you guys not run laps." I said as he took a kompeito from the box I held and plopped it in his mouth.

"Che. Whatever…" he muttered as Tomo and Sakuno where right in front of us.

"Come on Ryoma-Sama! Let's go to the mall!" Tomo shouted as she grabbed Ryoma's hand and dragged him away.

Ryoma quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me along with him as I grabbed Sakuno's hand and dragged her with me. I felt Ryoma's grip on my hand tighten causing me to blush. We finally reached the mall. Tomo dragged us all to a Lolita store. It was pink with white tiles and white frills hanging up on the wall. Tomo let go of Ryoma and started to drag Sakuno away. I giggle.

"The Prince of Tennis in a Lolita store. Who would guess?" I smiled as he looked annoyed.

"I'm leaving." he said as he turned around.

Before he could leave the shop I grabbed his left hand with both of my hands causing him to turn towards me. I pouted slightly while looking at Ryoma.

"Please stay…" I mumbled as a bit of pink dusted across Ryoma's face.

He used his free hand to lower his cap before grumbling something about staying. I grinned and let go of his hand.

"Hoshi! I found something I want you to try on!" Tomo shouted as she dragged me away to the changing room.

I was tossed into the changing room with something tossed in over my head. It was a pink dress that reached my knees with white frills and ribbons all over the dress. I put on the outfit and once done I exited the dressing room while scrunching my nose and tilting my head to the side.

"Why am I wearing this?" I asked as Tomo squealed.

"NYA~ KAWAII!" I heard someone exclaim as I looked at the source to see…a bush.

"Eiji! You blew our cover!" Someone yelled as the bush started to move.

"How did I not notice the bush there?" I asked myself as the entire Boy's Tennis Regular Team popped out of the bush.

"Lolita-Chan so kawaii!" Eiji shouted as he tackled me in a hug.

"Why'd you follow us?" Ryoma asked irritated probably by the fact that he was caught in this store.

"I overheard Hoshi ask you if you where ready for the date so I gathered everyone up and here we are!" Momo shouted as a door to one of the Changing Rooms opened revealing the Girl's Soccer Regular Team.

"HOSHI KAWAII!" Zora shouted as she hugged me along with Haruhi.

"Not you guys too…" I sighed as Maki started to coo over how cute I was along with Miso.

"98% Ryoma is agreeing with Maki and Miso." Nunnally stated as we all looked to see a blushing Ryoma.

"Che." Ryoma said as he lowered his cap.

"Well Hoshi get out of that outfit and let's all hang out!" Emiko exclaimed as Kioko nodded her head in agreement and shoved me in the changing room to change back into my dark wash skinny jeans, red converse and black graphic-tee with neon designs.

We exited the store and just headed into random stores together. I had gone into a pet store with Ryoma since he had dragged me away from everyone else which I was sorta glad for…everyone was sorta suffocating me with hugs and stuff to try on. We mainly walked around and looked at the pets when we came to the cats. I giggled causing Ryoma to look at me.

"Look Ryoma…it's you." I said pointed to the green cat with topaz eyes that was curled up in the corner sleeping instead of hanging out with the other cats as if it was too go for them. "And that one's cute." I said as I pointed to the small white cat with a few brown spots and black eyes.

"It is kinda cute…" Ryoma agreed with me as I smiled.

We then looked at the birds, fish and dogs before leaving the pet shop. We grabbed some taiyaki [fish shaped cake using pancake batter]. We both got ones with red bean paste filling and sat down on a bench. We ate our taiyaki while looking at the people pass by at the mall.

"So…having fun?" I asked as I bit my taiyaki while looking at Ryoma.

"Uh-huh." he answered as he also bit into his taiyaki

"Think we should do it again sometime?" I asked as I looked up through the clear skylight to see the blue sky.

"Sure. How about next Sunday, but on one condition." he said as I looked at him.

"And what is that condition?" I asked.

"It'll be just you and me." he said as I blushed.

"Y-Y-You mean like a date…?" I stuttered out as he slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah…a date…" Ryoma agreed as we both finished our taiyaki and stood up.

"Let's go find the others." I suggested as he agreed and led me to the Sports Shop where everyone was.

I looked around the shop and soon I was looking at the Tennis Section with Ryoma. I was browsing different tennis racquets when all of a sudden I tripped. I let out a small 'EEP' as a mountain of tennis balls fell on top of me…burying me alive. Everyone had gathered around me to see if I was ok as the owner of the shop was mumbling to himself about how he though he had tightened up the net that held the tennis balls just below the ceiling. A few minutes later I popped my head out of the pile of tennis balls. And rubbed my eyes.

"You okay Hoshi?" Sakuno asked as Ryoma helped me out of the pile of tennis balls.

"Hai…" I mumbled as I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at the tennis balls.

Tennis isn't my thing.


	24. Attempt 23

"Ugh…why am I fussing over this?!" I asked no one in particular as I fell on my bed.

I started up at my ceiling and watched a few paper cranes and paper stars that I hung up on the ceiling with some string and tape dangle and move around. I never thought picking out an outfit would be so hard…English is easy compared to this.

"Why do I even care what Ryoma thinks of me?" I asked myself as I started to pace my room. "It's not like he'll care about what I wear…but I do want to make a good impression…but it's only a friendly date. We're best friends…but he is cute and adorable…and how he stands up for me does make him look like one of those knights in shinning armor…wait…THIS IS TOTALLY OF TOPIC!" I screamed as I started to tug on some of my short hair that had grown to just above my shoulders in the past month. "It's just a friendly date. Nothing special or romantic. And since when did I start feeling this way?" I asked as I pulled a white t-shirt over my head. "Iie [it means No incase some of you forgot the meaning]." I said as I took off the shirt and tossed it into the 'Iie' pile. "Knowing Ryoma it won't be anything formal…" I thought as I tossed all my skirts and nice fancy clothes and dresses into the 'Iie' pile. "Maybe…GYA! WHY IS THIS SO HARD!" I shouted as I heard a chuckle.

I turned around to see my amused Okaa-San leaning against the doorframe of my room. She was smiling at me as she walked up to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"My little girl is in love…" Okaa-San sighed as I blushed bright red.

"H-How long have you been there?" I asked as Okaa-San let go of me and chuckled as she made her way to my closet.

"Ever since 'but he is cute and adorable'." she chuckled as she held out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a yellow hoodie with an orange sunset on the bottom. "You picked out this outfit for today last night, remember?"

I blinked before slowly taking the clothes in my hand.

"Oh…I knew that. Arigato Okaa-San." I thanked as she waved her hand in the air and walked to her room saying something about getting her camera.

I quickly put on the clothes and once I did I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly shoved my wallet and cell phone in my pocket as started downstairs. I stopped at the top of the stairs to see Aniki had answered the door and was talking with Ryoma. I walked down the stairs and stood next to Aniki.

"Hi Ryoma." I greeted with a smile as Ryoma blushed a bit and lowered his cap.

"I have a phone call to make." Aniki excused himself as he walked away while Okaa-San came rushing down with a camera.

"One picture!" she shouted as I looked at Ryoma.

He shrugged his shoulder and stood next to me. We both gave a small smile as Okaa-San took the picture.

"Don't forget your curfew!" she shouted as she headed upstairs while cooing over how cute the picture was. I put on my red converse and exited the house with Ryoma. I also remembered to lock the door.

"Gomen." I apologized as he waved it off.

"It's ok." he said as we walked in silence.

It was then that I noticed what Ryoma was wearing. Light blue jeans that had holes around the knees and a red polo shirt with a dark grey and black striped hoodie zipper-up, tennis shoes and of course…his cap.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I looked at Ryoma to see he was smirking.

"That's a surprise." he said as I frowned.

"I'm not too good with surprises…" I answered as he kept that crooked smirk on his face.

Man he looked so cute. I shook my head and looked forward. Soon my eyesight was blocked.

"Hey-"

"Relax." Ryoma said causing me to instantly calm down. "I want it to be a surprise." he whispered in my ear as I cocked an eyebrow.

"Why do you-" I stopped once I heard the sound of a metal fence door swinging open and closing. I could hear the noise of a ball being hit-Oh no.

"Ryoma, please tell me-"

"We're here." Ryoma said as he removed his hand from my eyes revealing myself in a tennis court.

"Bye." I said as I turned around to try and leave only to be held back by Ryoma who had his arm around my waist.

"No. I'm teaching you tennis...Well how to serve." he informed as I frowned.

"You have no racquets or tennis balls." I said as he let go of me.

"Frowns don't suit you. You look cuter when you smile." he said as he went to the benches on the side of the court and pulled out a tennis racquet and a few tennis balls.

He handed me a tennis racquet and showed me how I was suppose to correctly hold it.

"First we'll start with a basic serve." Ryoma started after he taught me how to hold the tennis racquet.

"It's a waist of time to teach me tennis." I said as he ignored me and served an underhand serve.

"How hard can it be to learn tennis? All you do is run around and try to hit a ball. Now. Just drop the ball and then hit it when it's just at the right spot." Ryoma said as he handed me a tennis ball. I tried to do it…I came out successful…well…I mean I hit it…when it reached the other side it was out.

"Well at least you hit it." Ryoma said as he tossed me another ball which I fumbled with. "Now try a normal serve." he said as I tossed the ball up in the air and tried to hit it, only to miss. "Ok you've got it all wrong." he mumbled as he walked up to me.

He stood right behind me and close enough that our bodies touched. He put his head next to mine and he grabbed my hands with his own. He bent his knees causing me to bend mine and tossed the ball in the air. When the ball was just in the right spot he moved my arm so that I actually hit the ball. The ball traveled to the other side of the court and actually landed in the service box!

"Wow…" I murmured as I looked at the ball that rolled up against the fence.

"See your not a lost cause." Ryoma smirked.

"I never said I was a lost cause." I pouted. "Besides you helped me…and I'm good at tennis it's just…my coordination at the sport isn't to well…"

"Heh…well I bet you'll be glad to hear that we're gonna leave the court and go somewhere else." Ryoma said as I instantly smile.

"Really?" I asked as he nodded. "So…where are we going?" I asked as we left the courts.

"Surprise." he said as I pouted.

"A hint at least?" I asked with hope as he shook his head with a 'Iie'.

I gave a small pout as he smirked at me. I sighed and looked up at the sky while mindlessly following him. A few minutes of walking he stopped suddenly causing me to bump into him. I apologized before looking up at the shop's name.

"A ramen stand?" I questioned before I grinned. "I like ramen." I stated as I swore Ryoma looked a bit relieved.

"Good. Well come on." he said as he walked into the stand and sat down on one of the stools while I sat down next to him. "What kind do you like?" he asked as I looked at the menu.

"I like beef. You?" I asked as he also looked at the menu.

"Beef." he answered as he ordered two bowls of beef ramen.

We mainly chatted as we waited for our ramen to be done.

"Oh so sorry! We ran out of beef ramen! But you two can share." the chief exclaimed as he held out one steaming bowl of beef ramen.

"I don't mind." I shrugged as Ryoma shrugged too and broke his chopsticks.

"BUUUUUUUUUUURNING!!!" I heard someone from inside the kitchen shout.

"OI PUT THAT DOWN! WHO GAVE HIM THE DAMN RACKET?! [hey how do you spell racket? Like tennis racket. Is it racket or racquet?]" A female voice screeched as the chief nervously rubbed his head as he muttered a 'be back' before he ran into the kitchen.

"Did you notice he wore a fake moustache?" I asked Ryoma as I slurp some noodles while he nodded his head.

"90% They'll know we're here." a voice said over the commotion as Ryoma and I merely ignored it and continued to eat.

"90%? How can they not know we're here?" a voice snapped as someone cleared their throat.

"They're both-" that's all I heard before a loud crash was heard.

Ryoma and I where too busy trying to figure out what was going back there that we didn't notice we where both slurping on the same piece of noodle while our faces got closer [cliché! Yes I know]. Soon our lips lightly touched and our we where facing each other.

"EEP!" A few female voices squealed.

"Ah young love! Makes me wish I was young again." a voice in front of us sang as I bit into the noodle in my mouth and quickly turned my head.

"Your only a year older than them Mo-OW! Nya~." a voice from the back said as it was followed by a loud crash.

Ryoma also turned the other way as a tint of scarlet brushed across our cheeks…great just great. I lost my first kiss. But it was sorta nice…STOP! Bad thoughts…Ryoma's a friend…just a friend…the rest of the time was quiet and the chief kept going from the kitchen to where we where. It was weird. When we were about to pay and leave the chief, whose moustache was crooked and hanging on his lip, said the ramen was free so we just left and started to walk around. It was quiet and the silence was sorta bugging me.

"The chief sorta looked like Momo-Senpai with a fake moustache." I commented as Ryoma nodded his head in agreement.

"The kitchen was very loud." he said as we walked into the park.

"Hey do you hear that?" I asked as I swore I heard a bush rustle and a few voices whispering.

"Yeah…probably the wind." he said as he shrugged it off.

[WARNING!!! MAJOR RYOMA OOC!!]

We mainly walked around the park and we played on the playground a bit. The tense and uncomfortable atmosphere between us left when we started swinging. It was a first but…when we went on that spinney thing I burst out into giggles as I threw my head back and watched the night sky spin around Ryoma actually joined me and started to laugh with me. We went on the slide as swung on the monkey bars. We raced around the playground and acted like 4 year olds who where enjoying their lives. We even went on the seesaw. It was only 7:30pm so we went to go get some ice cream before we headed home.

"Oh did you see Tomo's face when Shiki spilt water on her shoes?" I asked as I licked my vanilla soft serve.

"Yeah. Looked like she was going to kill her." Ryoma agreed as I glanced at him.

"But she wouldn't. I mean she wouldn't lay a finger on her." I clarified as he sent me a questioning look.

"Oh? And why is that?" he asked as we sat on a park bench.

"She's in you fan club. One rule is you never hurt a fellow Ryoma Fan Girl Club Member." I answered as he gave me a scared look causing me to chuckle. "Don't worry I'm not in the fan club. I get teased and bullied remember?" I asked as I gestured to my hair.

Ryoma looked a bit sad at that statement. He looked at the ground and just held his ice cream in his hand.

"Gomen…" he apologized as I looked at him with a shocked expression. "It's my fault you're being bullied."

"Why are you apologizing?" I inquired as I raised an eyebrow. "Aren't I the one who says 'Gomen…' and you start saying how I shouldn't be saying gomen?" I teased as I gave him a small smile before looking up at the sky. "Besides you can't help that your good looking and irresistible and I've got you to protect me…my Knight in Shining Armor…even though you tend to get me in more trouble…" I mumbled the last part to myself as Ryoma smirked at me.

"Knight in Shining Armor?" he repeated, obviously amused at my reference to him.

"Yeah…what? Would you rather me refer to you as…my own Samurai?" I asked as he chuckled a bit.

"I like Knight in Shining Armor better." he said as I smiled at him. "So…you think I'm good looking and irresistible?" he asked with a smirk as I blushed.

"H-Hey don't use my words against me…" I muttered as I looked at his ice cream cone. "It's melting." I stated as he looked at it.

"It is…" he said as the ice cream dripped down his finger.

He started to lick his ice cream as I too licked my ice cream. We just sat there for the rest of the night. Talking, finishing our ice cream, and a few times Ryoma would tease me causing me to blush slightly. When It was time to go home Ryoma was nice enough to walk me to the front steps. I bid him a farewell and entered the house. I headed upstairs and took a quick shower before getting ready to go to sleep. And the good thing...I DIDN'T GET HIT WITH A TENNIS BALL!

"Owie!" I shouted as I fell back on the floor with a thud as the neon green fuzzy ball rolled infront of me.

"GOMEN!" I heard two childish voices shout as I sat up and rubbed my head.

Tennis isn't my thing.


	25. Attempt 24

I'm sorry if this is confusing and dosn't make sense. Also I made up the schools

* * *

"May Tezuka Hoshi please come to the office. Tezuka Hoshi to the office please." a voice ran throughout the intercom of the classroom as everyone's gaze landed from the test that was placed in front of us to me. I blinked before feeling self conscious.

"Hoshi you can stay after school to finish the test or finish it now and go to the office." Ginomata said as I stood up and gave him my test sheet.

"I'll come after school." I said as he chuckled.

"Thought you would say that." he said as he wrote my name on a piece of paper to remind him that I would be staying after school for the English final.

I exited the classroom and walked to the office. Once I reached the office the lady at the front desk smiled at me. She told me to knock on the door of the Principal's office. I did as told and a few seconds later I heard a 'Come In'. I entered the office to see the Principal was sitting behind his desk with another man behind him. The man had grey hair that was combed neatly and a black business suit. He stood up straight and had his eyes closed.

"Sit down Tezuka." the Principal said as he gestured to one of the three leather chairs in front of him. I sat in the chair that was in the middle of the two other chairs. "Don't worry your not in trouble." he said as I let out a breath I never even knew I held. "In fact…I called you here to inform you of some pretty amazing news." he said as I gave him a questioning look.

"Tezuka-San." the mystery man said as I looked at him. "My name is Smith Eric [Last First]." he introduced as I nodded my head. "Now I am told that you play the piano and violin quite beautifully and I have heard you play too, at your violin recital and music class [no he's not a stalker]. Your talents are that of someone much older than your age. That is why we at La Musique Academy would love it if you would join our school, full scholarship." he said as my eyes widened. "If you are to attend the school I can assure you that you will get the best lessons in music and musical history. It is also a great way to let the world know who you are and also a great way to let the world know you and once you graduate there will probably be a bunch of musical opportunities. I've also heard that you studied music in France for a while." he added.

"But where would I live…and my family…" I trailed as he waved his hand.

"The school is a boarding school and you can visit your family over vacations…here's the letter we where going to send you but…I really wanted to meet you in person so please excuse me." Eric apologized as I shook my head while taking the envelope he was handing me.

"N-No…it's no problem at all…" I assured him, still shocked at the fact that I was accepted to La Musique Academy.

"So do you want to join?" he asked as I looked at my feet.

"C-Can I think about it? And I need to talk to my parents." I asked as he nodded his head.

"Sure thing. In the letter is a number that you can call to tell us if you'd like to accept this wonderful opportunity. Please tell us your reply by next month. It would be best if you could reply as soon as possible though for we really want you at the school." Eric informed me as I nodded my head.

"You may return to class Tezuka." the Principal said as I nodded my head and headed back to English Class.

Once I returned to class all eyes where on me. I fidgeted with the envelope in my hand as I walked to my seat. It seemed that I was gone for a long time since all the test sheets where gone and the students where chatting with each other.

"What was that about?" Ryoma whispered as I held out the envelope.

"Opportunity." I answered as the bell rang.

I exited the classroom with Ryoma as we walked to our next class.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock_

Since when was that clock so annoying? I glanced at the loud clock as I pulled on some of my hair. I quickly wrote down the last answer for the English Final before walking up and handing it to Ginomata. He took the test from my hand and started to correct it…and fast. He glanced at me before giving me a disapproving look and handing me my test. Once I looked at the number grade my eyes widened at the grade. I NEVER thought I would get this grade. I exited the classroom quickly once I realized I was late for soccer. After I changed into my soccer outfit I saw Ryoma also leaving the changing room.

"Ryoma!" I shouted as he looked at me to see I was running towards him.

I hugged him around the neck as he put his arms around my waist and spun me around. He gave me a questioning look as I pulled out my English Final.

"I got a 100!" I exclaimed as he smiled at me. I then looked at my watch. "And now I'm late for practice."

"Me too. See you later." he said as I nodded my head and rushed to the soccer fields.

When I got there I saw that we where all lined up. I snuck into line hoping to be unseen but unfortunately I was caught.

"Hoshi! Why where you late?" Temari demanded as she looked at me.

"I had to finish an English Final." I answered as she nodded her head.

"Today we will all practice our hardest! Understood!?" Temari shouted as we all nodded and responded with 'Hai'. "First years do warm ups and get ready to get out the balls and set up the equipment. 2nd and 3rd years warm up, jog 10 laps around the field and then work on your shooting. Regulars do 20 laps around the field and kick your knees up. DISMISSED!" Temari shouted as we all set out to do what we where told. We where on our 19th lap before Zora came to me.

"So Hoshi…what did you do last night?" Zora asked as I shrugged with a blush on my face.

"Just stayed home…" I answered as I went faster only to have Emiko and Kioko start doing knee kicks, Emiko on my left Kioko on my right.

"Really? Cause we all where at my Dad's ramen stand, Washashima's Ramen, and we saw you and Ryoma…" Kioko trailed as Emiko grinned.

"And you two where kissing-" by this time I had sprinted forward and finished my final lap and saving me from eating one of Nunnally's Special Nutrition Bar.

Trust me. They're horrible and it's…mushy. I stuck my tongue out in disgust as I viewed the rest of the Girl's Regular Team run to the bathroom after a bite of the nutrition bar. For the rest of practice we stretched, did suicides, practiced our aim, long distance shots and passing. We worked on our different game plans which had me running everywhere since I was placed in a different spot for each game plan. It was tiring. Finally we got a quick water break. All the Regulars [Even Temari!] started to tease me about my little date with the tennis prodigy.

"You two both make a cute couple." Maki cooed as I blushed and started to drink water.

"And your both the only freshman in a Regular team in all of Tokyo!" Zora shouted as she extended her arms out while jumping in to air.

"Would you stop it? We're not dating…" I mumbled as I played with the rim of my water bottle.

"But he's your Knight in Shinning Armor." Haruhi giggled as my eyes bulged out.

"YOU HEARD THAT?!" I shouted as they all nodded and giggled. "DON'T STALK ME!" I shouted as I chased them around the school with a blushing face.

"WHOEVER GETS CAUGHT BY HOSHI WILL RUN 20 LAPS AND HAVE TO EAT A NUNNALLY VEGTABLE NUTRITION BAR!" Temari shouted as they all giggled and ran faster as I picked up my speed also.

[With the Boy's Regular Tennis Team]

"GYA!" a shrill voice screamed as the Girl's Soccer Regular Team could be seen speeding around the Tennis Courts.

"Quick run for your lives! Hoshi's it!" Zora sang as she skipped a bit before going out at an all out sprint.

"Zora I'm gonna get you first!" Hoshi shouted as she sped past the Girl's Regular Team and headed towards Zora who made a quick turn that Hoshi followed. The other members of the Regular Team had stopped to catch their breaths.

"Jeez…Hoshi can run…" Ryoma heard Haruhi comment as Tezuka's glasses glinted.

"Yeah…we shouldn't tease her about that kind of stuff." Emiko said as she fell to the ground.

"I can't believe I joined in the teasing! I should apologize! We all should! Ok everyone go to Hoshi, apologize and we shall each eat a Nunnally's Special Vegetable Nutrition Bar!" Maki declared as fire burned her eyes while she fisted up her right hand and held it in the air.

"Uh…you can do that." Haruhi said warily as the Regulars turned to each other.

"Saa…that reminds me…" Fuji said as he held up a picture of Ryoma's and Hoshi's surprise kiss.

"Eh you looked like you where enjoying that Ryoma." Momo teased as Ryoma lowered his cap.

"Made Made Dane." Ryoma blushed.

"Nani? Are you saying Hoshi's a bad kisser?" Fuji asked as Ryoma shook his head.

"So Ryoma did enjoy that!" Eiji shouted.

"Ryoma and Hoshi sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G~." Both Eiji and Momo sang as Tezuka glared their way.

"EIJI! MOMO! 50 LAPS!" He barked as they paled before speeding off after Inui offered them a drink.

"Hey." a calm voice said as the Regulars turned their head to see Nunnally standing there oh so innocently.

"Would any of you care for a Nunnally Special Vitamin Bar?" she asked as she gestured to the granola bar in her hand that was in a white wrapper with Nunnally giving a thumbs up. He glasses gave out an evil glint.

"Sure-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Maki screamed bloody murder as she fell on the ground unconscious, Nunnally's granola bar in her hand.

The Regulars watched as Kioko and Emiko picked up Maki and brought her inside to the Infirmary.

"Looks like the girls are having fun." Fuji commented as Oishi went crazy over how Maki had just fainted.

[After Practice]

"Tezuka-San." a voice from behind called.

I turned around to see a lady with blonde hair pulled back in a loose bun and silver glasses in front of green eyes standing next to Temari and Amuza-Sensei [Coach of Soccer Club.

"Hai?" I asked as I fixed the strap of my bag.

"This is Albert Abigail [Last First]. She's from the Headboard of Female Soccer for Teens and she would like to talk to you." Amuza introduced as she smiled at me.

"I have heard so much about you Tezuka-San." Abigail smiled at me.

"Let's go in my office to talk." Amuza said as we all headed into Amuza's office.

Once in there Amuza sat behind her desk as Temari and Abigail stood behind her while I sat in front of them.

"I have heard quite a lot about you Tezuka-San and after seeing you practice today I am quite impressed." Abigail said as this felt so familiar. "You see in Germany Soccer is a big deal. Smart people play soccer is our motto. Now in Germany is this magnificent school all on soccer. It's like Seigaku with Tennis except a lot bigger. We would absolutely love it if you would join us at Albert Academy, full scholarship." she smiled as I sat there speechless. "At Albert Academy you of course get taught the basic school academics but we put a lot of effort into training our students in soccer. If you are to join our school it's a great way to get heard and it also gives you a big chance that once you graduate you'll be going to the big times." I blinked.

"It's a wonderful opportunity Hoshi. What do you say?" Amuza asked as I opened my mouth.

"What about the Regular Team? And my family…? And where would I live?"

"Albert Academy is a boarding school and you can visit your family during the vacations and we'll give you an extra week for the week long vacations." Abigail explained.

"And as for the team…we'll manage Hoshi. This is a great opportunity that you shouldn't pass up just because of us. We made it this far thanks to you." Temari assured me as I looked at my feet.

"Can I at least think about it and talk about it with my family?" I asked as Abigail nodded and took out an envelope.

"Of course. This is a letter about how you have been accepted and all the other information. In there is a number where you can call us if you would like to accept. Please call by next month to tell us of your decision." she said as I nodded my head and took the envelope before I left for home. Oh what am I going to do?

"Ahh!" I shouted as I fell on my back. "Owie…" I mumbled as I rubbed the back of my head that had just crashed into the concrete ground. I slowly stood up and looked at the culprit. There laying oh so innocently in front of me was a tennis ball. "I hate tennis…" I grumbled as I left for home while rubbing my head.

Tennis isn't my thing.

* * *

[PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME WHAT YOU WANT HOSHI TO CHOOSE! DO YOU WANT HER TO GO TO FRANCE FOR MUSIC OR GERMANY FOR SOCCER? I'm gonna stop the story in a few more chapters but don't worry!!! For I'll get a sequel out that'll have MUCH more romance with Ryoma and Hoshi! SO REMEMBER TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT HOSHI TO DO!!] I WON'T UPDATE TILL I GET ATLEAST 10 RESPONSES FOR ONE OF THE OPTIONS SO REVIEW OR MESSAGE YOUR ANSWER!


	26. Attempt 25

"This wasn't supposed to happen." I frowned as I looked at my parents who sat down on the loveseat while I stood in front of them. Both envelopes and invitation letters lay in front of them on the coffee table. Aniki sat on the recliner chair to my right.

"What do you mean Hoshi?" my Otou-San asked as I sighed.

"Your not suppose to tell me it's my decision. Your suppose to tell me what to do. That's what parents usually do." I explained.

"Then got the Germany." Otou-San suggested.

"But studying music at La Musique Academy could be an awesome experience!" I exclaimed.

"Then go to France." he said.

"But Albert Academy has THE best soccer teams." I countered.

"Then stay in Japan." he said unsurely.

"But this is a great opportunity." I reasoned as Otou-San looked left and right.

"What's that? gorillas are attacking Canada? I'm coming!" he shouted as he scurried over to the kitchen.

"Hoshi, we won't always be there to make decisions for you. You'll be faced with a lot of difficult decisions in life and you should start to face them…whatever you choose we'll support you 100%. Why don't you go to sleep and think over it." my Okaa-San suggested as she handed me the letters while I nodded my head and went upstairs to go to bed.

[A Week Later]

I looked out the window to see a group of 3rd years jogging around the school with pink faces. It was getting into the cold weather of winter for Japan. All the Sport Clubs were canceled but that still didn't stop a few students from practicing on their own time. I sighed as I looked at my uneaten bento box. All my favorites where packed but just looking at them had caused me to lose my appetite and give the bento a sad look.

"Oi." a voice from in front of me said as a pair of chopsticks poked me in the head.

"Owie…" I mumbled as I rubbed the spot where the chopsticks had poked me while looking at Ryoma who sat in front of me while he ate out of his bento.

"You ok?" he asked as I nodded my head. "Sure? You've been out of it all week." he continued as I looked at my bento.

"Ryoma." I stated causing him to let out a 'Hmm?' as he glanced at me. "Would you miss me if I left Japan?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Why do you ask that?" he inquired as I took out the two letters and handed them to him. He took both pieces of paper and quickly skimmed through them. He looked back at me with a look of surprise before handing them back to me. "Which one are you going to?"

"Huh?" I asked as I blinked while he sighed.

"Which school are you going to attend?" he asked as I looked down.

"I don't know yet…what do you think?" I questioned as he shook his head.

"It's not my decision." he said as I pouted.

"Do you think I should even go?"

"That's up to you. But just listen to this. No matter what you choose no one will hate your decision. It's your life." he stated simply as I leaned back in my chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"My decision." I repeated as I closed my eyes before sighing and letting my head fall on my desk with a 'thud'. "This is too hard." I mumbled as I looked back up at Ryoma. "You didn't answer my question."

"Hmm? What question?" he asked obviously confused.

"Would you miss me if I left Japan?" I inquired as he looked me straight in the eye.

Before he could answer the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and beginning of 6th period. Ryoma and I packed up our stuff before leaving the classroom to go to our next class.

[Three Days Later]

"Okay. Music is my escape from the world. Soccer gives me the adrenaline I love when I play sports and it's sorta the only sport I can play." I said as I wrote down the Pros and Cons of going to La Musique or Albert. "I can already speak French. I'll have to learn German. I heard Éclair goes to La Musique Academy. I also heard that the training at Albert's is really hard and intense. Music comes easy to me…but so does soccer…compared to everyone else in the Regular Team I'm probably their…3rd best player…maybe 4th. I'm really talented in music…" I trailed as I looked at the sheet of paper.

I sighed before looking around my room. I spotted my violin case leaning against the wall near my closet door. I got up off my bed and walked over to the violin case and opened it to reveal my violin that laid in the case with it's bow resting right next to it. I took out the violin and bow and sat on my bed as I got into position to play the violin. I moved the bow across the violin strings to produce a melodious and beautiful lullaby that I had remembered my Obaa-San would hum to me as a child whenever I was sad. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I glanced at my cleats and shins that I had tossed to the corner of my room near my lucky soccer ball filled with autographs that rested on my desk that had a few soccer trophies and medals I had won while playing soccer. I looked at the photograph of me and the Girl's Soccer Regular Team next to the picture of me and my friends from my violin classes. I stopped playing the violin and placed it down on my bed as walked over to both picture frames. I was happy in both pictures…but which one was I the happiest? This was hard to tell. In the picture with the Regular Team we where all smiling as we huddled around each other, frosting and sprinkles where all over our face, hair and shirt from the cupcake fight we had just before the picture was taken. In the other one was a picture of me and my music friends dancing to some crazy music that had blared through the stereo. We where all dancing weirdly and just goofing around. We where all smiling and some where on the floor laughing at how one of the girls was dancing like a monkey. I smiled at both pictures as I sighed and looked out my window. It was night time and you could see all the stars shinning brightly in the sky. This got me thinking about the future and what would happen, the best and the worse, if I chose to go to Germany or France or maybe just stayed in Japan. Staying was always an option but…this'll probably never happen again. So I closed my eyes and thought. Soon enough I fell asleep in all my thinking. A few hours later I slowly opened my eyes.

"I know what I'm going to do." I mumbled to myself as I exited my room and headed towards the phone.

Once I picked up the phone I dialed in a number and waited as the phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi. You have reached Albert Academy. How may I help you?" a voice rang throughout the phone in Japanese.

"Uh…hi I'm Tezuka Hoshi. Sorry for calling so late." I apologized timidly into the phone as I twirled the phone cord with my finger.

"Ah it's fine. We have waited to hear from you. What is your answer?" the male voice asked in anticipation.

"I…I'm sorry but I don't want to attend Albert Academy." I declined hesitantly in the phone as I glanced at my feet.

"Oh it's fine Tezuka-San. Arigato for taking the time to think about attending our school. Good-bye." the male.

"Bye." I mumbled as I placed the phone back in the receiver before picking it up again and dialing another number.

"Moshi Moshi. You have reached La Musique Academy. How may we assist you?" a female voice asked in Japanese.

"This is Tezuka Hoshi. I would like to accept the invitation to attend La Musique Academy." I answered confidently through the phone.

"Wonderful! We shall get everything settled for your arrival. We would like it if you could make it over after Christmas since a new semester will begin at that time. Is that ok?" the lady inquired as I nodded my head before realizing that she couldn't see me.

"It's okay." I answered simply.

"We are very pleased to be hearing that you'll be joining us. Have a nice night." she said.

"You too." I replied as I heard a dial tone while I hung up the phone while looking at my toes.

"You ok Hoshi?" my Okaa-San asked from behind as I nodded my head.

"They want me to leave after Christmas." I answered as I faced my Okaa-San.

"I'm proud of you Hoshi. You made this decision on you own. Now let's get some hot chocolate." she suggested as she walked downstairs with me in tow.

Only one thing ran through my mind and it irked me a bit.

_How am I going to tell Ryoma? _

* * *

Yeah. Well Hoshi is too sad so I decided to be nice to her and not let a tennis ball hit her or for her to get into a tennis related mini accident. Also I've been evil and moved her away. So...yeah. Here where the results for you curious people.

MUSIC: 20

SOCCER: 10

From the websites FanFiction and Quizilla. So that I means I love 30 of the readers of this story! And those who commented on how they didn't want Hoshi to move instead of telling me whether she was to go to Germany or France. Anyway…few more chapters…like maybe 2 or 3 more before I'm going to start on the sequel.


	27. Attempt 26

A/N: Sorry Major Load for Crappiness. Wasn't in the mood to write.

* * *

"Aw cheer up Hoshi! You may have to leave in two days…but it's Christmas Eve and Ryoma's birthday!" Zora tried to cheer me up as I only let out a depressed sigh.

"Yeah…but…I haven't told him about me leaving yet…" I mumbled as I looked at the small puffs of breath leave my mouth. "And I don't want to tell him on his birthday…" I said as we reached the Echizen household. I knocked on the door and soon it opened revealing Ryoma's cousin Nanako.

"Ah Hoshi, Zora. You're the last ones to arrive." she smiled as I entered the house with Zora and took our shoes off.

"Gomen. Zora still had to wrap her presents." I apologized as Zora flashed her gifts that was wrapped quickly.

"It's ok. They're all in the living room." she said as she took our gifts and lead us into the living room to see everything was decorated Christmas-y.

A Christmas Trees was decorated and placed in the far right corner of the room with presents placed all around it, lights where hung all over the sides of the walls along with red and silver tinsel and to complete the look a mistletoe was hung up above the sliding door that lead to the back porch. Everyone was crowded around a large T.V that had a game on. It was Ryoma and Maki playing Wii Tennis and Ryoma was losing.

"Nya~! Lolita-Chan!" Eiji called as he pulled me in the middle of the crowd and shoved me towards Ryoma. "Give Ryoma a good luck kiss!" he exclaimed as I blushed. Ryoma glared at Eiji causing him to miss the ball and thus Maki won the game. "Nya~! Should've kissed him Lolita-Chan!"

"Eiji…" I mumbled as I looked at the ground.

"Let's move on to the Secret Santa!" Momo exclaimed as everyone got their Secret Santa gift.

We sat in a circle and one by one we handed our gifts to each other. We all got our favorite things and soon we moved onto giving Ryoma his gifts. He got lots of things and he liked most of them. We then played games ate snacks and had Ryoma blow out his birthday candles so we could eat cake. Everyone was having fun and smiling…but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't bring myself to smile. Not even a fake one. I was sitting down and looking at the piece of cake on the paper plate in my hands.

"Oi what'd I tell you?" a male's voice asked as I was poked in the forehead with a fork. "Smile. You look cuter."

"Did you have to poke me?" I asked as I looked up to see Ryoma as I rubbed my forehead.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat next to me. I kicked my feet forward and backwards a bit as a grimace made it's way to my face. "You've been like this all day."

"I…I don't want to spoil your birthday Ryoma." I answered simply as I looked at him with a sad face.

"Just tell me what's bothering you." he insisted as I pursed my lips before glancing at my lap.

"We'll always be friends right?" I questioned, trying to avoid the topic.

"Yeah but what-?"

"Promise?" I asked as I held out my pinkie.

He looked at my face a bit before intertwining his own pinkie around mine.

"Promise." he repeated as a flash was heard.

We snapped our heads in the direction of the flash to see everyone crowded around Fuji who had a camera in his hand.

"Saa…memories." he said as he passed the camera around.

"Eh! Ryoma! Hoshi! Look up!" Zora shouted as we both looked up to see a mistletoe.

"Ah young love!" Momo sang as he linked both his hands together and brought it to his face.

I looked at my lap and fidgeted with my fingers as I let out a sigh. I was happy that they interrupted the conversation…but in this kind of way?

"Ah guys it's already 10." Maki interrupted as we all looked at the clock.

"Oh yeah…and we're celebrating Christmas at Tezuka's house ne?" Haruhi asked as she smiled at me.

"Yeah! Tomorrow's Hoshi's birthday!" Zora exclaimed as I blinked.

"It is?" I asked as everyone [but Ryoma, Aniki, Fuji, Inui and I] fell to the ground dramatically.

As everyone slowly got up they started to help clean the mess a bit before heading home to get ready for tomorrow.

[Christmas Day]

"Hoshi dear, get ready. Your guest will be arriving soon." Okaa-San said as she looked at me laying on my bed to see me looking in the corner where all my stuff was packed for my trip to France.

She walked up to me and gave me a comforting hug as I kept my gaze on the suitcases.

"I didn't tell him yet." I said as my Okaa-San looked at me while releasing from the hug she had just given me.

"Who?"

"Ryoma…I don't know why…but I can't tell him." I muttered as I looked up at my Okaa-San who gave me a frown. "I can't bring myself to do it." I admitted as I stood up and looked out the window.

The sky was grey and cloudy. Probably gonna snow soon.

"Might as well tell him today sweetie." she told me as I nodded my head and started to get changed in some clothes.

I headed downstairs once the doorbell rang to see everyone had come in a big group. I tried my best to smile and I surprised myself when I found that I was actually able to muster up a real smile. I greeted everyone and lead them into the house as Okaa-San put a punch bowl full of punch on the coffee table with sugar cookies near the punch bowl. We all played games and I opened my presents. I got a bunch of cool stuff that I'll always treasure. All of it was homemade since everyone knew how much I loved homemade stuff. The Girl's Regular Team all pitched in to make me a small wooden box to contain the 1,000 origami stars I was starting. The Boy's Regular Team also pitched in to make me something nice which was a small plush doll with brown yarn hair and black button eyes, each a different size, with a purplish pink rag used as a dress. I smiled at them all. These where the best presents I ever received. It was more special that everyone worked hard to make it. Soon it came time for cake. Everyone stood around me with the cake in front of me with it's candles the only source of light in the darkly lit room.

"Make a wish Hoshi!" Zora exclaimed as I closed my eyes.

_I wish…I wish that I can see Ryoma in person again after I leave Japan._

I wished as I blew out the candles in one blow. Everyone clapped as my Otou-San turned the lights back on and I helped Okaa-San cut the cake and give everyone a slice. It was all nice but sadly the day was getting late. Everyone was about to leave and so was Ryoma.

"Ryoma." I said as I grabbed his left hand with both of my hands. He turned around to look at me as I looked at my feet while my grip on his wrist loosened a bit. "C-Can I talk to you? For a second?" I asked as he nodded his head. I lead him into the kitchen which was empty. He sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen as I looked at the floor while fidgeting with my fingers. "Ryoma…" I whispered as I looked up at him. "I decided that I'm gonna go to France." I said as the room got silent.

"When are you leaving?" he asked as my breath caught in my throat.

"Tomorrow at noon." I mumbled hoping he didn't catch it but sadly he did.

"Why are you telling me this now?" he asked slightly angry as I looked up at him.

"I didn't know how to tell you exactly…" I admitted as he stood up.

"It's late. I have to go home." he mumbled as he exited the kitchen and left the house.

I sighed, suddenly feeling crappy but like a weight was lifted off my shoulders…but still felling crappy. I let a tear fall down my face as I exited the kitchen only to step on a tennis ball and fall back with a loud thud.

"STUPID TENNIS BALL!" I screamed as I ran up to my room and started to cry myself to sleep, though I didn't even know why I was crying. It then started to snow outside.

Tennis isn't my thing.


	28. Attempt 27 FINAL CHAPTER

* * *

The song [Heels over Head by Boys Likes Girls] sort of fits what Ryoma's going through in this story. Maybe I'll write a little one shot with the song……nah never mind. Last chapter! Can't believe I made it this far! First story I ever finished! I'm so proud! Sequel is coming up but I need to decide on the title. Enjoy!

[Ryoma's POV]

I sat on my bed with my back against the wall as I looked out the window to see snow slowly falling down. Karupin was on my lap and purring as I petted him/her [I don't know Karupin's gender. People tell me boy then girl then boy then girl. It just gets confusing] with my left hand. In my right hand was a small jewelry box that held a charm bracelet in it. I was gonna give it to Hoshi for her birthday but after she told me she was leaving I just left and forgot all about it. Last night I told Momo about Hoshi leaving Japan and he said that everyone already knew that. Everyone but me knew that Hoshi was leaving. I let out a frustrated sigh as Karupin glanced at me curiously. Probably wondering why I'm so frustrated. I heard a knock on my door followed by Nanako opening the door and coming into my room.

"Your friends are here Ryoma-San. [I think she calls him san]." Nanako said as Momo and Eiji came strolling into my room while she left.

"Nya~! O'chibi! You gonna come to the airport with us and say bye to Lolita-Chan?" Eiji asked as I gave a grunt in reply as I continued to look out the window.

"Eh? Come on Ryoma! She's leaving and you might never see her again! Don't you want to say good-bye or maybe tell her something you've always wanted to tell her?" Momo questioned as I grunted even louder, wishing they would take it as a sign to leave me alone.

"Are you mad about her not telling you that she was leaving today?" Eiji inquired as I glared at the both of them.

"Come on Ryoma you can't blame her. You'd probably do the same thing to her." Momo reasoned as I kept my glare.

"So?" I grumbled as Karupin jumped on my chest.

"Nya~! Come on Ryoma! Hoshi just couldn't tell you because she thought you'd be sad! She didn't want you to be sad! And Tezuka said that Hoshi cried herself to sleep last night. And he heard her yell something about a 'stupid tennis ball'." Eiji explained as I felt a pang in my chest.

Was…was I the reason Hoshi cried herself to sleep? I shook my head. That's nonsense…but…I looked at my right hand to see the small box was still wrapped neatly with the bow still tied on it. I then thought about what would happen if Hoshi had told me sooner. I would be sad but I wouldn't show it. I then started to remember all the good times we had each other. We always had fun together and when I always thought about her or the time we spent together I always found myself smiling. I looked at the clock to see it was already 11:47. I felt a giant pang in my heart when I realized Hoshi would be leaving Japan in 13 minutes and I may never see her again.

"Get out." I ordered as I got up out of bed while Eiji and Momo gave me a weird look. "I'm gonna change and then we'll go to the airport." I explained as they grinned while they left the room.

I hastily put on my clothes and stuffed the small box in my jacket pocket as I exited the house quickly but not before telling Nanako where I was going. I got into the small bus with Momo and Eiji to see Oishi, Taka, Inui, Fuji, Kaido, Sakuno, Tomo and the freshman trio where also in the mini bus. The bus sped off as I placed my hand in my pocket and looked out the window. I hope we're not too late. [A/N: Ryuzaki's driving]

[Hoshi's POV]

I was sitting on a stool, slurping some Grape Ponta through a straw, as I boredly looked up at the TV with my carry-on sitting on the ground next to my stool. I tossed the empty can in the trash as I sighed and traced a shaped on the table.

"Hoshi!" I heard a chorus of girls shout causing me to turn around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprise as the entire Seigaku Girl's Regular Soccer team engulfed me in a group hug.

"We came to say good-bye silly." Haruhi said as I started to tear up.

"Guys…I love you all!" I shouted as I hugged them back. "I promise to visit every chance I get." I told them as they too started to tear up.

"Lolita-Chan!" I heard a familiar voice shout as I looked up to see the Boy's Regular Tennis Team, Sakuno, Tomo and the Freshman Trio all there running towards me to give me a hug [Ryuzaki-Sensei was also there].

They all ran up towards me and gave me a giant hug [except Kaido who gave me a pat on the back]. I chuckled a bit feeling so loved. I really was going to miss everyone and it was going to be hard to leave. I was starting to regret my decision to go to France.

"Hoshi." someone said from behind causing me to turn around to see Ryoma. I blinked a bit as he kept his hands in his jacket pocket. "Can I talk to you? For a bit." he asked as I nodded my head and followed him to a secluded area away from human life. Or in simpler terms, it was empty. "Look…" he started as I bit my lip. "I'm gonna miss you. A lot. Probably more than you'll miss me." he continued. "I just wanted to give you this…" he said as he took out a purple wrapped box was a white bow on top.

He handed it to me and gestured for me to open it. I hesitantly untied the ribbon and ripped off the purple wrapping paper to see a small white box. I opened the lid of the white box and gasped at the contents.

"Ryoma…I-"

"It's your birthday present." he said as he took the charm bracelet with a tennis ball and soccer ball hanging on it out of the box and put it around my right wrist where all my friendship bracelets that I made with my friends were. "I meant to give it to you yesterday when we where alone but after you told me you were leaving Japan I just left and forgot to give it to you. I was sad and a bit angry that you didn't tell me sooner." Ryoma admitted as he rested his left hand on my cheek. I blushed at his touch. "And now I want to try something…" he murmured as he leaned in and pressed his soft lips on mine.

Ryoma and I were now having our first REAL kiss. Not the accidental kind but the ones that are done on purpose. It was soft, shy and innocent just like any first kiss should be. Ryoma tasted like Grape Ponta.

"Flight 189 to Paris, France will be leaving in 5 minutes. Passengers please board the plane." an announcement rang over the intercom and Ryoma and I pulled apart from the kiss.

I pursed my lips as Ryoma kept his hand on my cheek. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Ryoma's waist as I placed my head on his shoulder while he copied me.

"I'm gonna miss you Ryoma." I told him as we pulled apart from the hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Hoshi." he said as we went back to where everyone was.

Everyone was grinning at us like they knew a huge secret. I picked up my carry-on and slung it over my shoulder as I gave everyone one last hug. Okaa-San and Otou-San where crying a bit as they hugged me to death. Aniki also gave me a bone crushing hug. I smiled at Ryoma who returned the smile and hugged me back. I then gave one of the flight attendants my ticket and after she checked the ticket she let me through. As I walked down the narrow hallway towards the airplane with a window wall I waved goodbye to everyone as a single tear fell down my face but a smile gracing my lips. I wiped the tear away once I got on the place and sat down. A flight attendant lady helped me put my carry-on on the shelf above me while I took out a notebook and pen. I was going to record this day and remember it forever.

_Dear Journal,_

_Ryoma stole my first real kiss. He also stole my heart. I hope to see him and everyone else soon. I'm gonna miss Japan a lot._

"Passengers this is your Pilot speaking. Please look forward to see the flight attendants showing you how to buckle yourself in safely for we are taking off. Please turn off all electronics." the Pilot announce [never been in a plane so I don't know how this goes] as I buckled my seat belt. I looked out the window to see we had taken off and the airport grow smaller and smaller. Soon we where in the sky and leaving Tokyo, Japan. "You may now unbuckle your seatbelts, turn on your electronics and you are free to move around."

I gave out a soft smile and sighed as I unbuckled my seatbelt and relaxed into my seat

THUD. BONK

"Ah Gomen!" a kid behind me said as I rubbed the back of my head while I turned in my seat to face him.

He was about three or four and had a tennis racquet in his arms that was a bit too big for him. He looked a bit scarred as I picked up the tennis ball that had fallen to the floor. I smiled at him and gave him his ball back.

"No problem. I'm used to it." I smiled as he smiled back.

Tennis isn't my thing…

* * *

CUE CONFETTI AND LOUD MUSIC CAUSE TENNIS ISN'T MY THING IS FINNISHED!!!!!!! I'M SO PROUD I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT! AND A NICE ENDING IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF! Sad but don't worry cause a sequel's gonna come out. Might be a short sequel with a minimum of maybe 5 chapters and 10 at the max maybe. Depends on ideas. I'm crying a bit since this is over. Wow. I'm attached to this thing. HOSHI AND RYOMA FOREVER!


End file.
